Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity!
by StarryNight173
Summary: Llana the Snivy has lived with her Uncle Gerald (another snivy), for a long time. But now that he is getting older, Llana must make a new adventure team! Her adventures have action, new friends, and... Cleaning the dishes? Will she make it through every chapter? -Based on the gameplay in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, but not entirely-
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello, everyone! My name is StarryNight173, but you can just call me Star. My first story is about the world of Pokemon... and here is our star right now! Meet Llana the Snivy!**

**Llana: Ugh, why do I get the attention?**

**Me: Because I said so. :)**

**Llana: Why can't Zoey be the main character?**

**Zoey: Because-**

**Me: She's a stupid Oshawott! **

**Zoey: They are NOT stupid, Star!**

**Me- Laughing too hard to respond-**

**Llana: Ok, fine, I'll do the very first disclaimer:**

**StarryNight173 does NOT own me or Zoey. We are Pokemon from Nintendo! All Star did was give us names...**

**Me: Now lets start my very first fanfic, based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity! **

*** Oh Yeah! Also, the story will be a bit different on here then the game. ***

Chapter 1: Prologue

"AUGH!" I struggle in the nightmare. _Once more, just like every day for the past three months, a sharp cry pierces the dream fog surrounding me. "Llana," A voice I dimly recognize calls out. "Please, listen to my plea. We've been close friends for ages!" I slightly nod, remembering the voice to be my closest friend in the world, Stella. She sometimes disappears, like those long, four months ago. "Never forget this: someone is coming for you, as they are for me. This Pokémon's name is-" I gasp in horror when her dream is intercepted. Although this is nothing to fear, because her dream-creating powers are very weak. "HELLPPPP!" A lighter voice shouts, and I'm brought into a flashback of sorts. _

_A pink pig flies through a barren, broken tower, fear taking over her gaze. The dream-creating powers this munna has are extraordinary! Sadly, her face takes over most of the dream, so I can't see what the pig Pokémon is running from. All I see is a miniature flash of red and blue pursuing her, and maybe a dot of white. But as long as Munna keeps running, I can't tell who's chasing her. "PLEASE!" She screeches, and I jolt back into reality._

"Wake, up Llana!" A green, leafy, snake Pokémon with a white moustache prods me. I slowly yawn, stretching my body. I'm a snivy, also known as a grass snake, and being a female means that mine is a bit more fragile than Gerald's. I start to walks towards the newest town we've encountered: Berrytown. The tragic place obviously has seen better days, before everyone turned mean. My uncle slowly follows me, carefully watching the dark town's... everything.

I don't have any friends. I believe that nobody ever likes me because we never stay in one place. Me and my uncle Gerald have explored places for as long as I can remember. That is, almost as long as I can remember.

Around nine years ago, my mother and father decided to go on a stroll through the apple woods. It can be dangerous there, which is why they didn't bring me. I was really young back then, but I still remember their shrieks, up high on a hilltop. It was a Conkeldurr, a Pokémon known for it's brute strength, short temper, and giant stone columns. They are giant yellow walls with arms and markings cover their chest in the shape of an X. A red nose is on top of their faces, and it's eyes always seem to stare at your soul in an evil, menacing way... Almost like they want to finish the job on me.

I was lucky my Uncle decided to visit that day. He heard my parent's death cries, too, and said that he'd let me explore with him.

We help those that need it, like one of those explorer teams, but he's getting old. Uncle Gerald always wanted the best for me, but today he really made a leap of faith.

" Llana, I have to ask you something important, something that I've been thinking about for a long time now," Gerald says. "Please, just listen right now, because this is a big thing..."

I nod. If Gerald has something important to say, I know to listen.

He continues, "We have worked together well for the past nine years, but I'm getting older, and I fear that I won't be able to protect you as well as I used too. Llana, it is time for you to learn the world and use the skills I've taught you, on your own. Could you do this as a final favor to me?"

I nod again. I know it'll be tough to get used to someone besides Gerald, but he wants me to try, so I will. "I will do this for you," I whisper, and he smiles.

About five hours of walking in this vile excuse of a village later, my sore, mucky feet hit grass. I know that I'm now near a town I've been to before, one in dire need of assistance with all the more Mystery Dungeons. "Llana, keep walking this path and you'll find Post Town. I'm sure you remember the journeys we've had there." My Uncle smiles. "The town used to be a wonderful place. Nobody was alone, and every Pokémon fit in. But now times have changed, and those same villagers you used to play and frolic with are heartless."

I use that moment to think about Post Town: all the smiles shared by every Pokémon you passed by, many younglings playing in the fields, and the very few Mystery Dungeons nearby. I could hardly see it as miserable as this, Berrytown. I lock eyes with a swirled purple ghost, his mouth forming into an evil smirk.

I looked at Gerald. It was true, he was getting very old. Gerald was pretty old when I first started teaming up with him, actually. I whisper, "Good luck, Uncle." and start walking towards fate.

_I hope Uncle will stay safe... _ I think.

...

A white wolf thought about her closest friend, a thirteen year old Snivy. She hoped that her old friend Gerald finally made the choice that will start her destiny. If he doesn't leave her soon, the world is bound to end. _No worries, _she thinks. _My dream broke earlier because I must hurry and find Virision. Surely her heart isn't as cold as the bitterness that is eating us away! Anyways, part of her destiny is to meet Llana. I just trust that I'll make it in time... _

**Me: And that's the end of chapter 1!**

**Llana: Short.**

**Zoey:And boring! So very serious! **

**Me: You're supposed to liven it up, Zoey, and Llana, this is my first chapter! I'm letting the people know what it's about! **

**Zoey: Will the next chapter be as short and serious?**

**Me: Nope! Ok, everybody, stay tuned for Chapter 2! Also, please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Paradise!

**Me: Hello again, everyone! Let's start Chapter-**

**Zoey: Am I gonna FINALLY be in the story?!**

**Me: Jeez, and yes, Zoey, you're possibly in chapter 2...**

**Zoey: Possibly?**

**Me: Just shut up. Anyway, Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or the Mystery Dungeon franchise! I only gave Zoey and Llana their names!**

Chapter 2: Paradise!

The forest landscape looks dreary in the moonlight. Shadows cast over spikey pine trees and rock piles. I hear spooky noises of Ghost Types all around me. The wind flies through the tall grass, sending whispers for miles. I look up to see an owl with orange glowing eyes cawing into the lonely breeze. I stick to the lighter, shorter grass beside a rocky overhang, surrounding the almost enclosed area of taller vegetarian.

I'm getting tired of walking, but I can't stop until I find that town. I have to know if Gerald was right, and that Pokémon have really lost hope EVERYEHERE. After that day my parents died, I've decided that I didn't want anyone else to be sad. Now to just find Post Town...

...

I blink my eyes open. Oh man! I fell asleep... Then I notice a white head staring down on me. It has a muddy brown nose, dark freckles, and Ocean-blue eyes. She gives me a white paw to help me up, and I notice a sandy scallop shell on her light blue body. I know the Oshawott is a girl because she has dark blue ears that match her feet and beaver tail, but are longer and hang down about two inches- like pigtails. "You OK?" she asks with a country accent. "Ugh, yeah... Say, where am I?" I mutter.

"Well, you're close to Post Town!" she says. The Oshawott introduces herself. "I'm Zoey!" she exclaims. "Who are you?"

I might as well tell this Pokémon my name, at least. "Um, I'm Llana," I say.

"Nice to meet you!" she says. "I'm going to move in near here- OH GOSH!" I cock my head sideways. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I have to go through that Mystery Dungeon over there-" Zoey murmurs, waving her paw to the right of us. "I'm going this way. Maybe I could go with you," I suggest, remembering the dungeon entrance to Post Town. "OK, then we gotta hurry!" Zoey exclaims. She grabs my scaly green arm, and runs. Zoey crashes into a stray boulder, only about a yard in front of a pale stone walkway. "Nice landing," I mutter.

"This is where I gotta go through," Zoey exclaims. "Ragged Mountain!"

I walk on the cold stone after Zoey. The dungeon has two bumpy hills and a bridge, just like how I remember it. The whole area kind of looks like a rocky, broken castle that's very old. Straight ahead of us is the paling stone bridge, that has finally broken form age. To the left of me is a cavern doorway. The tower seems to go up, then open on a second or third floor to a grassy walkway. Past the bridge is another tower-looking think that's almost symmetrical to the one next to me. The grassy walkways are close together, but not connecting. There is a crumbling tree on the first one._ Hmm... _

But my imagination snaps when I hear an earsplitting howl, "Oh NOOOOO! The bridge is BROOOKENNNNNN!" Wow. It looks like Zoey isn't too confident. I shout back at her, " Look! If we go through that doorway-" gesturing towards the black, gaping path to my left. "We might find an exit."

She scampers back, and we walk into the tower on the left.

The fist thing I notice is _Big. Big tower._ _That tower is VERY BIG._ I think Zoey noticed too, because right then she mutters , "Well, this is larger then I thought! But no matter; we've GOTTA get through! You ready, Llana?" I nod.

The "tower" I realize, is more like a hill. On the inside, the giant tower spirals upward about three or four stories, then opens up to the "balcony" I saw outside. The light barely filters onto the bottom floor, making it nearly impossible to see throughout the floor.

As we sneak through the hallways, I felt like I was on fire. Pokemon were staring at us; that was for sure. Then we turn a corridor, and I almost smash into a Klink. The silver, gear-shaped Pokémon has two faces on two gears that are stuck together, just like any other Klink. It's two pairs of white eyes stare foreword ominously, like it sees nothing. And it's mouths stay gaping open underneath a bright blue nose. I'm about to ask if he could help us find the stairs when Zoey yells, " DUCK!" And as I do so, the darn thing barely grazes my head with a tackle above me!

That moment, I remember what Uncle used to say , "_ If you see a Pokemon in a dungeon, they are almost certainly going to attack, Llana. I've never encountered a Pokémon besides us and the one that is lost that won't fight. This is a dark age..._

After that brief moment of pain, I whip out two vines from the area within the scales on my back and squeeze them around my foe. Then I swing the Klink upwards, and slap it onto the hard ground. "You need to learn that being good doesn't hurt!" I tell him. After two more Vine Whips with an accurate aim , the Klink faints.

"You OK?" asks Zoey. "Just fine," I murmur. She rubs the spot on her nose where I accidently whipped her.

Three more highly annoying and pointless scuffles later, we reach a staircase leading up. Zoey climbs upward, so I decide that it's safe to follow.

…...

We finally break through to sunshine. " Now what?" Zoey asks, behind me.

I examine my surroundings, and spy the dead tree once again. It looks just stable enough for me to bash into it from the side. "Zoey, wait here..." I murmur, knowing that I could cost dearly if I aim the wrong way.

I steady my feet, and start sprinting towards the tree. I lean my head downwards, pump my legs foreword just a little faster, and brash my head into the tree, narrowly missing a steep fall down the grassy overhang. The tree crashes into the second overhang, creating a partly unstable bridge. "Follow me," I mutter, balanced on top of the tree with my arms out.

About ten minutes later, Zoey and I pop out of the dungeon. "HURRY!" shouts Zoey, and she gets another questioning stare in her direction from me. "C'mon , we're almost there, and Quagsire is going to leave soon! This may be my only chance..." Zoey looks really scared. I say, "I'm coming, but you still owe me an explanation..." and flash a rarely given smile.

" OK! Let's go! Hurry!" Zoey yanks my arm again and we're off!

…...

Quagsire looks up at the clouds, and yawns. He really should be getting home soon. Maybe Zoey forgot to come, or didn't want the property anymore. Still, she was late, and Quagsire was getting veerrrryy BORED. He stretched. _5 more minutes, and I'm going home_... he thought.

He itches his light blue stomach and ripples the purple spikes on his back. _Just 5 more minutes..._

**Me: Annnd THAT'S where I'm ending!**

**Zoey: Awww! But I wanna know if I'll make it in time!**

**Me: Well, you WON'T if you keep whining!**

**Zoey- zips mouth shut and throws away key-**

**Me: Whatever. And thank you everyone for reading! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Post Town!

**Me: Hello again!**

**Llana: You have been uploading these pretty quickly!**

**Me: OK, I've got a lot of time on my hands, and I'm making these chapters a little too short...**

**Zoey: At least make THIS one bigger!**

**Me: I'm still explaining stuff in this one! But for now, GET IN HERE QUAGSIRE!**

**Zoey: What?**

**Me: I don't trust you with the Disclaimer, Zoey!**

**Zoey: :( to you, Star!**

**Quagsire: Hello! :) Disclaimer: Star doesn't own me, Zoey, or Llana. We are from Pokemon! Yay!**

Chapter 3: Post Town!

We were so close to Quagsire a light blue Pokémon with purple spikes on his back, and Zoey DEFINANTLY wasn't giving up now! She sped over to where Quagsire stood, stretching out my arm and killing her throat shouting at the top of her lungs, "Wait, Quagsire! Don't go yet!"

Quagsire was standing on some grass, only about eight yards away. He looked like he just saw a flying Snivy! Well, I guess it makes sense, since Zoey's constant dragging me had gotten me covered in dirt and hovering in the air.

The guy must have peed himself! I would have, if I was him...

Thankfully, Quagsire waited for Zoey and me. Once Zoey skidded to a halt without harming anyone, she took a deep breath, and let out a looonnnng sigh. "One second..." she manages to croak out. While we wait for Zoey to recover, Quagsire says, "Hmm, so this green lizard Pokémon is your friend, mm?" I sigh.

Five minutes later, Zoey pulls out a yellow, burlap sack of Poke, currency in our world, and sets it down. "Here is the money," she squeaks. Quagsire smiles. "Good thing you came when you did, hmmm! I was about to ,mm, leave! I'm happy you'll get to buy that land, hmmm!" he then starts walking towards an area to the direct right of Post Town, where Uncle wanted me to help. I then notice that something was missing form Post Town, the one thing that made it much different than all of the other villages of Hope Valley, where we are now. Once Quagsire stops in front of an orange, sandy, dirty, barren land, I gasp. _How could an area in HOPE VALLEY, of all places, have such a repulsive piece of land?!_ I think. _Uncle was right, even somewhere as magical and happy as Hope Valley could lose it's serenity..._

Once Quagsire had skipped away, I ask, "So, what is all this?"

"OK, you deserve to know, for helping me," Zoey murmurs, smiling. "I've wanted to make a place for all to enjoy; somewhere happy and awesome. So I saved up my money to be able to buy this: the best lot there was!" I stare out into the wasteland, looking for the trees, grass, or water hole.

" … OK, more like the cheapest lot there was. But it doesn't matter how cheap it was! One day, this place will be Pokémon Paradise, the place without mean Pokémon!-And it'll be super fun!"

I smile. I really like the idea of a place without the bad Pokémon I've spent most of my life defeating. "You don't have a place to stay, do you?" Zoey asks. And when I shake my head no, she squeals, "Then if you want, you could stay with me!" That's the moment we became an explorer group.

That night, a cold breeze sweeps through our campsite, a small clearing near a log. Orange-colored dust flies into my face, stinging my eyes and throat. _Those Aspear berries aren't sitting well.._. I shiver a whole lot, and pick up the sounds of Zoey shifting through her nest all night... It was obvious we needed a real house, and just to top it off, Zoey mutters to me, "We need walls, and a roof, and a real home..."

The next morning, I awaken from what sleep I DID get to see a miniature T-Rex with a blue body and purple scales on his back staring down at me. "Ack!" I screech, only to remember where I am, not in the tore up outskirts of Berrytown. "oh, hiii Quaagsire..." Zoey yawns. She hops up and stretches.

"Oh good, you two, hmm, woke up!" Quagsire replies happily, like he didn't just scare the Aspear berries outta me. "I was going to show you around mm, Post Town today! There are a lot of unique shops and Pokémon, mm-hmm!" I decide not to tell him that I've already seen Post Town, numerous years ago, when what Uncle said replays in my head.

"OK, let's go," yawns Zoey. "Oh, yeah! We are also looking for a carpenter, Quagsire. It's not comfy with the wind outdoors. Think you could help us?"

"Sure!" Quagsire smiled ,then we all walked out of Pokémon Paradise and to the crossroads. "This is where you go to explore Mystery Dungeons!" he smiles. We then walk forwards, into the town.

"This is Post, hmm, Town!" Quagsire exclaimed. " I'll show you all of the shops, mm!"

"Over to the right – next to Kecleon's, mm, shop - is a treasure chest! It stores your, hmm, items and Poke!"

"As I said, that's Kecleon's shop mm-hmm, where you buy common goods. I have a shop like that, it's just not, hmm, open yet," Kecleon is a giant chameleon with green skin, unless he changes color.

"Down there is Rampardos's, hmm, Box, mm, Busters. Bring your treasure chests there – if you find any, mm-hmm!" Rampardos is another Pokémon that looks like a dinosaur. He has blue stone on his head, red gleaming eyes, a black body with blue stripes on his knees, neck, tail, and wrists, and spikes sticking out everywhere.

"Right across from it is Cinccino's gift, mm, shop! Buy presents for friends, hmm!" Cinccino is a gray chinchilla with pure soft, white fur around her head and neck like a scarf, tiny arms and feet, and giant ears with red on the inside.

"Also, Foongus has a store where you, hmm, can buy new Dungeons, and that's- I look at Foongus, a white mushroom with a red-and-white design on his mushroom cap and giant pink lips.

"Hey, idiot!" A blue duck calls over to a one-eyed rock, Roggenrola. "Watch where you're walking! You probably weigh as much as a Snorlax!" The Roggenrola growls at him. "Oh, yeah, what'll you do, feather face?" The two slowly crawl up to each other, and start a fist-fight. _What's WRONG with them? Ducklett and Rogg used to be the best of friends! And why isn't anyone DOING ANYTHING?! _I'm about to run up and show them some sense when a Timburr catches my eye. The Timburr has an overall light gray fur color, with pink designs on his body and head with pink rings on his arms. He holds a log in his right paw, and has a dark purple nose. He looks shy, like me, and I wonder about those Pokemon near the large boutique, which is enough to distract me until the two friends stop fighting. The other three Pokemon are another timburr, Pokemon that look a little like beavers, a large, beaver-like Pokemon with dark fur and curly dark hair, and a feminine swan with glossy white feathers, a glistening yellow beak, and light blue, lily-covered body.

"That, hmm, is Tim, one of the Gurdurr Crew's members." Quagsire ruins my daydream. I look back from the large structure, noting the fact that theree of the figures look new and obviously didn't live in Post Town when I first arrived many years ago. OK, hmm, that's Gurdurr, Burr, and Mary!" He says, pointing at an angrier, larger Timburr, a second Timburr, and a giant white swan with lilies on her stomach outside. "Now go ask the Gurdurr, mm, to help build a home!"

...

The wolf stands next to her old friend, a grassy green deer with pale, creamy legs, face and underbelly, deep purple eyes, and gray feet. The deer looks at her friend, confused. "I thought you were dead," She growls. The wolf sighs. "I had to fake it so you would be safe," She murmurs, staring out into the horizon. "I'm sorry; anyways, what I must tell you has to do with the Hope. Do you remember?" The deer sighs, obviously annoyed. "Arceus would destroy me if I did... as he would to a Star Wolf such as you,"

The wolf stares into her, concentrating. "Virision," She says after a silent few minutes. "You've lost yours." The deer stiffens in fear. "No," She breathes. "That, WHY?" The wolf then gazes back into the horizon, thinking. "Now will you tell me, what happened after Kyo? You know that I left when Llana turned 8 to visit, and seeing you without him is wrong."

**Me: and that's it for chapter 3! **

**Llana: what?**

**Me: Chapter 4 will be here soon.**

**Llana:Fine..**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home!

**Me: Good day, everyone! We are now going to write chapter-**

**Zoey: FOOOOUUUURRRR!**

**Me: Pretty much what THE stupid INTERRUPTING OSHAWOTT said!**

**Zoey: Oh, c'mon, Star! I told you that THEY AREN'T STUPID!**

**Me: Says the Pokemon that kept fainting and choosing bad move selections in my game!**

**Zoey: It's a freaking GAME! So what?**

**-Zoey and I shun each other-**

**Llana: OK, Disclaimer! Star doesn't own me, Zoey, or Pokemon! We are from Nintendo.**

Chapter 4: A New Home!

Zoey and I walk up to the smallish beaver brothers. "So," starts Zoey. "Can you show us to the boss? We heard you two are carpenters and we need help building a house!"

"Um, sure..." the first one, the light brown furred timburr replies. "By the way, my name is Tim, and my brother's name is Burr. You can tell us apart by my bro's darker-brown fur and gap in his teeth. Just be aware that the boss most likely shrug you two off. He's been acting-" But Tim's words are cut-off by Burr's darker-brown paw and a slight shake of his head. "Follow us!" The darker brown beaver orders, and so I follow Burr towards Mary's boutique with Zoey trailing behind.

We followed Tim and Burr over to Mary's boutique to meet with Gurdurr. Trailing over towards that larger, darker brown beaver with curly hair and giant, red girder, I notice that he hides a sly smirk on his thick-furred face. _He doesn't look nice. Maybe he's bad! It would sure explain why Tim and Burr were really scared-looking... _I wonder.

"Are you the customers Tim and Burr were talking about?" Gurdurr grumbles.

"Yep! I'm Zoey! Nice to meet you!" The oshawott squeaks. "Oh yeah, and that's Llana!" she says, aiming her white arm at me. "Do you think you could build us a house? We live in Pokemon Paradise! We don't have the money just yet, but give us some time and we will!" The blue otter begs despairingly. To add to her protect, I quickly widen my auburn-colored eyes.

"Oh, no need for Poke. I want some gems in the Stony Cave. Just- lemme see- five small gems and I'll build it for you," he replies, tapping his red crowbar steadily. "Unless it's too dangerous for you. Then there's no deal."

"No worries, we got this!" replies Zoey. "C'mon, Llana, let's go!" Zoey's wet paw clenches my arm and we depart from the homey room.

…...

When arriving at the crossroads, I notice that two smallish silouhettes staring down on us, with worry pooling in each of their dark blue eyes. "What is it now?..." I mutter, when the duo disappears. Zoey files in behind me and packs our treasure bag while I find the road to Stony Cave.

i look around. The cave is a large, grey cavern with small gold specks in the rock. I peer into a small hole, noting the distance down would be about five floors; not much larger than Ragged Mountain. I sneak into a corridor, Zoey tiptoeing behind me. I sigh; all this attention from someone will kill me!

Inside the gray cavern is a Gothita, staring straight at me with it's dark, ominous eyes. Gothita is a Pokemon that looks like a baby chick with a midnight black body, back hair, and bows in the hair and chest fur.

"Ack!" I scream and tackle right into the thing. It topples onto the hard, stone floor after another one in the stomach from Zoey. She laughs. "You're scared of a little Gothita?" "Shut up.." I mutter.

We stumble onto floor three and things get a little hectic. While exploring, I walk into a room, when a giant load of Pokemon bombard into us! MONSTER HOUSE!" screeches Zoey. I start jumping and running in a panic as they all – around 30?! - start chasing us. I grab onto Zoey's arm and we sprint with all our might. "Oh gosh..." mutters Zoey. She must have nostalgia with these things, also...

_In my first week of FINALLY getting to explore with Gerald, we encounter a horde of Pokemon in the next room. "Oh no! These guys all help out each other in fighting explorers like us... Llana, when I say 'jump', get on my back and I'll run." The monsters are closing in on us when I hear, "JUUMMP!". And I jump for my life..._

The Pokemon are closing in on us, but instead of hearing 'jump', I crash into the staircase. "Here they are!" I gasp. "Zoey, stop kissing them and hurry up!" We climb up the stony haven just as a Gothita grasps onto Zoey's foot. We make it out, and kick the thing down with the rest. And as I'm closing the trapdoor top to the stairs, Zoey mutters, "I guess Gothita are scary, after all!" with her face paler than usual. Then we laugh, and continue on with the climb.

I hit my toe against something bright, and look down. "Zoey!" I holler. "I've found the end of the tunnel!" She scurries over, and gasps. I look at it, too. We are staring at a beautiful, sparkly, blue gem. Zoey squeals. _She seems to do that a lot._ But right now, I don't care. We've finally made it to the end! The numerous blue gems gleam in my eyes as I stare.

Zoey picks up five small gems, and I leave behind her. Once we arrive in Post Town, a clumsy kangaroo thing hurls into us. A Scraggy has a yellow head, and yellow skin hanging flimsily onto it's stomach like a pouch, fitting the description of "kangaroo thing." The shady Pokemon has a thick, yellow tail, a red underbelly, and a red block on it's head, too.

"Watch where you're going!" I scowl, and he mutters 'sorry' hurriedly slipping away and into the shadows. "Zoey, I don't like the look of that shady character..." I whisper beside her. But with the shine in her eyes and the leap in her step, I could tell that my new friend didn't hear me, and otherwise didn't care. This must be really important to her..?

…...

As the stupid otter thing scrambles away, I took a sneak peek to make sure I DID manage to swipe 'em. _Yep. Good as gold. _I scamper over to the meeting place before anyone puts two and two together. I'm not getting caught: never was and never will...

…...

Zoey barges into Swanna's Inn like a madman and forces me to eat her dust. I run after her, coughing, over to Gurdurr. He's been expecting us, I can tell.

"OK Gurdurr, I've got the WAIT A SECOND!" Zoey screeches to a stop. " Oh no, WHERE ARE THE GEMS!?" she screeches. _I better get used to this... " _What do you mean? They can't be gone! I would've noticed if they were gone!" This isn't good, but for some reason that smirk finds it's way back onto the thick furred Pokemon's face. _What's his problem? _

"Sorry, squirt, but I guess you must have dropped them," Gurdurr replies smoothly. "Oh well, come back, LATER, with more! Then I'll build your house." he snickers, then walks away. "Kids..."

"Zoey, let's go!" I murmur ,and we start to walk away.

…...

The small, shy beaver glances at the extremely small framed, feminine grass snake, then back at his older twin, who usually disapproves of him liking a girl. but she... Llana. Burr. Llana. Burr. A girl. My brother. ...Why must I feel this way?!_ No, me ,stay focused. The boss will kill you if you help her out! But... she's so... there's something about her...Fine then, I'll ask Burr!_

"Hey, Burr!" I yell at my twin, his darker fur ruffled against the upcoming fall wind. Summer is soon too end."Can we help Llana? I think we should show some backbone; we need to confront the boss!"

"Dude, you know what he'll do to us! Wait a sec, why do you wanna help them all of a sudden? Ohh, do you LIIIKE Llana?" he smiles mischievously. _Oh gosh! He found out! _I feel my face grow warm, and let a scowl goalie over my face. We just have a few things in common!" but it's too late; he found out... I can tell that he's already noticed (1) our shyness and antisocial preference, (2) owe wantings to help others, and (3) that bit of annoyance to most people. But she...

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing, though. We should help out Zoey and Llana. They are good people; we can't let it poison like the boss!"

We nod, and start running after the girls. _What should I say..? Ugh, maybe if I wasn't so shy? I'll just see what happens._

…...

As Zoey and I trudge through the dirt, we hear someone shout our names. Actually, I only heard mine...

Right then, a bundle of ligh brown fur crashes right into my scaled body. Once that darker brown timburr has stopped next to us, hand clamped against mouth to keep from snickering, Tim dashes to hide behind his. brother. _Why do I get the feeling I would have done that?_ "Sorry..." he mutters. A squeal erupts from Zoey, soon becoming rolling on thr floor with ragged gasps of breath while I glare and try not to roll my eyes. _  
_

"OK, what're you two doing here?" The loud oahawott manages to squeeze out, still giggling. "We want to tell you who stole your, uh, gems..." Tim murmurs, shyly glancing up at me.

" I KNEW they were taken!" I scowl. "It was the Scraggy, wasn't it?" "Yep..." Burr growls, too. " We can tell you where he's going ,but that's it. The boss will already be mad..."

Tim tells us where to go to get there, and we're off! But before that, I whisper, "Thanks," in his ear. Then before I can see his reaction, Zoey pulls my arm, and like I said before, we're off!

Our footsteps stop right in front of our destination. "Hazy Pass," whispers Zoey into the, well, pass, and it echoes off the walls. The place can't be too bad, right?

WRONG. Between pressing buttons to make a wooden staircase, attempting to defeat giant, pink, fluffy walls of tank-y Audino, and Zoey's continuous blabbering over _Do you like Tim _and _omygosh you're BLUSHING!, _I would've EXPLODED if we didn't make it to a rest area before the fifth floor.

Now we've made it to an opening. Zoey and I ae standing in a clearing overlooking Post Town on the left. The right ends to an orangey-colored, rocket overhang. The sight would be peaceful almost if Kangaroo Thing over there wasn't hogging space directly in front of us on the orange/brown stones a little less than one Arceus away.

I have gathered enough anger that I believe I DEFINANTLY could have freakkin' KILLED that Scraggy if I didn't hear someone BIG and LOUD lumbering up that dark, rocky hallway! Once I decided that I wouldn't be able to Super Tackle Scraggy and defeat him in one hit, I shove Zoey behind a rock to the left side and scoot in beside her. "WHAT WAS THA-" I shove my hand over her mouth just as a giant lump of dark brown fur steps onto the pathway.

"Got the gems?" he sneers. "Right here," Scraggy opens his hand to reveal the five glittering jewels.

"Good. Listen, Scraggy, I've got an idea. You get a little pay and we keep doing this. No one gets hurt," Gurdurr bargains. I see Scraggy nod. " What do you mean, 'keep doing this'?" he probes.

"OK, here's what's gonna happen: the two idiots you robbed are getting me more gems. You "bump" into them again, and the gems are robbed, again. And this keeps going on forever!" Gurdurr has an evil gleam in his eye.

"That's so cold!" Scraggy exclaims. "They need to learn that this world is full of mean Pokemon! It's never gonna be the same, so they gotta adapt: like me. You too! Got it?" Shouts Gurdurr. "Yeah, I know..." Scraggy murmurs.

That's when Zoey grabs my arm _again..._and we confront them. "That's not true!" Zoey and I shout in unison. " I've met a lot of good Pokemon in the world, too..." I murmur, back in quiet mode. Zoey shouts, "What Llana said! There are good Pokemon, like us, and I'll prove it to you! Ready, Llana?" And I nod. Then the battle starts.

Gurdurr swings his red girder around , missing Zoey while crushing into my head. I get swung over to the right and bashed into the overhang. Zoey jumps onto Scraggy and lets loose a jet of water. Then I see red and curl into the earth, dodging by a second. I vine whip over Gurdurr's head and swing into his face, giving it a hard SMACK! He tumbles over, stunned for the moment while Scraggy gets hurled in his stomach by Zoey's tackle. While I'm watching her, Gurdurr has wrung up his girder high over his head, fury burning in his gaze. Once I look upwards he's got me trapped and BANG. Once I've got my eyes opened, I barely hear Zoey screech, "Bye, Scrag- LLANA!" Once I've gotten up, I see Zoey stomach-tackling Gurdurr. This new tactic just saved me! _I'll thank her later... _

After some more stomach-tackles and vine whips, Gurdurr falls over. Sadly, while we had fought Gurdurr, Scraggy had escaped with the gems. All of a sudden, Tim and Burr bump into us once again!

"Boss, you gotta stop this!" Burr pleaded. "Yeah! Let's go back to building!" cried Tim. Gurdurr just huffs.

"So you two must have been the ones to have ratted me out!" He glowered. And with that, Gurdurr knocked out the duo with just a swing from his crowbar, and stalked away.

We shook the Timburr awake. "What was that all about?..." I whispered. "Ugh, we better tell them, bro," muttered Burr. The two got up and told us the whole story. "You see, the boss used to be good, like you and us," said Tim. " But then, one day he had an accident. For a few weeks, he couldn't work the best, but he soon got over it,"

"Then, a really shady pokemon asked for us to build a house." Burr continued. "We really poured our hearts into that house, you see, especially the boss. So when we finished, we hoped the guy would like it, when he TORE IT DOWN. If he only wanted it better, we'd understand. But this guy had PLANNED to destroy it... all along!"

"After then, Gurdurr turned evil..." muttered Tim. "He didn't do an honest work -or work at all! The boss just cheated on Pokemon for money. He was poisoned, I tell you! So Burr and I stuck around to see if he'd change... Hasn't. But with pokemon like you, we thought that MAYBE, just maybe, we could change him good. Will you help?"

"Of course!" Zoey squeals _no surprise there..._and I nod. The duo join us, and we start climbing.

The trip is not much different, but it was a lot more fun with Tim! Uh, and Burr._ I don't think I like __him... I don't know, maybe? Bah, we need to help Gurdurr!_

We touch the top. Gurdurr is staring at the moon. He turns around at the sound of footsteps.

"What... Do you still challenge me? Fine then. I'll win this time!" Gurdurr growls.

"No, wait!" Zoey shouts and I furiously shake my head. But it looks like we have to fight, one more time...

The battle was over in a matter of minutes. It was a lot easier with Tim! Uh,and Burr. This time Zoey makes sure that Gurdurr listens. "Gurdurr, we don't want anyone besides YOU, TIM AND BURR to build our home. I won't _accept _it unless it's you guys!" I nod.

Now Tim and Burr are tearing up. "Boss, we want you to go back to being good! Where you cared about other Pokemon, and your work!" Tim shouts. "Please... we all want you back!" Burr adds.

This gets Gurdurr crying, too. "You're right! I'm sorry, everyone. Llana and Zoey, I'll build you two a house! And it might not be perfect, with my injury and out-of-practice skills, but I will. You too, Tim and Burr!... I'm just gonna cry for a few moments, now.

And he does. Tim and Burr cry with him. I seriously think Zoey was crying to begin with, and now I'm starting to feel the accursed plip of wet, salty droplets too...

Tim then looks up at me, and whispers, "Thanks..." back to me. We both smile, just a little...

…...

It takes about a week, but we get our house built. All of my friends are helping: Zoey, Quagsire, Burr, Gurdurr of course, and... Tim. It's strange, but I feel that I may be drawn to him somehow? I'm not even sure how to explain my feelings for someone so similar to me, yet so far away.

After those seven long days, Zoey and I sink into our new nests. "Ahhhh, so much better," zoey mumbles. I laugh. "Good night, Llana..."

"Good night, Zoey..."

**Me: Yes! Chapter four is done!**

**Llana: this one took you ALL DAY!**

**Me: Yep! So happy I finished it now!**

**Tim: Now to go take a nap-**

**Zoey: With Llana! :)**

**Llana and Tim: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Tune in for chapter five! I'm gonna go cool this scandal... Nah, I'll go tell Burr and get some popcorn! **


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings for Others

**Me: OK, everyone, this chapter will either make it a week later than expected, or is on time, because I'm going on vacation today... for a week. I still have time, so I'll try to use it wisely and stuff.**

**Zoey: Wooo! Chapter 5!**

**I also thank everyone for their reviewing! It helps me a lot. :)**

Chapter 5: Feelings for Others

_I've only been with my uncle for three days, and this is the fourth dungeon we've passed by! I'm getting bored of waiting for him to clear it out so we can take the easy paths! He says it's because I'm still young, but I don't listen. He has just ventured over to a place near a pond. He didn't say I could come, but he didn't tell me if it was a dungeon... because he wasn't when he wasn't looking, I snuck in behind him. "It's not scary here!" I laugh..._

I wake up to a blue figure staring down at me. "ACK!" I scream, and tumble out of my nest, onto the wooden flooring only to remember my friend Quagsire. "Oh, hey Quagsire, what're you doing here?" I yawn. Then I remember someone we're forgetting.

"Zoey!" I holler at her rolled-up figure in the nest beside me. "Wake up!"

She yawns, then looks up. "What the-?" she mutters. "Oh, hey Quagsire!" She smiles and hops out of her nest.

"Hello, Llana and Zoey, hmmm!" Quagsire replies. We have considered him as a friend since he's been helping us a lot. "It's good to finally see you two ,mmmm, awake!

"I wanted to show you something new that's been, hmmm, built in Pokemon Paradise!" He opens our big oak door and we all step outside. He takes us down a path in front of our house, and it soon levels out into a grassy clearing with a light blue tent further down, a notice board to our direct right, and some work space for anyone that wants to live here.

"Here it, mmmm, is!" Quagsire chirps, trotting over to the bulletin board. "This is the, hmmm, notice board, where Pokemon put notices if they need ,hmmm, help!"

"Wow!" squeals Zoey. "This is so cool! Say, Llana, do you mind if I get to choose the first job?"

"No," I smile. "As long as we're helping someone in need, I don't really care!" "Yay!" Zoe squeals, again, and she stepped up to the creamy brown board covered in countless help pleas.

"Hmmm," she mutters."Something... a bit more... in dire need..."

"_Why did Uncle say dungeons were so scary? This one doesn't even have other Pokemon in it!" Little do I know of the sly Petilil following me around the waterfall basin.._

_The Petilil sneak closer to me, their green flower-like bodies easily blending in with the fooliage._

I'm snapped back to the present when Zoey whispers, "Oh no..." then YANKS a paper off of the notice board. "Now just take it to, hmmm, the Azumarill over there, and she'll, mmmm, open the gate to the correct path!" Quagsire says. "Wait, hmmm, Zoey, why are you choosing that one?"

I stare at the Pokemon Quagsire was talking about. The Pokemon looks like a big, oval- shaped, blue rabbit with small arms and legs. She also has a small name tag pinned to her chest labled "Ava."

I see Ava, the Azumarill, and Quagsire hovering over the paper Zoey chose. "You COULD choose a different one, if you fancy to that," Ava says. "No," Zoey defiantly replies. "Llana right. We should help those in NEED, not ones with the biggest reward!"

"That isn't exactly what I said, but I agree. What job are we doing, anyways?" I ask. "This one!" Zoey shouts, and throws the notice at me. I catch it, and read:

**Help! **

**My good friend, Todd,is missing! He is a Dunsparce, and for those who have never met a Dunsparce, they are yellow snake-like Pokemon with blue stripes on their backs and blue surrounding their eyes. A Dunsparce also has small white wings on their back.**

**Todd was going to Stompstump Peak , but I think he got lost. Please! He's not a good explorer, and I'm worried he's injured!**

**Reward:**

**1 Blast Seed**

**1 Red Key**

**100 Poke**

**-Elijah**

I stare at Elijah's name, written neatly, and wonder WWHAT kind of Pokemon he is. _I wonder..._

I look at Ava, and nod. "I agree. Let's go, Zoey!"

As we start packing, I fell that I remember the name ,_Stompstump Peak_ from an earlier time. And once Ava has prepared the gate to go to Stompstump Peak, I ask her how old the Dungeon is. "It was mysteriously discovered by an older Snivy and his niece," she replies. "I always wondered if they made it out alive..., because they had explored through Desolate Canyon right after. Not many Pokemon made it through there alive in the old days..." she muttered. _Boy, is she in for a surprise!_

I strap the small, purple satchel around my shoulder. I always used this one with my Uncle, and we don't have anything else. Quagsire cheers, "Well come back to my shop when you've saved Todd, hmmm!" and Ava murmurs, "My lucky stars! What an ugly satchel!"

I snarl at the lady when her small, blue paw attempts to rip my satchel away, and she jumps back in fear. I let my vines loose, causing Ava to start running away. _She better have learned her lesson! _Quagsire lifts his giant hand in a wave, and I start too walk towards the open gate. Zoey badgers into Quagsire's tent, causing it to fall over, and hurries after me. "Bye!" She shouts backwards as I feel her wet paw grabbing my own scaly green one and taking off.

She let go of me once we stopped in front of it: Stompstump Peak. The whole place was made up of three giant platforms of wooden logs underneath carpets of grass. There were walkways cut into the hills with access on top of both the east and west logs hills. The top one had a pool of water in it... and the east and west hills were pretty much symmetrical!

_I've broken through to the western top hill. I see my uncle on one above me ,taking a small sip of water from a pond with a waterfall. The waterfall also sloped into a lake area underneath me, where I was supposed to wait. While I'm gazing at the view, my uncle looks down and notices me. "Llana!" He cries, but it's too late. The three Petilil bombard into me, and I lose conscious. _

"Llana, wake up!" I hear a shout and remember Zoey. "Sorry," I murmur. "It's just that I remember being here before, and I've got nostalgia..." "Then deliver it with a side of butt-kick!" Zoey smiles, which gets me laughing.

While we walk through the dark cave on the east side of Stompstump Peak, I explain to Zoey my first time going inside a real dungeon. Once I finished the story of our debut in the newly discovered dungeon, _by me..._ Zoey and I keep going. The place is almost pitch black, but I still see the stupid Bagon before it reaches us.

"_Vine Whip!" My Uncle uses it so the vine whips around his opponent, strangling it. Then to do a real whopping of pain, he swings around on the vine- strangling the sorry enemies- and KICKS the first one off the mountain! _

"Vine Whip!" I wrap the vine around the little blue dragon- like my Uncle did- and KICKED the thing's head with full force! After Zoey added a stomach-tackle, the Bagon fainted.

We quickly scale to the top of the East Peak. Then I see a stack of logs in the east river and get an idea. _We knock as many as we can down, then do so on the Western side,and use the fallen pieces like a bridge! _I point it out to Zoey, and she quickly RAMS into the stack, sending three logs tumbling into the basin underneath. They get stuck in the middle of two rocks. _I just hope the same outcome will occur on the other side..._

Zoey points out a dangling ladder on the edge of the hill, so we start to climb down it. I start to quiver with the shaking of the brown, unstable ladder, pleading for it to not fall.

Five seconds later, the ladder falls... _Ugh, my head..._I think as I lose consciousness.

"WAKE UUUPPP, LLANA! PLEEAAASSEE! DON'T DIEEE ON MEEE!" Zoey wails. "I'm up, I'm Up!" I shout. "Oh, OK." Zoey smiles and we run to go bash some logs atop the second hill on the west side of Stompstump Peak.

Once the logs clunk against the rock and settle into a makeshift bridge over, Zoey takes a step when we hear a "Wait!" from behind us. Soon enough, an Emolga runs up behind me.

I stare at the Pokemonfor a moment. An Emolga is a flying squirrel Pokemon, with a white body and arms, black ears, tail and back of it's wing-skin, and yellow on the inside of it's ears, yellow pouches on it's face, and the inside of each wing.

"Hi.." he pants. "I'm Elijah," "Oh, cool!" Zoey squeals. "I'm Zoey and this is Llana! She's usually the quiet one!" "I can see that," mutters Elijah.

"So," he asks. "are you two the ones that are gonna help Todd? I know the reward is a bit cheesy, but he needs help!" "Uh, yeah," I murmur, "We're looking for him, too."

"OK, then, just holler if you see him!" Elijah starts walking again, searching for Todd.

"C'mon, let's go on the bridge!" Zoey grabs my arm for the second time and we scurry down the ladder, fast enough for it to stay in one piece!

_The three Petilil started tumbling down to their deaths, but the lead one grabs onto my arm and hisses, "You're going down with us!_" _I'm about to die as I see my pitifully small life flash before my eyes, until I remember what Gerald did to save himself from falling, when he attacked the Petilil. "Vine Whip!" I screech and tug the vine onto a Petilil, and right before I hit the ground, I lasso off it and swing to safety. "Llana?" my Uncle shouts. "Are you OK?" "That was fun!" I shout back at him. _

As we cross the bridge, I see Elijah file in behind us, then run into the cave opening. He runs past a shiny crystal wall. "Oooh!" whispers Zoey. "They're so beautiful! Llana, I'm going to go get one so that we can take it home!" I nod. While Zoey digs out the crystal, my eyes graze over the spot where the first crystal was taken.

"_Llana, you have found a new dungeon!" my uncle whispers. "Come, let's explore further."_

_We had found that crystal wall, and took the most circular piece we saw. "I'll make this into a necklace for you, so you'll always remember the dungeon you found. Llana, what will you name it?" I thought about the stumps, which reminded me of giant Pokemon's footprints... "Stomp, uh stump... Peak! Like a little hill mountain!" I squeal. He smiles. "I'll go tell the residents of the nearest town,"_

Now Zoey has taken the crystal, and shouts, "Look! There's Todd!" We were so happy that I almost grabbed Zoey's arm! Then she grabbed mine and we ran up to him.

"Elijah, over here!" Zoey and I shouted. "We found Todd!" Elijah hurried over, and the two hugged. "Next time, I'll tell you where I was going, it's just that I heard Virision was coming, so I wanted to be her friend... and..."

"OK, this is real touching and all, but I think we should GET OUT BEFORE WE DO GET HURT!" Zoey screeches. And with that, the four of us left the dungeon.

We all sat down in Post Town. "Here is the reward!" Todd says, and gives us 100 poke, a blast seed, and a red key. "I wonder where it opens up to," murmurs Zoey.

"So, why did you go to Stompstump Peak, Todd?" Elijah probes his best friend. "I wanted to give the lovely Virision a gift, one of the crystals in Stompstump Peak," muttered Todd. "But I was hasty and got lost again... I'm sorry, everyone," This gets me to grab the necklace around my neck: the first crystal to be plucked. I look at Zoey.

"Right!" She says. "You can have our crystal, Todd!" And when we give it to him, a green, deer like Pokemon with a cream-colored face and legs bursts into the town. "T- that's Virision!" Immediately, the yellow snake's face flashes red with love. Hey, isn't he the pokemon Stella had told me of, the one that happens to fall for all the female immortals, herself included?

She says, "Hello, everyone. Good to see you again. I'll be booking my room at Mary's boutique if you want me," Bunches of random Pokemon from everywhere -Zoey and I included- into the large structure.

Virision looks at us. "You new?" she asks, directing the question towards Zoey. Zoey hurriedly nods, while I glance at the deer. I know I've seen her before... "Also," Zoey starts. "My friend Todd wants to give you something!" Everyone in the room stares at Todd. "V-Virision," stutters Todd. "I-I want t-to be your friend. H-h-here," he gives her the crystal.

Virison stares down at the Dunsparce. The look in her gaze is stronger and colder than I've ever seen on such a nice-looking Pokemon."Sorry," Virision's ice-cold voice slices through Todd. "I don't make friends. Friends result in sadness and hate." She stalks away.

Right then, Todd runs off. This gets Zoey, Elijah and I to run after him, but I'm behind everyone else, so I hear Gurdurr shout, "I KNEW it! Virision makes no friends! Am I right?" "YEAH!" everyone in the room starts crying about being rejected from Virision. Everyone except- I feel his hand on my back.

"Hi," whispers Tim. We both blush. "Listen, I've gotta go help Todd, but I'll see you later," I smile. But before I leave Tim says back, "I'll figure out what's going on," and points at two Pawniard sneering at Todd. Then we both go our separate ways.

I shout, "Zoey! Two Pawniard are with him!" when I notice that she's talking to Quagsire.

"OK," she whispers to me. "There are two Pawniard bringing him to Desolate Canyon. Let's go show them our mad skills." I smile, and we go chasing after the trio.

It's a long, hot trek that looks like another cave, but we finally topple onto the top. "Give us back Todd!" Zoey shouts at the duo. "YEAH!"

We look back to see Elijah scampering over to the rock after us. Todd mutters, "I already told you to let me go. Now you have to fight an uneven match!" That's when the Pawniard whistle.

Two Venipede and two Galvantula crawl out of a nearby path. They hiss, "who'sss gonna looossssssee, now?" and smile a toothy grin.

The Venipede in front of me looks like a giant bug with a red coating around it's face. And the Galvantula look like giant yellow, furry spiders. Just looking at the four bug-types sends shivers down my spine.

We brace for impact. And instead hear a shout. I open my eyes to see Gurdurr, Tim, Burr, and Virision. They all jump is to help us. Right before the fight begins, though, I lock eyes with Tim, and smile. He does the same to me. Then I focus on the Venipede in front of me.

I wrap the makings of a vine whip around Venipede, and push all my force into a giant kick! Then I remember my type disadvantage. The Venipede shakes the impact off, and poison stings me. I feel my arm burning up when Gurdurr swigs his crowbar around and smacks it into Venipede's side. It gives me just enough time to sneak in a Pursuit, and the enemy's down. Around me, Zoey is holding off the second Venipede while Tim and Burr are working together on the final Galvantula. Virision has weakened the first Pawniard to almost faint. I run up beside Burr, and the two of us attack the Galvantula to fainting zone. Then the brothers scurry over to the second Pawniard when I remember Zoey. "Zoey!" I scream, and run over to the second Venipede.

She's hanging on by a thread, so I take her place when the poison sting shoots at me. The burn in my arm doesn't fade this time, and I feel myself getting weaker. The Venipede smiles and mutters, "you're going down!" That's when Gurdurr smacks the vile creature with his crowbar until he's sure it fainted.

… "We did it!" cries Zoey, and I smile. Then i stare in shock as Zoey falls over, swirls bin her oval-shaped eyes. Before I can shout for help, though, I feel the poison take ahold of me and a small pain crawls up my spine. Then I see purple, and I feel a cold pain force me onto my knees. The sheer cold feeling makes me shiver, and I gasp in relief as a small seed is forded into my mouth.

"...Are you OK?" I see Tim facing me, s worry creasing his gaze. I feel the shsrp tang of the heal seed fill my body, and can stand again. "I-I think so," I mutter. When I look at Zoey, I see her getting up as well, with the help of Elijah. I walk over to them. "Zoey, I have a question to ask you... You too, Llana," he says. Zoey squeals. "You wanna live with us in Pokemon Paradise? Consider yourself AND Todd invited!" we all group hug. Then Tim and Burr join in, too. I turn around and face Virision. Her face shows a happiness I've never seen before. _She realized that she wasn't good. Maybe she'll change for father greater good!__  
_

Virision then asks," You all, I am sorry I failed to notice what friends are like. Do you believe I could join you? I feel that these rainbows that used to be here, the Rainbows of Hope, will return with Pokemon like you. I want to be a Pokemon like you, and change, like how Gurdurr said he did. Do you believe I could?"

Zoey and I smile. "Of course!" This gets Virision to smile, too. Then Elijah speaks up. "You know that we can trust Virision? You all SAW what she did to Todd! Am I right ,Todd?... Todd?"

But Todd is too busy looking at Virision with hearts in his eyes to respond. "Just give her a chance, Elijah. She now knows what friends are like. Don't take that away from her," I whisper. "Besides, I saw the Rainbows of Hope when I was young. She is not speaking nonsense,"

"Sign ,I'll try," he murmurs...

That night, while we're walking home, I watch as a light brown figure slow down in front of me, so that we stand close together. He lets a smile onto his face, possibly because I'm here? I can't help myself when the urge presents itself, and a smile somehow comes onto my own face, too. The silence welcomes us together, and before I know it our bodies Are brushing alongside each other. "Llana," Tim starts, and for the first time I notice how much he is similar to me than most other timburr: crazy psychos that punch a bunch and don't think. Yet Tim... "I'm happy I have this chance to-"

But before I get a finished response from him, I hear a familiar shout, "LLANA! HURRY UP, LETS GO HOOMMMEE!" We both sigh angrily, and I feel my cheeks redden. Then a reassuring smile spreads onto Tim's face once more. "Good luck with that girl," I offer one final smile.

Then I run to catch up with Zoey.

**Yes! Got it done! Thank you all for reading, and tune in next week (after my vacation..) for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: More Friends!

**ME: YES! WE'RE FINALLY GOT BACK!**

**Zoey: And that means ALL of us!**

**Me: Correct. I'm going to post a short story after this. When I say short story, I mean story without chapters.**

**Zoey: With ME starring! **

**Llana: OK. Now without further ado... Star:**

**Me: CREATIVITY!1 BWAAAHHHHHH!1!**

**Oh yeah! If someone doesn't know who Todd is, he's the Dunsparce you're supposed to save in Stompstump Peak!**

Chapter 6: More friends!

_I stood up, wiping sweat off my face for what felt like the umpteenth time today. Two other Pokemon: a darker brown version of me and a larger one, stretched up and smiled with me. We had just finished the best house of all: made for some witch-like lady named Miranda and her daughter -also known as my brother's third girlfriend- Missy, a smaller version of her mother Then all of a sudden, Missy screeched, "OK, Mom, let these suckers have it!" _

_The mismagious started demolishing the best creation we had ever made, bursting globs of shadows at the home **over **and **over **and **over again**. And as the house started crumbling, so did Gurdurr's emotions. "What are you DOING?!" He cried, and he fell to the dusty soil onto his knees, crestfallen._

"_Oh yeah, and by the way, Burrie Burr," Missy giggled. "I NEVER LOVED YOU!" And squealed with happiness as Burr's heart snapped in two. My fury had just reached it's peak._

"_That's it!" I shout at the ghost types. "It's one thing to plan on destroying a perfect house, but do so while killing BOTH my bro and the boss from the inside?!" I swung my log so hard that Missy went flying until no one could see her anymore. _

_And as she flew into the distance, Missy screeched, "Next time, I'll choose the SHY ONEEEEE!"_

_We never saw them again. And even though it took a whopping 3 MONTHS, Burr finally recovered and started talking to people again. But the boss..._

I suddenly jolt awake, sweat dripping off me. "Man, did I hate those two," I murmur, reminiscing that day, only about 8 months ago.

"Bro?" I say, tapping on Burr to wake him up. We're sleeping at Swanna's Inn, not having a real place to stay just yet.

"What?" he grumbles, shaking straws off his darker- brown fur.

"Do you remember Missy?" I ask. "I'm scared a little that Llana might not like me, and that she'll turn into another heart-breaker, but this time for me."

"Dude," he says. "Relax! If Llana wasn't into you, she'd be avoiding you or something! And you remember Mina! She and Re-nae were good all around. And Mina's coming back, you know..."

"Yeah," I respond back, and Burr rolls over in his bed, itching his back. I know that Mina and Re-nae are good, it's just that Llana is the first girl I really LIKED! And I have a real good feeling about this one... I hope.

…...

The same wolf from before jumps out into the night sky, smiling. _Good thing I was able to convince Virision to return to Hope Valley. _She thinks, detecting her friend below. It would have been bad for her if she stayed negative. Hope needs to stay with everyone. _Well, now that I've done that, I think Kyurem will give me a break from the prophecy so that I can see my best friend. If not, then I'll just squeeze some time in now. _She smiles at the thought of visiting Llana before Kyurem was said to become insane. It'd be like a vacation before going off to save the world! Now to just find that snivy...

...

I yawn, just waking up. _So good to not see Quagsire in my face this morning!_ Then I remember my new friend. "Zoey!" I shout, jumping out of my straw bed and walking up to hers. "WAKE UP!"

Zoey's eyes immediately snap open. "Mom, just five more minutes Hi Llana!" She jumps out of the straw bed, bits and pieces showering everywhere.

"Why did you yell at me to come over to you last night when you know EXACTLY where our house is?!" I demand.

"I wanted to know what you were doing..." she yawns, rubbing sleep dust from her eyes. "Besides..." she continues, "It'd be rude to walk up to you while you're with your boyfriend."

"What?!" I screech. "I don't have time for that!" The stupid oshawott giggles madly.

"Let's go wake everyone up!" I cheer, and we stream out of our house, searching for the new members of our explorer group...

Ten minutes later, Todd, Elijah, Virision, Zoey and I all gather in front of the wooden door that leads into our house. "How did you all sleep?" Zoey and I say, snickering when Todd gives out a moan. "We are going to need houses like you," mutters Elijah, and Virision nods before letting out a huge yawn.

Right out of nowhere Pete the Pelliper drops a letter on my head. "Ouch!" I complain.

I stare up at the pelican-like Pokemon as he flew away. I looked at him from his blue-tinged hair, to his giant beak, to his blue-tinged wings, pearly white body, and tiny yellow feet. _I swear I will kill that bird..._

The letter topples off my hand and into Zoey's outstretched paws. "This is it!" she squeals, giving everyone else a miniature earache. I am now immune to those terrible things.

She rips open the letter and reads it to us:

**To the team of Zoey and friends:**

**It seems you now have at least 4 team members to your explorer group. In order to obtain joining of the Helping Adventurous Pokemon Prosper Institute (HAPPI), you must pick out a team name. Once you have, please write id down on this letter and send it back with Pete.**

**-HAPPI**

"Yes!" Zoey squeals. "Now we can be a real and official Pokemon explorer team! If someone is lost, LLANA," She says, looking straight at me, "Then I'll explain: All the new explorer groups that don't work at the Guild -a place to learn to expertly prosper as an explorer group- ,they are asked to join HAPPI, a way to keep everyone connected in case a team is hurt severely or permanently or something!"

"What should we name the team?" Virision inquires. We all start to scratch our heads and shout, "HMMMMMM!" at each other, making it more fun. "I know a perfect name!" shouts Elijah, drowning out an extra-long "HMM" made by Virision. She looks at him, a little angrily at first.

"Let's be Elijah's Evolvers!" he says. "Um, SOME OF US don't want to be "Fully evolved", ELIJAH!" Zoey and I shout at him.

Before anyone else calls out another terrible, dumb, or terribly dumb name, Zoey shouts over the "crowd", "HEY GUYS, LET'S HAVE LLANA PICK A NAME!" Everyone but Elijah nod to this.

I murmur, "I thought the name, the Super Squad, sounded promising..." Upon hearing this, all but Elijah nod on it. "Really?" he mutters.

After Zoey and I send the letter back to Pete, with me giving him a little strangle with my favorite move, Wrap, we are bombarded with Quagsire.

"Guys, hmm!" he says. "I gotta, hmm, show you something now that you're mmm, a team!" he rushes towards his tent and a new, bright yellow one, forcing us to follow.

"Right here, mm-Hmm!" Quagsire says, and we all screech to a stopping point. "Now that you're a team, I can help you choose the, mmm, roster so that everyone gets a turn, mmm-hmm!" he chirps. "Basically, hmm, only 4 Pokemon are allowed in a dungeon at a time! So since you've got 5 Pokemon with you, you've gotta choose one to stay behind, mmm-hmm! If you want to know who I'd recommend, just ask, hmm!"

I nod. "OK, then what's that sh- OH MY GOSH IT'S SCRAGGY." Zoey and I have our mouths wide open, tongue hanging out. "Quagsire, WHAT IS A CRIMINAL DOING HERE?" I ask, my voice almost stuttering with shock.

"Oh, don't worry about, hmm, Scraggy!" Quagsire smiles. "This is punishment. He's gotta, mmm, help you either learn of forget moves, or he'll, hmm, suffer some consequences!" Scraggy starts to wildly shudder at the word "consequences." Ava walks by and nods.

"Don't worry, y'all!" Ava says, smiling. "Quagsire used to be another prodigy! OMG, check out Scraggy, he's shaking like a li'l bobble head!" and walks off, giggling.

We smile at that. "OK, everyone," I murmur, taking leader at the moment. "Zoey and I will go out on a mission with... uh... I guess Virision and Todd. Also, nobody is allowed to wander off into a dungeon alone. Only when you're stronger like Virision." I look at Virision after that, making her blush a little.

Before Elijah can disagree, though, Pete drops a giant treasure chest. I look up at it for a second and hear Zoey squeal, " Llana! LOOK OUT!" before I get donked right on the head with it! Then everything goes black...

5 minutes later, I hear a shuffling as my body gets lighter. Zoey grabs my hand and pulls me right up.

"You OK?" I nod, and we open the treasure chest. Inside is a Team Treasure Bag with colorful flowers on top of the usual beige colored cloth, possibly 500,000,000,000,000 badges for our team -with a customized watery blue flower on each- a team badge that glows whenever our hearts our connected or something..., and a letter. Zoey grabs the letter and starts reading it:

**To the Super Squad:**

**Thank you for choosing to participate in the HAPPI. Here are some supplies you will need for your team. Sew the team badge on the inside of your personally customized bag to get it working, and give a badge to everyone on the team. If you need help, send for a rescue signal, and a team will come shortly. Thank you.**

**In Arceus we trust,**

**HAPPI**

"I'm going to give all our team members a badge!" Zoey squeals. "Llana, go give one to everyone else, and I mean Quagsire and stuff!" she runs off with 3 badges in hand.

I place three badges in our treasure bag, take 3 more, and run off into the direction where Ava was walking...

10 minutes later I've rounded everyone up. "OK, now let's go on an adventure!" I say, a smile making it's way onto my mouth. Then Virision, Zoey, Todd and I run up to the board and choose a mission.

**Me: that's it for 6! I thought it was a good stopping point.**

**Zoey: Can't wait for 7!**

**Llana: I know it's coming out soon, since you've still got a lot of ideas left. Am I right, Starry?**

**Me: Yesh!**


	7. Chapter 7: Even More New Friends!

**Me: Hello, people and Pokemon alike! Time for chapter -cues Zoey-**

**Zoey: SEVVENNNNNNN! :)**

**Llana: I think the last chapter was short.**

**Me: Well I wanted to end there, so BLEH TO YOU!**

**Llana: Longer?**

**Me: This one is! Now let's get this -cues Zoey-**

**Zoey: ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Chapter 7: Even More New Friends!

Our group was crawling on hands and hooves to be able to sneak around a newly discovered Monster House. Thankfully, no one heard us.

We were in Hazy Pass, searching for what had to be the DUMBEST PILOSWINE OF ALL TIME! A Piloswine is basically a humpback pig with loads of brown fur covering all of it's body except for two snow-white tusks and a bright pink snout. He needed rescuing on floor 5, but that's not why he's so dumb...

Virision, Todd, Zoey and I were in the last area of Floor 7, which happened to be in the monster house, when we found Pig: HE WAS BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY A METAPOD! Metapod is a cocoon Pokemon that is all yellow, and also only knows Harden, yet SOMEHOW Pig had managed to get to floor 7 thinking it was 5, get in the corner of the very last area of floor 7, AND get captured by the world's worst fighter...

I facepalm for what felt like the umpteenth time today.

I casually walk up to Metapod, noticing that ONCE AGAIN Virision and Todd decided to go wander about on their own without consulting me or anything. Then when I'm right in front of Metapod with Zoey beside me, I get an alert that Todd was fainted by the Monster house. "Amateurs..." I mutter.

"Would you like me to give Pig to you two?" Metapod asks in a British accent when I realize Pig's second mistake on his notice paper: Metapod was HELPING him. And with that, I use my badge to teleport Pig, Metapod, Virision, Todd's fainted body, Zoey and myself out of the dungeon.

Pig forgets to pay us on saving him.

…...

The next day, I shake myself awake to the voices of Quagsire, Gurdurr, and Scraggy.

"I don't trust the guy, no matter WHAT you say Quagsire!" Gurdurr screeches. I can hear Scraggy quivering from my home. "Well, hmm, I know that you'll trust me once Scraggy messes up, mm-hmm!" Quagsire says, defiant. This gets Scraggy to let out a high-pitched squeal. I start giggling while listening to the trio talk.

Zoey starts hitting me on the head. I look up, and growl, "What was that for?" She stares at me for a minute, dumbfounded. "Oh! So you're awake already!" she laughs. "Did you hear Scraggy?" This gets us both tumbled onto our backs, howling with laughter.

We walk outside and meet up with our team, but Virision brings not one, but two unexpected guests! "Tim, Burr, what're you doing here?!" I ask, shakily. _Ugh, why am I always so stupid around those two? OK, mostly Tim... but I don't get it! I've never felt this way before. If only my parents didn't- well, you know..._

"The boss said we can join the team!" Burr shouts, happily and Tim smiles. At this, Zoey grabs two badges out of our treasure bag and chucks them at the Timburr. "Consider yourself officially IN!" she squeals.

Then before we can make team arrangements, Scraggy gets the nerve to stroll by, out of Quagsire's field of vision. "So, you little punks got boyfriends that are gonna beat me up, too?" he sneers. Zoey and I immediately facepalm. "Dude, just stay out of this!" Tim says in a low growl. "Heh, yeah right, doofus!" laughs Scraggy.

All of a sudden, an almost inaudible voice is heard over Scraggy's stupid guffaws. "HMMMMMM?" Quagsire's trademark voice is heard, and Scraggy starts to stutter again. "Bye, ya- you, you l-little ,uh, twerps!" he shouts and sprints away in a hurry.

"What's his problem?" Elijah growls, getting Tim, Burr, Zoey and I needing to explain Gurdurr's stupid evil ways...

"OK!" I start, everyone looking in my direction now. "We can't have two different teams just yet, saying that only seven Pokemon are here, but for now the teams don't change. Let's roll!" Virision, Todd, Zoey and I scamper over to Ava and the bulletin board.

Before we make a decision, though, Gurdurr comes by. "Hey, Llana!" he shouts, getting the four of us to stare at him. "I'll be living here, now, if that's alright with you," he starts, letting us give out cheers before continuing. "But I'm going to need materials to help me built. I'm going to need a Sturdy Vine so I can keep practicing! It's the best way to get my skills better and better! Could you help? They're rewards you can get by helping other Pokemon..." he says. "Of course!" Zoey squeals. _I knew that was coming!_ I think and attempt to hide my snicker when Virision, Todd, and even Gurdurr moan.

We decide to help Pignite, a Pokemon that got lost with his Explorer Group, team Fighter, in one of the two new mystery dungeons: Forest Grotto.

I decide that this dungeon is BY FAR my favorite once we take the first step in. The whole dungeon is a nearby giant cave blocked off by a log, making the only way in to jump high. There is grass and moss covering much of the damp, green cave, giving it a cozy look in my mind. The floor has ponds around many corners, so this makes Zoey happy, too. And as I move on with Virision and Todd, we leave Zoey in a large puddle, accidentally forgotten.

…...

I walk around this dungeon, my home, and feel yet another wave of lonesome almost rocks me off my feet. I shiver again, wishing I have friends once again. Because of my heavy thinking, I don't notice the water lapping around my body. "AAAH! BAGON!" A loud Pokemon screeches, forcing me to cover my ears in fear. The Oshawott Tackles me in the stomach, forcing me to let go of my ears and fall over.

"STOP!" I shout, knowing that if the Oshawottt hurts me anymore I'll faint. "Why should I?" She growls, making me shiver all over again. "I- I just thou-thought that you, you might be an e-explorer te-am.." I stutter, close to losing consciousness. "Pokemon can be GOOD here?" she asks, and I quickly bob my head up and down numerous times...

…...

The Bagon has silver hair in multiple braids, some small and big with short bangs at the top of her head, covering her hazel eyes. The Bagon also has a blue body with a light yellow underbelly.

"Then what's your name?" I ask, confused. _How is a Pokemon good if they're in a dungeon?-Oh wait, I'm good._

"J-Jenna," she murmurs, and I help her up. "Well, J-Jenna," I snicker a little. "I'm Z-Zoey!" I say, and burst out in laughter. "Welcome to the team!" I squeal, and offer her an Oran Berry. "These are my FAVORITE!" I squeal again. "But Llana for some reason HATES sweet berries! I don't know WHY she loves Aspear berries, but these heal you, so eat up!"

Jenna eats the berry and I can tell she feels better now. "C'mon!" I chirp. "Let's go find Llana!" I grab Jenna's paw and we're off! Along the way, I also decide to tell her WHO Llana is, so she won't be all confused and stuff.

…_..._

"Hey guys, where's Zoey?" I ask, only to remember that Virision decided to go down a corridor I KNOW we've already been through, and that Todd followed her. I let out a small sigh. But my moment of slight peace is ruined when my best friend crashes, sending a lost Bagon right on top of me. Zoey sees that I'm about to use my Wrap attack -and almost severely injure the Bagon on top of me- when Zoey shouts, "LLANA, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" getting me to lose my concentration.

The Bagon on top of me hops off and murmurs, "Uh, I'm Jenna. A-are you Llana?" I nod, and shout, "Todd, Virision, GET OVER HERE!" The two immediately run over to us.

"OK," I murmur. "We have a new teammate named Jenna. She is not as strong, AND is still even more socially awkward than me right now, so I think that I'll teleport someone else. Any takers?"

Virision nods. "I'll go home and tell Elijah that he can choose a request for the second group," and with that she teleports away. "That's smart," Zoey murmurs, and I nod. "Elijah hates her guts, but being generous like that just might help!" Then I walk into the stairs.

Zoey, Jenna, Todd and I climb onto the fourth floor. As I'm closing the latch so nobody falls back down again, we hear a shriek. "That's our cue!" Zoey squeals, grabs my arm, and we start running.

…...

Twenty minutes, twelve seconds, and two bumped noses later I crash into an Axew. He is a baby dragon Pokemon that is a sickening slight Green and two sideways tusks. "Over here!" I shout, and Zoey crashes into me. "Look!" she squeals. "It's Axew from team Fighters!" "And over there!" says Jenna, now less shy and more powerful. "It's Pignite and Pikachu!" Pignite is an orange fire pig Pokemon that stands on two feet, and Pikachu... I believe we all know what Pikachu looks like.

I grab my badge and teleport the trio out. To this,Zoey and I high-five.

Then we walk through a corridor, only to be bombarded by yet another- "MONSTER HOUSE!" screeches Zoey, and I let out a giant moan. "Why do we keep running into THESE?!"

Before I take a single hit, though, the Team Badge sewed inside our treasure bag starts glowing. _Now what?_ I, out of curiosity, stare at the badge. And Zoey, out of idiocy, decides to poke the badge.

To my surprise, the badge stops glowing, and our whole team uses our strongest move. This gets me to remember what Quagsire said two days ago...

_Now that you are a team, hmm," Quagsire starts. "You share more than just, mm, that! An explorer team shares move strength, mm-hmm! So now your moves, mm, get stronger and become II and III moves the more they're used, mm-hmm! Now, since Elijah and Zoey both know, hmm, Tackle, if Elijah never uses Tackle but Zoey's becomes Tackle, mm, II, then Elijah's is automatically, hmm, II also! _

"_But mine is called Stomach Tackle!" Zoey proudly announced. We all started laughing._

I use my Vine Whip, Zoey uses "Stomach" Tackle, Jenna surprises us with a Dragon Claw, and Todd just uses Defense Curl. The combined attacks are enough to defeat almost every enemy and give a defense boost to the ones that are still standing. It's enough commotion to let all of us sneak through and escape into the staircase unharmed.

Once we get through the dungeon, Pignite gives us not 1, but 2 Sturdy Vines, and 2 Rich Soil to thank us for saving his team! As Zoey and I head off to our home, we say goodnight to the newcomers: Jenna, Tim, and Burr. While I struggle to fall asleep on the hay, my mind wanders. _I'm so happy to know Jenna has a real home now! It's pretty interesting to know that Tim and Burr will be with us in dungeons, but why must I blush and act so foolish with Tim? If only Gerald or Stella were here..._

…...

The wolf was now sitting on the rough, scratchy dirt in this "Pokemon Paradise". _Sure doesn't look like a Paradise to me!_ She thought. _I must be close now. Llana's aura is nearby; I can feel it! But why would she- of all Pokémon- already guess what her destiny is?! She of all people knows how dangerous it can be! And that munna... I must see Kyurem again soon, and check on the containment level. _

The wolf shook her head, confused. _I'll just ask her when I find her! _She confirmed.

…...

I wake up to the sounds of "Perfect!" and "Ouch! That's my thumb!" I laugh lightly. Sounds like Gurdurr stayed up all night, training. "Isn't this great, Llana?" Zoey starts. "Gurdurr is building, Burr can do dungeons with us AND work with him, ANNND Tim has a girlfriend!"

"No he doesn't!" I growl. "But he WILL!" Zoey squeals. Bleh. It's just like Zoey to go up and say something as dumb as that.

The 8 of us gather in front of Gurdurr's shop. "OK, everyone," He whispers. "I can now help you build this really coarse land into other places, and build facilities on top of it! Now that I see your materials and Poke right now, you just need 1 Fresh Herb! Then I'll make your Pleasant Plain, and give you the tools to make an Oran Field! Good luck."

As I rip off a notice to save a Vaporeon from the other new mystery dungeon, Mountain Pass, Tim walks over to me. "Uh, hi," I murmur, immediately grabbing the crystal on my neck. "Hey," he whispers. "Could I join you in that mission?"

I blurt, "Yes!" a little too quickly, and blush a little. "Let's go!" Tim gives off a smile, and takes my hand...

…...

I watch my best friend walk through the gate with Tim. "YES!" I squeal. "I KNEW SHE LIKED HIM!" Then I look at Burr. "Told you so," I say, laughing as his face turns purple. "Bah. How would I know? I've had three terrible girlfriend experiences!" That just gets me to laugh even harder.

"Oh well," I sigh. "I'm gonna go train the weaklings: Jenna and Todd. Coming?"

"Sure!" He says, and I run off to go find the hardest mission on the bulletin board.

…...

At the end of the day, I get the 3 Fresh Herbs the Vaporeon promised me. "Uh, here." I give one of them to Tim, and The rich soil so that he, Gurdurr, and Burr can build the Pleasant Field. "Bye," He murmurs, and starts to walk away. When he looks back, I wave at him, and bolt home.

"So how was your date?" Zoey snickers. "I already told you how I feel for him," I murmur. "Well, I got to train the weaklings while you were gone!" She says, but I barely hear her because I'm too tired. I almost miss my straw bed as I flop onto the ground...

The next morning, Zoey and I wake up to Quagsire, once again. "What?" I mutter, and Zoey lets out a giant yawn."Check out everything the Gurdurr, hmm, Crew built!" He happily replies.

Ten minutes later Zoey and I almost crash into a log that was moved out of the way. A piece of white fur on it blows away.

I gasp once we reach the area Quagsire told us about. "It's BEAUTIFUL!" Zoey squeals, hindering a Trubbish's hearing for a moment. "Welcome," he started. Trubbish is a Pokemon that's looks like a living dark green trash bag. "To the Pleasant Plain's Oran Field! I'm Trip! Can I take your berries?" I dump the Oran Berries into his open, uh, palm (?). Then the guy takes us onto a small, tan pathway, which leads to a giant field, covered with Oran berry sprouts! He takes the 7 we had and chooses a sunny spot to start digging. "I'd like you and your friends to come help sometimes, with the watering, planting, and harvesting. OK?"

Zoey and I nod, then squeal to each other. "This is so COOL!" She shouts at me. I'm about to nod, but then a white wolf crashes into me. "Oh, sorry, Llana," she murmurs with a hint of a royal accent, mixed with her soothing tone that I've heard many times. Then realization hits me.

"S-Stella?!"

**Me: Boom! Ending of Chapter 7!**

**Tim: I like what you did with just me and Llana in the dungeon.**

**Llana: -blushes a little-**

**Zoey: Awesomeness! Now hurry up and start the short story!**

**Me: Sorry, stupid Oshawott, it's just that I had to put this on before I forgot what happens in the story! This is partly based on the game, you know!**

**Zoey: Oh yeah!**

**Me: Please review everyone! And stay tuned for -cues Zoey-**

**Zoey: ZOEY'S BEACH CATASTROPHE COMING TO A THEATER NEAR HOPE VALLEY!**

**Me: But only YOU live there!**

**Zoey: Then it's coming everywhere!**

**Me: Stay tuned for chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: V-Wave Weather!

**Me: What's up everyone? I'm Star, and I trust you've noticed-**

**Llana: That this one is a bit longer!**

**Zoey: Now let's hurry this ONNNNN! :)**

Chapter 8: V-Wave Weather!

I blink twice, to make sure I'm not seeing things, but it's true: Stella the Star Wolf stood right in front of me. _It couldn't be, but it is! _"Stella," I ask. "Where have you been? I assumed you were watching Gerald! We both know his age!" Stella slowly nods.

"Yes, Llana," she whispers. "But he's not in this world, anymore. You know that I wouldn't be here yet if he was still... here." I stare into her lavender purple eyes. "...NO!"

A numb feeling goes through me. _How could this happen? Gerald is strong! He was able to watch me for nine whole years! _I think about all those times Gerald saved me, and feel ashamed. I feel grief for such a close Pokemon's death, anger to whoever did this, and... shame. All three feelings start to choke me as my throat tightens._ no... No... NO!_

I run away, not caring where I go, as long as it's away from here. I keep moving my little legs until they are too tired to continue. I hear Zoey screaming for me, but I don't care. I need some time alone, even just a few minutes, so I can remember my Uncle in peace...

I finally raise my head and look around. _Where am I? _My eyes start to focus in on soft, light green moss and muddy brown walls. _Oh, good. I'm only in Forest Grotto. _My mind starts to think about some of my best memories of Gerald, all those times before my parents, well, yeah.

In the middle of my reminiscing, I hear footsteps: not Zoey's quick feet, or Burr's slow, strong steps, not even Stella's four legs. I hear someone that I've been to shy to talk to. "Llana?" Tim whispers.

"Here..." I lightly sob. Then I see him walking towards me. "I heard the news..." He murmurs. "I'm sorry," I look up to his face: Tim looks solemn, understanding. "You know, we used to explore, even before it... happened." I start.

"I was maybe around four when my Uncle took me to Scallop Beach..."

"_Hey Uncle?" I ask, my squeaky voice traveling over the sands. "Where are all the Osha-wot? You said there were, Osh-awott here!" My Uncle stares at all the Snivy evolutions, confused. "I guess I was wrong... Well, since they're not attacking, we might as well keep going," I start to follow when I'm lost in the mass of Snivy evolutions. "Uncle?" I squeak, a Serperior wrapping his tail around me with a Servine looking at me shyly. "Excuse, do you see my Uncle?" I ask the Serperior. He just shakes his head. "Meet James!" _

_I look at the Servine in comparison to me. _He's as tall as Dialga! _But the Servine grabs my miniature hand and shows me in this "tree house" we're in. I ask him, "Have you seen my Uncle?" and this James keeps shaking his head, laughing. "Well, THIS is the real Scallop Beach!" He says, pointing out a window. I eagerly climb out of the tree house, James following me. _

"...And that's the first dungeon I've eve been in!" I finish, smiling. Tim looks at me, somehow looking happier than me. "Gerald was so angry when he found out!" I laugh. It feels good to talk to Tim: He doesn't interrupt like Zoey, get all riled up like Burr, and I've never really even talked to Elijah, Todd, and Virision. And Jenna's new... so Tim's the first one to have heard that story at all. "Cool. I didn't know you've had good memories!" He teases. I can't help but smile at his remark. I let out a small yawn, not realizing how late it was.

Before I depart to Zoey, I quickly give Tim a small hug, and shyly run away. _Wherever you are Stella, I'm better now! _

I immediately get a response from Stella, who can read people's minds. _Good to know. Say, where were you? If you were with that Timburr, then don't tell Zoey. She's got a load of teasing for you! _I moan, but keep going. _Oh well. Zoey has her own way of cheering me up..._

…...

A Pokemon walks up onto a hill at night.

I look up at the Moon. "Arceus," I whisper. "If you're up there, tell Llana's family that she's not alone, no matter how far away she feels. I think she's really awesome... Just let them know that she won't have to feel alone again, because I won't let her." I stare at the dirt under my feet.

"...Because I love her."

…...

I stretch, stifling a yawn. Tim, Burr, Zoey and I just saved Pig...once again. The idiot wrote that he needed a Pecha Berry while in Desolate Canyon, having TEA with an enemy. Once we finally found him on the last floor, Pig had been captured by the villain, a Gothita of all villains, and we had to defeat the Gothita, give Pig his Pecha Berry, clean up the tea spills and broken cups, and save Pig before he fainted from shock.

I had barely made it back to my home, tired from chasing the Gothita once Pig released her and ran into Ragged Peak, getting lost AGAIN. I walk by Trip's Oran Berry field, seeing my friend Jenna wave. She lives in Oran Field with Todd and Elijah.

Once I fall onto my straw bed, I think about everything that's happened within the past seven days. I remember the first day, when Tim talked to me about Gerald. As I lose consciousness, the joy of seeing Tim stays with me, and I start to wonder why he is so nice to me.

…...

The next morning, I shoot out of my nest -scattering straw in the process- to the sound of flames. Zoey mutters, "You'll never win, stupid little Tepig..." Then blinks open her eyes, realizing that the burning sound wasn't a dream. "I wonder what that was..." she mutters, then jumps out of her nest, making me facepalm when more grass goes flying. "Great. An even bigger mess..." I scowl. Zoey giggles as we walk out the oak wood door.

"Hey, guys!" Elijah shouts in our direction. I scamper up to the yellow squirrel, whose standing in front of an unknown sign and gate. "Check it out: a whole new gate! None of us know what it is, so we've been trying to guess with no luck."

I stare intently at the sigh. _There's nothing on it, yet it looks almost exactly like the one with Ava..._ "Nope, no idea." I mutter. Zoey keeps watching the gate with unblinking eyes, but when nothing happens, she sighs and says, "I thought it might have a keyhole for the red key we had found earlier, but I see nothing."

All of a sudden, the warm upcoming summer wind blows in our faces, starting to shimmer and change colors. Eventually the mysterious sparkles agree to a dark-orange color. "It's already this time of year again?"

I swipe my head around, and spot Virision walking towards us. "Oh, hello Llana." She starts. "Did you hear Quagsire? He said that Scraggy wanted to show us something about the V-Waves!" I just stare at the legendary, confused. "Bah. I'll tell you guys later. Just hurry up, because Scraggy has a short temper!" She gallops away.

Zoey stares at me, the same confused look in her eyes, also. But we scamper after Elijah, towards the Gurdurr Crew's home, anyways. While we're running, I count up all the materials that are in my bag. Ever since Gurdurr announced that he could make more facilities, I'd been saving up for the the Sunken Treasure one. _..2, 3, 4...2, 3, ...1? Drat~! I'm outta Spring Water!_ I scowl as we near another new notice board, this one cluttered with a mess of colored papers and Pokemon types on them. Scraggy and Quagsire stand in front of it, while everyone but Jenna and Todd have arrived.

I squeeze in next to Tim by accident with Zoey on my right. I start to feel butterflies in my stomach as Tim looks at me. "Hey, Llana," He murmurs. I wave in return as Jenna speeds into the circle, leaving Todd trailing behind.

…...

My hand reaches towards Llana's and they're about to touch when Todd shouts, "Wait up, Jenna!" causing me to flinch just long enough for the stupid Dunsparce to sneak in between us. I let out a small growl. _Oh, come on Todd! I was just about to take her hand when you showed up! Oh well, maybe next time..._

…...

I listen to Scraggy. "OK, since** I** made this chart, **I'm **gonna be the one to explain all this V-Wave junk! Nobody else!" Once hearing this, Quagsire squeezes in besides me, making Tim now two Pokemon away from me. _Seriously? Why right there? Go sit next to Zoey! _

"So, I bet you idiots-" "HMM?" Quagsire growls. "Er, I mean, uh, cute little gumdrop things? Yeah, whatever. I bet you stupid little gumdrop things-" "HMM?" "-I mean, Uh, Pokemon? Yeah, I bet you guys got no idea what a V-Wave is, since you lived under rocks. Well, a V-Wave is a kind of weather that helps boost a certain Pokemon's type. It comes at the beginning of autumn, also known as right now! Today, Fighting types got a boost in strength, because they're type is more based on power." Burr smiles evilly after hearing this, making Todd hive out a giant shudder.

"Llana?" Whispers Zoey. "What?" I moan. "Can you repeat everything Scraggy just said? I kinda fell asleep once he started talking.." Zoey starts wavering off to sleep once again, now that Scraggy continues with his speech on V-Waves.

"This board here will tell all the little punks here what-" "HMM?" "Uh, all the Pokemon here what type will be getting a boost today, and which boost they will get. Like Fighting types will always get a boost in power and move strength. Also, every time the V-Wave ends, it makes any Pokemon with that type of the day a little stronger permanently! I just hope that it'll be Ground every day so I can defeat Quagsire and-" HHMMMMMMM? "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Scraggy squeals after a burst of bubbles shoots out of Quagsire's mouth. Once the bubbles make contact with Scraggy's skin, he is immediately knocked out. "And that's Sir Quagsire for you!" Ava squeals.

Everyone starts to part up, and Tim walks straight towards me. "You wanna go to a dungeon together?" He asks. I start to stutter and feel a little shaky. "Uh, can't!" I shout. "Burr, uh, he p-promised to come with me and Zoey!" I run over to the Notice Board, too fast for Tim to see where I've headed.

"Zoey, we're NOT doing that one!" I screech, laughing when she reads the name. "Oh gosh," She mutters. "We're not saving Pig again. I'm giving this to Jenna. She still hasn't met him yet."We both burst into laughter again -something that I do more often now-, and call over Burr.

Before we can give our paper slip to Ava, though, a giant burst of flames almost crashed into me! _Who is this, Pete? It better not be, I swear I will kill that bird! _Thankfully, the flames die down and I see a Pokemon that looks nothing like a Pelipper. It, in fact, looks like nothing I've ever seen...

The Pokemon in front of me has two red V-shaped ears, light blue eyes, cream colored fur on it's small body, puffy legs, red claws for hands and feet, and wings on it's back! "Surprise!" The mysterious Pokemon shouts. "Oh, no... not her again!" Elijah mutters beside me. "She comes back every autumn with her stupid 'V-Wheeel!'" he mimics the last part. I stare at my yellow squirrel friend. _Who IS this Pokemon?_

"Hey everyone!" The Pokemon squeals, obviously feminine. "I'm back this year for the V-Waves! Remember me? I'm Victini!" I cringe at her loud voice. _It's like getting used to Zoey all over again!_

"Since it's the time of the V-Wheeel, I'll explain what it is!" Victini steps to the right so we can see what she's hiding. Behind her is a pale yellow wheel with four ZONK! spaces and one WINNER! space clumsily painted on. Behind the wheel is a light red tent with cushions and pillows inside. Victini's tent looks cozy enough to keep someone as stiff as me asleep for a week!

"OK, the V-Wheeeel! is a way to change the V-Waves to a random type for **five days**! In order to do this, you need to spin my beautiful V-Wheeeeeeel! and trust you'll get a WINNER! Space, resulting in the V-Wheeeeeeel! letting me change the V-Wave type to one type that isn't on today! The type will stay that one for **five days**! Cool, right? V-Wheeeeeeel!" she screams.

"Uh, Victini, old pal?" Virision asks. "We enjoy the V-Wheel, but could you please stop squealing it's name? We already have a friend that does that enough!" She says, looking straight at Zoey. "Well, OK, I'll stop if it makes you feel better," Victini sighs, and shoots an evil grin at Zoey. The two lock eyes, nod and let out a noise that probably made Burr go deaf for a minute. "V-WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!" The loud duo screech, with poor Burr standing right in front of Zoey. He falls over and doesn't get up for about three minutes, everyone staring at him in shock.

Now that everyone has settled in, I walk up to the Notice Board and blindly grab a job offering four Spring Waters. "Ready, Burr?" I ask the fighting type. "WHAT? ANY FUR? OF COURSE I HAVE FUR!" Burr shouts, nearly making me deaf in the process. Zoey grabs the paper and scampers up to Ava, handing it over. She presses a red button on her desk, and the gate about five feet to her left opens up. I've seen this many times before, but it feels different today. Before I take notice, though, Zoey shoves Burr and I through the open doors, her following.

I wander through Hazy Pass, reminiscing the first time I was here. I remember meeting Scraggy and almost getting pummeled by Gurdurr's red crowbar. With a gasp I realize how soft I've been, and start to pick up the pace, trusting at least Burr to follow. All of a sudden, I bump into a giant purple butterfly with poison dust fluttering off her wings. With a pang of guilt I remember the only other words I had seen on the request.

**Help! **

**Venomoth poisons... takes them. **

**...kidnapper!**

**Big reward: 4 Spring Waters**

The Venomoth stares down at me, a sly grin plastered onto her face. "You all alone, little Snivy?" She torments, and I look behind. _I can't find them! _"That's right. I guess you forgot a very important rule: Never split up from your teammates!" She cackles, and moves to the side so that I can see the mass of kidnapped Pokemon. On the very top is Burr and Zoey. _I HAVE to win this! My first chance to prove I'm not a weakling! But if I screw this up, Burr and Zoey will be taken hostage! _I screw up my face at the Venomoth, heart pounding in my throat. "Just for you, I'll go easy!" She sneers, right after I start to turn a shade of dark purple, blending into my surroundings.

"Oh, Snivy? Where ARE you?" The poisonous butterfly cackles once more, sending purple needles into the space I was just in. Before she can try another attack, I blast out of the dark surroundings, smacking her in the face with my Pursuit attack. She scowls. "That's it! I'm done messing around with you!" She squeals, Poisonous bubbles starting to float towards me. Her Toxic attack hovers closer and I skid to the side, a bubble popping on my tail. I start to feel woozy, knowing that thankfully I wasn't badly poisoned. Before I can get control of my sluggish body, Venomoth's jaws start to glow a sickly purple, and she charges towards me. I barely feel my Wrap sneak onto her, the vines latching on. As I release them, a sharp pain flashes in my tail. Venomoth starts to lift me up and shake me around, but I barely feel anything.

She spits me out and I smack onto the hard, dark ground. I start to turn dark again in front of Venomoth's eyes. She screeches, "Oh, no you don't!" and I brace myself for a charged Aerial Ace when Venomoth stops moving. I feel her shadow on top of me, and safely barrel roll to the side when she crashes into the ground, the vines from my Wrap binding her. I have enough time to charge up my Pursuit fully when the vines start to snap.

I shoot at Venomoth like a rocket, energy pulsing through my veins. Once I crash into the winged beast, she is pushed back on the earth again. The vines on my back start to crawl out, and I start to whip the Venomoth until red marks sear her face and she's out cold. I stop moving, saving the rest of my energy. Then a squeal splits into the air, "Llana, you saved us!" I sigh; only Zoey can squeal that high-pitched.

I still don't move, not wanting to waste energy when a Pecha Berry is shoved into my mouth. "Good job, dude. Wait! I mean dude-et!" Burr shouts, slapping me on the back and forcing me to spit the disgustingly sweet berry out of my mouth. Zoey picks it up and shoves it back in as I steady myself into a sitting position. "How did you do it?!" She squeals, and tells me what happened to them...

…...

_I walk after Llana, Burr trailing behind me. Then my eyes see a Pecha Berry lying on the ground, a corridor away. "Burr, let's go get that Pecha Berry!" I squeal, Llana too far ahead to hear me. "We already have ten!" He shouts back, but I grab his paw and take him over. _

_Once the berry is stored within our treasure bag, I feel eyes watching me. I stop. "Burr, did you feel that?" I whimper, my voice shaking. "No worries, ladybro, I'm overpowered today. Remember?" Burr laughs, like he's Zekrom or something. Then he all of a sudden collapses in front of me. "B-B-Burr?" I quiver. Then I see two ice-blue eyes staring down on me, and everything turns purple. Then I hear a voice._

"_HA HA HA!" She cackles. "Now I just have to take out a Snivy, and she's the weakest one here!"_

…...

I can't believe it. "YOU LEFT MY SIDE FOR YET **ANOTHER** PECHA BERRY?!" I shout, awakening Kecleon from his poisonous sleep. Zoey giggles lightly. "Of course I did. We need as much as we can get! Anyways, you still won... Right?" I stare at her, and remember how easily I could've lost if I hadn't dodged Toxic, used Wrap, or if the Venomoth was actually, well, not as dumb. "I could've lost," I murmur. "SO YOU'RE LUCK I DIDN'T!"

…...

That night, I stare at the newly finished facility, Sunken Treasure. A few Pokemon were simply soaking at the top area, while others -Zoey- were swimming lower, searching for treasure. I didn't feel like going in just yet, so I watched about a couple yards away, sitting on one of Zoey's empty treasure chests. "You like it?"

I turn around to lock eyes with Tim. "Yeah, i-it looks, pretty nice," I murmur, cursing myself for stuttering. "I was hoping you'd say that," He murmurs, and looks up at the stars. "I suppose you want to know how I defeated that Venomoth too, like everyone else..." I mutter, staring at my feet. "You don't have to if you don't want to," He says back, and I can't help but smile. _Everyone else, even Zoey, had to know just how I won, which got me to sneak away into Forest Grotto when Sunken Treasure was built... but Tim, I wonder what he thinks._

I yawn. "I'm off to bed..." I mutter, and stumble away, trusting that I don't bump into a tree or anything.

…...

"L-Llana!" a voice shrieks in the midst of a light pink fog. "H- HELLPPP! You're our only hope!" _Who said that? Hello? Is this a prank, or is it that strange Munna again? Hey! Where is everyone?! _

I jolt out of the soft straw in my bed. For a second I stare at it, then sigh and pick the pieces up. _Was that Munna? _I recall a dream that I've been having numerous times before I "moved" here. I never told Gerald though, afraid that it would worry him. I also remember that Stella vanished around a week before the dreams started. I stare out the window behind me while reminiscing about that strange dream I've seen many times.

"_Aiee!" A pink floating pig shrieks. "Someone help!" I get closer and notice soft purple flowers on it's pastel-colored back. "You there!" It shout to me, in my head like a power Stella has. "Save meeee!" It shrieks, and a flash of white pursues the small, pig-like Pokemon. Stella charges faster, the gem around her neck swiveling like a leaf in the fall, and I catch a blur of blue and red chase the pig, also. _

_The three Pokemon gain on Munna, making her squeal in panic. "Only YOU can save me!" The Pokemon shrieks. "Only the one to have... uh... experienced enough battles and emotion can be the Chosen One! Uh, yeah! Now hurry! You need to find me before they hurt meee!"_

Thinking of that dream makes me shiver all over. Who could those Pokemon be? Why would someone be so mean?! That one thought alone spooks me out. But before I can wake Zoey and talk to her about this, a small voice occurs in my mind: _You awake?_

I am so happy I almost squeal with glee. Nothing has cheered me up better then Stella's mind-whispering powers! At least, that's what she calls it. _I'm not sure.._ I think back. _I've been having a strange dream with a Munna being chased by something for a few months now. They started after three months of your dream giving. You know what it means? _To my surprise, my best friends stops talking, and her presence leaves my mind, making me feel empty. "What could that possibly mean?" I wonder aloud, slowly drifting off to sleep.

…_..._

Zoey lets out a giant snort, and her eyes shoot open. "Llana, how long have you been awake?" She yawns. I describe my weird dreams I've been having so that she won't pester me about it later. "Maybe you've eaten too many Aspear Berries that should ever be eaten in a lifetime, and your brain's reacting to it..." Zoey snickers. Before I can tell Zoey that she just told the worst joke of all time, our oak wood door bursts open and Todd shrieks, "STELLA'S GONE MISSING BUT EVERYONE ELSE IS SEEING A CLEAR MIRAGE THEY HAPPEN SOMETIMES SO IT'S NOT WEIRD LETS GO!" And then collapses on the grass. Zoey grabs our friend by his yellow tail and we start walking towards Post Town.

All the way there, Zoey tells me about this new shop that I should check out and how everyone misses me. Once she stops talking for a moment to breathe, I say, "Fine. I'll visit everyone if you shut up." Zoey zips her mouth and we walk up a hill to the side.

Once we're at the top, I actually squeal at the look of the ice. "Wow..." I murmur. Even Zoey shuts up at the look of the mirage. Elijah walks up to us. "You like the view?" He whispers. "We sometimes get a mirage of the faraway ice glaciers. It's really pretty, but Virision says that nobody's ever gotten through alive..."

Jenna butts into our conversation. "Yeah, but I'll never even get to that first peak.." She mutters, pointing at a small hill. "For me, that'd mean death. Ice Types are my biggest weakness," Jenna says, and shudders just thinking of it. Virision comments. "I don't think a lot of ice types could live in that climate, actually. Like I said; I've seen those glaciers up close, but they're very dangerous..."

Zoey gives one last look at the glacial mirage, and murmurs, "We'll climb all the way to the top one day..."

Then the Oshawott grabs my had and pulls me over to Cinccino's gift shop. "C'mon! Let's get Emerald a gift!" She squeals. I stare at the long line. _I trust there will still be a gift that we can buy for my Servine friend. Anyways, where has Stella run off to now?! _

**Me: Chapter 8 is done! Touchdown!**

**Zoey: Great! Now why is this one so long?**

**Me: IDEAS!**

**Llana: Gee, that explains everything...**

**Stella: I can't wait until Chapter 9! More me?**

**Me: Yep. More Stella! I Like wolves... :3**

**Venomoth: What happened to me? :"(**

**Me: who cares? Thanks everyone for reading, and I shall see you next time! **


	9. Chapter 9: Never Give UP!

**Here is chapter nine! :3**

Chapter 9: Never Give UP!

I stare at the Cofagrigus, and attempt to show bravery, and fail by a long shot. "H-Hi?" I stammer.

Cofagrigus is Pokemon that looks like a ghost trying to escape a gold-encrusted coffin. It has four ghostly black arms, a ghostly black face, and gleaming red eyes. His body is made up of the coffin. I just look at the Pokemon, praying that he won't kill me.

"Well, heeeeello there valued customeeer!" Cofagrigus chirps cheerfully. "Are you new heeeree? I'm Cofagriigusss, yeee can sell yeeerrr gold barrssss heeeree!" My fear automatically changes to anger. "You think I'm new here!?" I growl. "I've saved these Pokemon many times over! I'm afraid that it's YOU who seems to be new!"

I feel a wet paw on my shoulder, and turn around to see Zoey, obviously trying to hide a laugh. "Just let it out..." I grumble, and she squeals loud enough for Cofagrigus to shriek. "Llana," She starts. "You're sooo antisocial that Cofagrigus doesn't know you! Come to town more often, any maybe everyone will stop being so annoyingly worried!" I growl. "Maybe I don't like it..."

After hearing this, Zoey's eyes light up and she squeals, "Then I'm making you come with me more often!" I now know that I need to find a new hiding spot, or else I will have to go with Zoey and become... social. _The word is so terrible that it leaves an acrid taste in my mouth! You'll never get me, Zoey! _I think.

Zoey and I scamper over a muddy brown bridge behind us and turn a sharp right, searching for Cinccino's Gift Shop. I immediately crash into a giant furry mountain. I open my eyes and see a face I wish wasn't there.. Zoey pokes her head out from behind me, and lets out a long moan. Pig is standing right in front of me.

"Hello there, friends!" Pig says, his glee almost choking me. "I felt bad that I cause you so much trouble, so I got you this!" The piloswine pushes two boxes -one with a green bow and one with blue- over to us. "I hope you like them!" Then the giant furry mountain crawls away.

"What do you think could be in here?" I mutter. "Tacky sweaters?" Zoey nods at this, but still swipes at the blue box. She grabs the scallop on her chest and starts to frantically rip the paper off. A cloud of blue dust and paper bits cloud her, so I have no idea what she got, until a squeal emits from her jaw. "OMYGOSH! I got a box of Oran berries! My favorite!" It all of a sudden dawns on me that I'm most likely going to get Aspear berries. _That's more like it... _I think, and carefully open the box without shredding any paper.

A wave of shock hits me in the face when I see pink; lots of pink. I frantically rip open the rest of the paper, and screech in anger when I find Pecha berries staring back up at me. "I don't like sweet food..." I mutter, and trot away. As I walk off, I hear Zoey gobbling down the sweet fruit. _Let her have them. That stuff's like poison to my taste buds. _

I remember how nicely I beat the Venomoth without my teammates and decide to blow off some steam alone. Once I pass by Ava in Paradise, she yowls, "Llana! Wait! I gotta tell you about the Challenge Board!" I decide to stop and listen while my plump Azumarill friend attempts to get out of her desk. "OK,well, challenge requests are made for you guys to see where your strengths and levels lie." Ava explains. "Basically, they are for one Pokemon only to try to help defeat a very strong villain in a dungeon! You wanna try?"

I nod. "Fine. I'll take one. But after that, leave me alone." She bobs her blue head up and down while I scurry over to a blue-outlined, darker-brown board to the left of the first one. _This'll be easy,_ I gloat inside my head, and rip off the first notice I get my hands on.

**Tyrant Tyranitar on the loose!**

**This beast is too strong! Someone please help and defeat him!**

**He lives at Desolate Canyon. **

**Reward:**

**One reviver seed**

**One gold ribbon**

**600 Poke**

I smile, and hand the notice to Ava. "Good luck," She murmurs, obviously keeping something back, and presses a blue button, next to the red one on her desk. I stomp up to the gate, watching as the blue-rimmed doors start to open. Once they have just enough space to squeeze in, I tear through.

…...

Ava watches from behind her desk as Llana barely squeezes through the opening blue doors. "Oh, dear," She murmurs. "Llana, why must you push yourself so hard?" She plops her small hand on top of the blue button, forcing the Challenge Gate to close.

She notices a timburr starting to walk towards her. "Ava," Tim asks, hopeful. "Has Llana gone on a mission yet?" _He asks that same question every day. _Ava thinks. "Yes." She replies. "Although, she is fighting this here," She shows the timburr the notice.

Before she can say anything, Tim grabs the notice and calls out to Virision, the first Pokemon he finds.

…...

I crawl up the stairs. _It's a little... tiring... without my friends. No, I can... I can do this..._

I start to pant, now on the sixth floor of the dungeon, where the Tyranitar is supposed to be. All of a sudden a green hulking mass crashes in front of me. The Pokemon looks like a giant green dinosaur with a blue body print shaped like a diamond. He roars, and starts to charge up a yellow beam in his mouth. "That won't hurt me!" I sneer, and bolt to the right. I run into a hulking green mass, and look up to see a second Tyranitar with a charged Hyper Beam. "You fell for a Double Team?" He laughs, and shoots the giant beam of light. The beam strikes me in the head, and I see the ground moving closer...

An unknown amount of time later, I feel myself moving so I know I'm at least awake. I attempt to crack my eyes open and see a lump of grassy green fur. I hear two voices chattering , and listen: "Why would she do something like that?" The first one sounds younger -like mine- and worried. "Maybe she felt the need to prove herself..." The second one is more feminine and wise. Then the lump of fur starts to look different and I see Virision's pale cream face staring at me, worry creasing it.

"Why did you choose something so hard?" Virision asks me, kindly. "Yeah," I hear what I identified as Tim's voice above me, and look up to see him staring down at me. Then shame chokes me. _Sing, why DID I do this?..._I think hard about my most recent events. Then the reason comes to me. "I...I just felt like, like I was the only one doing anything, a-and that nobody noticed..." I croak. "You're not the only one. You don't have to be," Tim whispers. Then at a voice so quiet only I could hear, Tim says,

"I don't want you to be."

…...

Later that day, I awaken once again to the sound of voices. "Llana thought she was better?" A voice squeals, automatically meaning that someone was talking to Zoey. "No!" The second voice shouts, and I know that it's Tim. "She was misunderstood,"

I yawn, and feel the ground underneath me. _Where am I? _I stretch my head upwards in an attempt to look around. I push my hands to the ground for support when I hear a, "You feel better, Llana?" I slouch to he ground again. "Uh... can someone help me up?" I mutter.

Five minutes later I'm sitting on the rocks of Sunken Treasure. "Why did you put me here?" I wonder. "That way, there's water and food nearby." Tim explains. "Also, fresh air feels better than being all cooped up in a house." I nod to this, and turn around so that I'm facing the water and can get a drink. "When can I leave?" I ask.

I feel a sharp tap on my ribcage, and turn around once more to see Victini's rosy red face. "You can't leave yet!" She scowls. "Not until three days of rest. So no dungeon exploring for **three. whole. days! **You got it?!" I quickly nod my head numerous times to the feisty fire type so she won't burn my head. "OK, I'm supposed to be watching you. So go do a stupid mission, Tim and Zoey, because this is **my **department!"

My two closest friends scurry away upon Victini's orders, leaving a giant hole in my heart. I look around to see new land being prepared for building a facility and... nothing else. Then I take in a few bushes of berries I've never seen, some curvy paths that twist into the distance, and two or three water holes. _Well, I never really took in the beauty of here, so why don't I start out in Paradise? _I look at Victini. "Am I allowed to walk?" I scowl, expecting the worst. But when I turn around, all I see is a cloud of dust swooping into my face and a tiny red blur of Victini next to her "beloved" V-Wheel. "I'll take that as a yes." I smile, and step onto the ground, my pain forgotten.

…...

"L-Llana... Only you can save me!" I see that fog once more, then Munna's face blinks in front of me for about half a second. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A SEIZURE?" I growl, then remember that I'm supposed to **help** Munna. But it's too late; the dream starts to shatter into millions of pieces. "Wait!" I shriek. "I'm not a heerroooooo!"

I pop out of my nest, muscles shrieking when I put weight on them. I all of a sudden remember the events of yesterday and slip back onto the dried grass. "Llana?" I see a white face blot out my view. "Are you OK? Did you have any strange dreams? Should I get Victini?" Zoey chatters a mile an hour. "Too many questions!" I growl. "But since you are my closest friend: Yes, Yes, and I thought Victini ditched me!" Zoey looks out the door, excited for a request but wants to hear about my strange dream. I sign, and explain my latest dream to Zoey and she nods like she understands what I'm saying, although I highly doubt it._ Mental note: Finish telling Zoey about my dream once she finishes her mission._

Right at that moment, the door springs open with Quagsire- Oops, I mean SIR Quagsire- pulling Victini's ear outside. _Victini? What in the name of Aspear berries is SHE doing here? Oh wait ,__Quagsire in attack mode=Sir Quagsire= Victini's still my personal nanny. Well darn it. _Quagsire then confirms my suspicions by saying, "I found your... uh... nanny, mm, here Llana. So since she was, hmm, slacking off, I taught her a lesson like Scraggy and brought her back, mm-hmm!" "Oh, goody," I mutter, and walk outside next to Victini.

The poor fire type keeps shuddering at a steady pace until Quagsire gives me a toothy grin and hops away. "Uh, where do you wanna go?" I look around, and see a timburr standing next to a new tent. "I wonder what that's all about..." I murmur, pointing to the Mienfoo besides my timburr friend. For some reason my throat tightens at the thought if it being Tim. _What is WRONG with me?! _Victini gives a slight nod and we depart.

…...

"I demand answers!" A wolf growls into the twilight sky, anger pulsing through her. "Kyurem, why can't I be allowed to change her fate?! This is unfair!" The wolf just sighs. She knows very well that one small amend will possibly everyone, but secrets are never the answer. Never have, never will. "Stella, leave me! The power of the negativity...RUN, STAR WOLF! SAVE YOURSELF!" The Star Wolf wolf shrieks in fear as a tooth of ice fro the mouth of the cave pierces into her white, already freezing skin. "Kyurem!" She screeches into the entrance, but only a loud moan comes out. "HURRY!" Floating icicles break off from their revolutions around Kyurem's frosty cold-colored body and fly towards her. The wolf finally takes his warnings at heed and tumbles through the Ancient Glacial Pathway. The icy arrows singe through her pelt at unbelievable speeds, and the wolf knows that her only way of escape is to break the only rule a Star Wolf goes by. "I must... tamper with Espa's fate," She whispers, and nods.

…...

A Mienfoo is a yellow, cub-looking Pokemon that is older and wiser than it seems. They have pink arms, eyes and legs, a pink stripe on their neck, and a pink splashed tail. They also have two dusty purple spots on their head.

I walk up to the timburr and lightly tap him on the shoulder, startling the darker-brown Pokemon. my throat releases the pressure when I realize that I'm not looking at Tim, but just his twin brother Burr. "W-what?" He stutters, turning away from the Mienfoo. "Oh, wait..." He mutters, then explains: "Llana, meet my girlfriend: Mina. I think you might like her. Anyways, she and I kinda made the wrong decision a while ago on breaking up but just fixed it last night. See, the boss used the tools you and Zoey gave him last night to make the Prize Palace you wanted, ...but he and Tim were tuckered out from whatever happened, so they were too tired to work. I did **all this**-" Burr motions towards the new tent behind him "-By myself, because Mina came to live here! It took me **all night**, but I finished!" My good friend smiles, then gives a swift kiss to Mina on the cheek.

"Uh, what he said," Mina murmurs. "I own the Prize Palace here. Exchange tickets, buy some, or get a random one to see if you'll win prizes! Uh, yeah. If you wanna see me, I live in here." Mina points to a lime green tent behind her, then walks behind a counter with tickets in three jars: labeled Used, Instant, and Random in curvy writing. _I like Mina. Maybe she and I could be... friends? _Then Burr shares a glance with Victini, says, "See you later, dude-ets," And he and Victini slink away. "So, wanna do anything?" We both ask st the same time.

…...

I look up at the sky; the sliver of moon making it hard for me to notice my surroundings. Obviously, though, my pursuers know what they're doing, because I hear their footsteps louder and faster. "Somebody, please!" I shriek when a slight nip meets the fur on the edge of my tail. I run faster, growing farther away from the crooks behind me. I hear rushing water nearby, and check to the right to see no beak in the steep cliff side, meaning that I have to keep going forward. The rushing water sounds get eve closer, until my paw steps in a rapid. I quickly pull it out in enough time to not get swept away, but then the loud steps of my pursuers stop. I hear their breathe behind me, then brace myself for the scythe of a Fury Swipes attack. I squeeze my eyes shut, and wait ...but nothing happens.

Once I do open my eyes, though, I see a white wolf with claw marks all over her luscious white fur. She somehow manages to stand to, though, and pushes me over the rapid with such strength that I almost slip. Once I flop onto the other side, face first, the wolf lands quietly beside me. She leans in and whispers, "Go right. You'll find somewhere safe," then melts into the vegetarian surrounding us. _How did she do that? She's not even the correct color! _I ponder, but am snapped to reality by the sound of a thump in the river. I bolt to the passage the wolf told me about, and don't look back.

…...

I awaken the next morning on top of a sky blue pillow. I yawn, stretch my legs, and hop off. _Where am I? Wait, I had a sleepover with Mina. Oh yeah! _I look around the cozy tent in search of Mina when my foot hits a pink huddled figure. _Good thing I've pretty much fully healed now!_ I think, and hunch over to shake my new friend awake. Mina yawns, and stretches too, when a shriek splits the air. "You... better go, go see what your friend wantsss," Mina yawns, and I run for Zoey.

I crash into a blue body in front of Zoey and my house. Zoey squeals. "I thought you ran away... or got kidnapped... or went on a mission!" Zoey pulls me into a tight bear hug. "So, where were you, did you dream, and do you feel better?" I think for a moment, swinging my foot around on the dirt under me. "At my new friend Mina's house, not this time, and I WANT TO DO A MISSION!" I shout, my voice edged with gloom. But before I can get my answer from Zoey, Quagsire stops by, once again pulling poor Victini by one of her delicate red ears.

"Hmm, looks like you're better, Llana, so you're free to go, mm-hmm!" Quagsire says, looking at me and releasing Victini. "Yes!" Zoey squeals as our friends walked away. "This is awesome! Lets go!" But before I can make another movement, my mortal enemy decides to drop by, tossing five letters on my head with rocks on top. "I hate that pelipper..." I mutter, a Wrap tightening his blue-tinged feathers together.

Zoey rips the rocks off one of the browned papers and starts to read. "

**To team the Super Squad:**

**We are in utter shock to announce that once again for the 20th time this season, strange Pokemon have been found outside Post Town! We note that they haven't harmed anyone, but appear hostile, so be cautious when you're walking around outside of Post Town. There are right now two known Pokemon nearby: One an Espeon that has disappeared for the moment, and an Umbreon that we are sure is still close. We will send another letter when the case is either closed or worse.**

**-Because this is the twentieth time this season that a mysterious Pokemon has struck, we are giving away one free Reviver seed to everyone. Stay healthy!-**

**-HAPPI**

I stare at the letters, anger engulfing me when I find a squished and useless Reviver seed underneath two giant, dirty brown rocks. "I seriously do hate that pelipper," I scowl, but Zoey's reply is lost when we hear a scream.

"Someone! Please! My son!"

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Llana: uh, unless you've played the game and got as far as that...**

**Me: Same thing!**

**Victini: Good. Because my ears deserve a well-earned massage. QUAGSIRE!**

**-Quagsire comes in and starts massaging Victini's velvet, adorable, delicate, red ears-**

**Mina: Well, I am happy to finally be in the story!**

**Burr: Me too, babe.**

**Zoey: GGRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN...**

**Tim: What she said!**

**Me: Agreed! Well, thanks everyone for reading, and please review! :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Saving Espa

**Here is Chapter 10! I am going to be in school soon, so sooner or later the chapters will take longer to create. :(**

**Oh yeah! The title will make sense later in the chapter.**

Chapter 10: Saving Espa

I swipe my head from side to side. _Who said that?_ Then a yellow flying squirrel I know barrels into my face, "What was that for?" I growl, wincing as he jumps off. "Oh... sorry Llana!" squeaks Elijah. "You see, Todd, Jenna and I heard a cry for help so we ran from Trip's Orchard as fast as our tiny little legs could carry us! By the way, were you the one to scream for help?" I turn my head to the left and see flying silver braids and a yellow snake crash into Zoey, knocking her over too. I sigh.

"Elijah, what in your sick mind makes you think I have a son?" I mutter. "I'm thirteen, OK?" His face turns Cheri berry red. "Oh, right..." I just facepalm and turn around to face the dog pile to my left. "S-sorry, Zoey..." Jenna moans, while Todd just pops back up like nothing just happened. I close my eyes when Zoey replies, "That was fun!" Then I reach my scaly green arm down and pull upwards once I grab a wet, white one. "Zoey, why is your paw always wet?" I mutter.

Once Zoey is up, she says, "Don't get all angry, Llana! You remember what happened last time!" and I nod, remembering the pain of doing nothing for two days. Then a voice is heard. "Look, auntie, there's the Super Squad!" It cheers, obviously male.

A Pokemon that looks like a giant, evil, menacing polar bear lumbers up to me in a hurry. I notice that she has spiky, light blue fur with a darker blue scruff, Trailing behind the frantic bear is a small, gray pig. The oval-shaped pig has a gleaming, light pink pearl around her tiny gray ears, and a gray, springy tail that she bounces on instead of walking like every other normal Pokémon. "Llana, my name is Mist, and you must help me!" The beartic cries. "My niece, Pinky-" She motions towards the hopping spoink following her. "-adventures with him a lot, but he's gone!" I just look at the lady, my mind reeling. "Uh, who's your son?" I ask, dumbfounded."Oh!" Mist replies, snapping back into the present. "You all know Chilly, don't you?" I remember the small cubchoo; a little, light blue bear with a crappy cold. _He must just be playing some stupid hide and seek! _I fume, but the memory of my temper is still fresh in my mind, so I hold myself off from speaking until Elijah responds to the freaking out polar bear and annoyed spoink. "What would Chilly be doing usually?"

Mist is obviously thinking hard, but she doesn't seem to have a clue. _Don't get angry, don't get angry, don't get angry... _Then Pinky's eyes light up, and she bounces over to the flying squirrel next to me. She answers, "We usually play around in Mystery Dungeons and look for cool stuff! Like this one time, we found a blue key at the entrance of Desolate Canyon!" The small pig gives us a smug smile, earning a stern look from Mist. I glare at the kid. Sh_e's kidding, right?_ But before the young pig gets a scathing remark on my part, Zoey looks at me and blurts, "Where do you think you'd find him today?"

Pinky thinks for a minute. "Well, I know that Chilly has been wanting to see what kind of treasure he'd find at Inflora Forest or Breezy Meadow, but I'm not that sure which one he'd rather go to!" I think about the dungeons. Now that my anger has subsided, I can answer, "I've never been to either Mystery Dungeon, but I heard that Breezy Meadow is less dangerous. How about you two and Jenna check there while me, Zoey, Elijah, and Todd check Inflora Forest?" I sweep the area, happy that everyone seems satisfied. "Oh, thank you Llana!" Mist squeals. "After hearing about the strange Pokemon, I was so worried that my son would be a goner! Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I don't have money, but-" "We don't need a reward," I reply. And with that, I am pulled within a tight hug from the giant mutant polar bear.

…...

I gasp, my lungs screaming for me to slow down and take a breath. _Too bad I can't do either... _I think as I hear the footsteps following at a far away yet steady pace. I know I'll have enough time to stop by and check, I think...

I jog through the leafy vegetarian, my paws growing numb. _Just a little bit farther and I can make sure that all my research didn't go to waste!_ My vision grows foggy, dizzying headaches taking over. _Just... a little bit... farther..._

…...

I step on yet another spiky thorn, it's sharp point hidden in the colorful foliage of autumn. "Ouch," I growl, and Zoey commands everyone to stop, yet again. "Llana?" Zoey whispers. "Haven't you ever been in the forest before? Don't you have family that live in one with you? I mean, why else would you be here?" She gives a nervous chuckle. "Llana, you've been stepping on even more thorns than me!" Todd shouts, lodging out a thorn with his movements. I let out a small sigh. _It's MY secret!_I furiously think, anger sparking in my eyes. "Whose that Gerald person, anyways?" Zoey questions.

I get up and shake out the thorn. "It's nothing..." I murmur, and our group continues. As I stare into the brown-and-red leaves, all I feel is misery. Unlike pretty much every other Snivy in the whole world, I never grew up in the forest. Gerald used to tell me that I lived in an Apple Woods before the... accident, but that was nine years ago! I was four! How am I supposed to remember anything that long ago? I stare at my friends. _They don't even know... Just me and Stella. By the way, where is she now? _

Not noticing where I'm going, I run into a nearby tree. I move back, shaking my head side to side as yellow leaves shower me."Llana?" Zoey questions, her wet finger poking my back. "Which way do we go? There are three paths!"

I rub my eyes, and start to wonder around the clearing with my Oshawott friend following. "Um, how about that one?" I suggest, and point to the bottom opening. Then the four of us file in with no other idea where to go.

"Hey!" Elijah shouts, staring at our surroundings. "We're back at the start!" I look around, realizing he's right. Then my eye catches the white daisies we saw earlier. _Hmm, the flowers at the opening we walked into had ghostly purple tulips. Is it possible that one of the entrances has daisies? _Todd lets out a giant sigh, jolting me back into the present. "C'mon guys, lets go back around. Just remember that the bottom route is bad!" He mutters. I step in the lead, and my friends file in behind me.

…...

" C'mon... almost there," I pant, my tongue lolling out as I try to catch my breath. The footsteps behind me have ceased, too far behind to be heard, but I know they're still following. I see the opening just ahead, and fell a small puff of wind in my face. I burst into the opening, cool wind buffeting my fur. I look around, happy to see that my pursuers aren't here. Then my head swivels around at the sound of a screech,

"AHHHHHH! MONSTER! SOMEBOODY HELLPPPPP!"

…...

I see light opening up ahead. "Guys!" I cheer. "I've found the exit!" It feels great to almost be done with the trees preparing for winter and dying grass. But before I reach the sunny rays of freedom, a voice I never heard before squeals, "Welcome, customers!" I turn around, my stomach clenching in fear. "Who is-SS t-that?" I stutter, fear overtaking my body. "It's me, one of the many Kecleon Store owners! We all are cousins that sell wares to dungeon explorers!" The same voice squeaks. "But... if you plan on taking our items without paying... YOU DIE." I see a flash of red glowing eyes staring straight at me for a moment, that turn to a striking yellow in an instant. "Would you like to get anything?" The cheery voice returns with a green chameleon Pokemon. "This guy is creepy!" Zoey whispers in my ear. I nod back, and rummage around in our treasure bag around Zoey's shoulder. _55, 103, 24, 60! _I count the bunches of cash scattered around in piles.

"W-we have, uh, about 240 Poke..." I stammer. "Hmm, then how about you come on in!" The Kecleon squeals, his voice lower than Zoey's, thankfully. I step on an orange tiled floor, my feet quivering. I carefully look at the so-called "wares" of Kecleon's shop on the floor, and cautiously walk towards a Max Elixir, remembering Elijah's tiredness when using Quick Attack. "That'll be 150 Poke please." I gasp as the Kecleon teleports in front of me.

I hand the scaled Pokemon the money, and dash away. "Thanks for your-" Is all I hear from Kecleon as I dash into the open air again. A cool, autumn breeze bombards into my face. I open my amber eyes to see a leaf-like Pokemon walk towards me. It has a yellow circular head and a light green leaf surrounding it like a cloak. There are darker-green leaves hanging on the edges. "Are -COUGH- are you... Swadloon?" I croak, my breath gone from the scare Kecleon gave me. "Uh, yeah. What're you doing here?" The Pokemon asks, his eyes bright with merry. "Your mom -HACK- was, worried about you," I mutter, slumping into the dead leaves surrounding me as Zoey jumps into the pile and steps on my leafy, tattered tail. He runs over to me and I get up to go home, yawning from the events. And once I walk back into the forest in search of more daisies to lead the way home, I stifle a laugh, watching Elijah run from a red-eyed Kecleon. "What'd you guys DO?" I laugh and Zoey lets out a squeal.

Once I brush off the last bit of leaf off my tail, I'm once again pulled into an extraordinarily strong hug from Mist, Chilly and Pinky. I flinch as Chilly's light blue booger slides against my scaly skin, making it crawl all over. I squeeze out, and after ten agonizing minutes of watching a real family show their affection, Mist finally lets go. "Oh, thank you SOOOOOO MUCH for finding my son, Llana! I don't know what I'd do without him!" She squeals, then rummages around in a leaf sack, pulling two items out. "I know you said that I didn't have to give you anything, but I thought you might need this." I stare at the items put in my hand: some Poke, and... a chunk of Stella's pendulum. I quietly gaps: what could have happened? Then before I can get answers, of course, the threesome walk away.

"Oh, I love how well families get together!" Zoey squeals. "My parents and siblings live in a shallow clay cave at Scallop Island. My favorite part about family is that their love never wavers! Unlike all the savage Pokemon there are here, my family were always nice. So were my great friends! Scallop Island was one of the few places with almost no criminals. Did you know that, Llana? What's your family like?"

All of a sudden, a miniature tear falls from my face. "Sorry.." I murmur. "But I don't know what a real family is like..." I stare at the pathway, trying to picture what my parents used to look like with no luck. Zoey stares at me, her gaze burning me. "Then how did you get here?" She whispers, but I'm not listening. I see only my pale feet and the dusty dirt I'm standing on. Then a voice makes it's way to my ears. "I don't really remember my family, either..." Tim murmurs. "I grew up as an orphan with only Burr in a circus. We left at around the age of eight when the boss took us in. Hearing someone want me was the... best day of my life."

Then Burr's voice is audible, too. "Yeah, man." He replies. "But at least we had each other. Llana here..." Then I feel Burr staring at me, also. But before anyone else can admit their family, I feel strong, furry arms wrap around me in a hug. "Llana," Tim whispers in my ear. "I'm here." Then I watch as Burr and Zoey walk away. I struggle in Tim's grasp, and he lets go. But before he can walk away in sorrow, I wrap my scaly green arms around his chest. "Thanks," I whisper, and Tim puts his arms back around me.

…...

That night, I shift within my nest, thoughts of Zoey swirling through my head. _I'm happy that Zoey has a family. It's good to know that not everyone has given up hope. Maybe I'll visit Scallop Island again someday... Yes. I would like to know Zoey parents. But still, _I let out a small sigh, the dark sky surrounding my Oshawott friend as I stare at her. _Zoey needs to learn about respect. She kinda takes everything for granted, like how my life was as perfect as hers. But it's not. She's lucky that she has her family still. _

Then my mind takes a turn for Tim. _He... didn't have parents, either. But at least he's got Burr. It's good to know that Tim has somebody. Everyone needs a person that they can trust. I don't think anything could ever be wrong with him! So... why does he act so nice around me? I don't understand... _I remember the only friend I've ever been able to count on... at least, until now. The memory of our meeting comes back to me...

_A small Snivy follows a larger one through a dungeon. "See, Llana?" He says. "When I clear the paths, you don't get lost or hurt!" The smaller one nods, a curious look on her face. "But... what if I **want **to explore it?" She squeaks, but the older Snivy shakes his head. "You're too young.." He murmurs, and stops, not hearing the sounds of his niece's footsteps. "Llana?!" He calls out, and starts to run, retracing his steps. "Llana!" _

_The small Snivy walks into a corner, shadows falling on top of it. "W-where am I?" It squeaks, fearful. A loud Pokemon roars in the distance. "Eek!" She squeals, a huge shadow falling on top of her. The giant brown mole uses it's metal claws to crawl over to the Snivy. She shrieks, "HELLPPPPPPPP!" _

_A wolf hears a scream, and jumps into a hole with no hesitation. _If someone needs help, I've gotta save her! _The wolf thinks. She lands in front of the Snivy, growling. "Stop this nonsense, or you will feel pain like never before!" The wolf screeches. With that, the Excadrill bolts, knowing that it's easy meal is now not-so-easy. _

_Once the giant mole is gone, the wolf checks behind her for the Snivy, her cobalt blue gem swishing through the air. "You OK?" She whispers, a smile forming on her face when the Snivy squeaks a 'yes.' She decides to stay with the young Pokemon since it seems lost. While walking, the little Snivy rides on her back. "What's your name?" The Snivy squeaks. "I'm Llana!" _

_The wolf remembers hearing that name from one of her close friends, Dialga. _What could this mean?_ She wonders. "Well, I'm called Stella. Do you have anyone traveling with you?" That's when an older Snivy crashed into her. "Llana!" He says, looking at the Snivy on her back. "Who are you?" the man questions, suspicious. _

"_I'm Llana's friend."_

I sigh. _I still can't believe that none of the villagers tried to help Leavanny! When Stella saved me, she didn't even know who I was. But looks at the townsfolk: Hiding from a strange Pokemon that didn't even show it's face! Sigh, oh well. Maybe they'll care next time..._

…...

I gasp for air, tired from all the walking. The path in front of me starts to shake around, and so does everything else in my line of vision. "So... tired..." I moan. "Keep going... almost... there..." I feel the ground slip away from me, and crash into the dirt in agony. "ESPPAAAAAA!" I screech, and watch as everything turns as black as the sky.

…...

I jolt awake as I hear a screech outside. "Is there... is there really a-a m-mm-monster?" I quiver, the silver braids on my head shaking. "I-I'll, g-g-g-goooo ch-eck..." I quiver, and spring out of my nest like a rocket.

I stare out into the quiet field below me. The double-trees above me start to whisper in the wind. My nest is sitting on top of the hill, under those trees where it's hard to feel rain or wind. I shakily start to walk towards the sound I heard, my blue legs tripping on top of each other until I stumble down the hill. My nose bangs against a rock at the bottom. I rub it, and keep moving. "Jenna?" A voice calls into the wind. "W-Who's there?" I call back.

A yellow cub-like Pokemon walks up next to me. "It's Mina!" She whisper-shouts. I nod. ""D-dd-did you he-hea-r the noiss-es too?" I quiver. She whispers, "Yeah. You going to see what that was, too?" I nod again, too shaky to reply. She lets out a small laugh. "Jenna!" Mina giggles. "How do you get anything done if you're so scared!?"

We decide to see if anyone is here all the way to the entrance of Paradise, and then turn back if we see nothing. Once I crawl towards the Notice Board in an attempt to act sneaky, a quiet moan emits from a hunched figure near Quagsire's tent. Mina abruptly charges to the tent, but for some reason she doubles over, coughing. "Mina?!" I shriek, accidentally waking the shady figure in the process. I run over to her, confused. "Mina, what just happened?" I ask, scared for my friend's safety. She moans. "Just... go get the Pokemon," Mina mutters.

_I-I almost for-forgot abbb-about that... thing! _I think, afraid. I lightly walk towards the monster on my tippy toes. I creep over to it, and once I crouch over it, the black Pokemon speaks. "My name -COUGH- is Umbre. Who -HACK- are you?..." I stare at Umbre, who just fainted again. Sweat beads on my forehead. Then Mina recovers and walks next to me. "That's an umbreon if I know any better!" She chirps, her pink eyes gleaming. Then a bush rustles. "EEP!" I squeal.

Out of the shadows, a second Pokemon comes out. "Who are you, and what're you doing here?" Mina growls, her arms held up in front of me. "So you, hmm, heard the cry for, mm, help, too!" A blue frog-like Pokemon hops in from the side. "Oh, wait, it's just Quagsire..." Mina mutters, then bursts out laughing. "You should've seen the look on Jenna's face!" She squeals, then her dark pink arms flop to the side. I keep staring at Umbre's gold-marked head. "What will we d-do with Umbre, Qu-Quagsire?" I stutter. He swipes a quick glance at the umbreon and replies, "Hmm, he looks real beat up, mm-hmm. I guess that Swanna could, mm, watch after him. Lets go, hmm, bring him there, girls!" And with that, Quagsire hefts the small black Pokemon on his shoulder and we start walking towards town.

…...

I yawn, stretching my sore tail. I roll over and sit up in my nest only to hear the sound of a Pokemon screeching, "HOW LONG DO THEY SLEEP?!" I growl back, "The same reason you wake up too early in the morning," Then I hear a creak from our oak door, and run over to open it. _Please be Tim. Please be Tim. Please be Tim._ I shove the brown door open to see Elijah looking up at me. _Not Tim... _I hear a huge yawn behind me, and turn around to see Zoey finally waking up. "What'd I miss?" She asks, a goofy smile plastered onto her face. I open the door wider and point to Elijah, getting Zoey to jump out of her nest and walk up beside me. "So, what do you want?" I mutter, half-hoping that Elijah will leave instead.

"You won't believe this!" Elijah says. "But the mysterious Pokemon was found! C'mon, I'll show you where he is!" He grabs Zoey's wet paw -and she grabs my scaly green one- and bolts away.

As we're running, I watch the surroundings we pass. Victini's V-annoying Wheel is oddly left empty, and so is Gurdurr's Shop. The crossroads have nothing new besides three new signs for Mystery Dungeons: Inflora Forest, Breezy Meadow, and Tempting Path. We stop in front of a crowd of many Pokemon surrounding Swanna's Inn, giving me enough time to pull my hand out of Zoey's tight grasp. The crowd of Pokemon parts to let us through, and I see Victini and Mina standing in it. I scamper through the open double-doors with Elijah and Zoey following. Once I'm inside, I hurry up the stairs to the direct right, inside the wooden motel. Once I reach the second floor, I decide to wait for Zoey before entering. Her white head appears in front of me, and I open the second set of doors to reveal a room with five straw beds on the right and left walls each. The room is wooden with a quilted carpet, giving it a sense of coziness. Then my head swivels to the fourth bed on the right, almost completely blocked by some of my friends. Zoey and I arrive in the huddle to hear Jenna speaking in mid-sentence.

"...meaning his name IS Umbre!" My blue dinosaur friend shouts, her silver braids quivering. Tim looks up to see me and smiles. I give a small wave back. "OK, OK, jeez!" Gurdurr grumbles to Jenna. "His name is **possibly** Umbre, saying if this umbreon isn't a liar or criminal!" Jenna's ice-blue eyes shoot a glare at Gurdurr. "Wow, I've never seen Jenna so sure of something!" Zoey whispers in my ear. While Jenna and Gurdurr bicker, my eyes wander through the crowd. I see Burr, Todd, Virision, Quagsire, Swanna, and Scraggy also in the huddle. Then a yowl breaks off Jenna's next scathing reply. "I KNOW this Pokemon, thank you very much!" Virision screeches, anger shifting through her eyes. "And I will not have you two bad mouth him any more! Umbre is not a bad Pokemon. In fact, he is the one that I met when I saw the Great Glacier almost up-close! Now everyone be quiet; Umbre is coming-to..." I watch Umbre's Cheri-red eyes open, and I shut my mouth with a snap.

"Where is Espa?" Virision whispers to the black cat-like Pokemon, worry shading her. "W-we got -COUGH- separated. I must find her!" Umbre declares, rolling out of the bed and landing on the hard, wooden floor. "She must be in trouble..." he murmurs, and faints. "He must need healing!" Swanna chirps, earning a glare from Virision. "He's a researcher that wants to explore the Great Glacier one day, but it seems that his partner, Espa, is missing." the grassy green deer sighs. "Espa is an espeon, a purple-furred Pokemon with darker-purple eyes and a red gem on it's forehead. Will Umbre recover soon?" Virision asks, looking at Swanna. "He'll be good as new in about three days!" Swanna replies, happily. Virision nods, and we all depart. "I don't see why **I **had to come!" Scraggy mutters, earning a bop on the head from Quagsire.

I move up to the Notice Board, unsure which message sounds the most desperate when I feel a small tap on the shoulder and blush. "Hi... Tim," I murmur, a little shaky. "I found one I thought you might want to do with me," He whispers, and shows me a more simple notice. _I get it... The last one had me provoked. I guess I could see how an easier one does!_ I think, and ask, "Where is it at?" He points to the words **Breezy Meadow,** and we set off to Ava. I run up to the gate, looking over my shoulder for Tim when something blue hits me in the face. "Zoey, I gotta go-" I mutter, but Zoey talks over me. "Llana!" She squeals. "Since I haven't done a mission with you for two days, I though we could go! Whose coming?" I scowl and point at Tim. "Lets GOOOO!" She shrieks and pulls me through the red-tinged doors, a laughing Tim following.

I step past another boulder, walking into Breezy Meadow, and let out a sigh of relief when I see the Sun poking above the rocks. Breezy Meadow is an outdoor dungeon that has many rocks, and everything is covered in lime green grass. Zoey wanders off to find even more Oran berries than we know what to do with as Tim and I search for some way upwards. I trip over a small rock, and my face turns into a full red. Tim just laughs, though, and helps me back up. I offer a small smile, and we continue.

On the seventh floor, Tim and I finally catch up with Zoey, whose fast asleep from running so much. Tim looks around, checking for others, then locks eyes with me. "Llana," He whispers. "I think you're a great Pokemon, and I don't know if you feel this way to me, but I really like you." My face turns a shade of light pink, and he takes my hand. I smile, brightly, never before feeling this way. Tim starts to lean in, and I copy his movements. He opens his mouth to speak, but a cry interrupts him. "Someone, help!" The voice of a vaporeon shrieks. I let out a giant sigh, and start to dash towards the direction of the sound. _What was he going to say? _Keeps playing through my head, and I feel my stomach churn with this new emotion.

…...

A giant audino lets out a loud, terrible laugh, and starts poking me with a giant stick. "Stop it!" I screech, but the poking only gets stronger. Then Burr appears in an angel costume. "Llana, wake up!" He sings. I screech, and open my eyes to see a dark brown face staring at me. "You are a HEAVY sleeper. You know that?" Burr says, laughing as Zoey pokes me again with a stick. "I'm up," I mutter, my friends howling with laughter. I jump out of bed and push Zoey onto the floor, an irritated look in my eyes. She screeches through her laughter, "OK! OK! I'll stop!" Then all of a sudden a small laugh erupts from my mouth. "OK, that was a little funny," I giggle, high-fiving Burr on the way out the door. "Oh, yeah! That reminds me!" Burr shouts, chasing after me while pulling Zoey and somehow managing to hold onto his rectangular log at the same time. "We're supposed to meet up with the gang at Umbre's bed! You ready?" I smile. "Lets go, then!" I shout, and Zoey screeches, "Race you two!"

We arrive panting on the second floor entrance. Burr pushes open the doors. "Dude, I was SO the winner!" He boasts, looking at me. "Oh, yeah?" I counter. "At least I'm up here!" We stifle a few giggles as Zoey drags her feet up the final step, even more wet than usual. I walk in, and immediately run towards Tim, squeezing in beside him. I notice that everyone from yesterday is here once again, but Scraggy is tied up and Umbre is standing on the wood floor. "There you three are!" Umbre exclaims, waiting for Zoey to file in, where she immediately falls asleep. "She looks tired, but at least now you all are here! I wanted to tell you about what I do: research. I have discovered a way to reach a Mystery Dungeon that I know all of you that are part of the Super Squad would want to see. My partner, Espa, and I have been searching for a way to get to the Great Glacier without getting severely injured, and have found it. Every Mystery Dungeon in existence has what are called Ley Lines: the material that makes the dungeon a Mystery Dungeon. The ley lines create a level of mysteriosity and hardness for the dungeon. But there is a way to control the ley lies, and that is with Entercards. These Entercards must be crafted in order to use them. You must create four in order to rearrange the ley lines. Once they are placed together, a Magnagate is created, or an entrance to the dungeon. No two Entercards are alike, resulting in a different pattern each time! But be aware, a magnagate closes after a small amount of time!" I feel my eyes start to go bleary as I lean against Tim for support.

"...Isn't this fascinating? Hey, you all fell asleep!" Umbre shouts as I open my eyes. I'm curled up next to Tim with my arms wrapped around him. "Oh, gosh..." I mutter, and struggle free before he wakes up. I hear a snicker behind me and give a sharp glare to Scraggy. "What?" He mutters, hiding a goofy grin with his tiny, yellow paws. I sigh, and shake Tim awake. He stretches, and gets up beside me. Gurdurr yawns. "OK, boys..." Gurdurr murmurs, rubbing his eyes. "Go help Umbre to the Cliffside so he can show us the magma-whatsit!" Umbre growls something like 'I don't need help...' and is hoisted into the air by Tim. "What about me?" Burr questions, disappointed. "You go in the front and make sure nobody gets in my way. OK?" Burr nods, and the timburr depart.

At the highest point of Post Town, -also known as Cliffside Peak by residents- Tim, Burr, Gurdurr, Zoey, Jenna, Virision, Elijah, Todd, Quagsire, tied-up Scraggy, Victini, Mina, and I meet up to see Umbre. "These are Entercards," Umbre says, showing us two purple cards. The cards have a red, squiggly outline and gold markings next to it. On one card has a gold Sun outline with triangle outlines pointing outwards from it, and the second card has a crescent moon on it's purple background. He puts the two next to each other, and noses them together. All of a sudden, a blinding white light erupts from the cards. I jump back, surprise sparking in my eyes. Soon the white light becomes bearable, and I stop squinting to see an orange swirl on the ground with a weakening white light shrouding it. A red circle surrounds the smaller, full, orange one. "This would teleport me to an entrance to the Great Glacier if I had all four cards!" Umbre shouts over the noise. "But Espa has those!" Then the full, orange circle fades away with the rest of the magnagate. "Please, you must find my friend!" Umbre murmurs. "She is everything to me. Losing the Entercards would be bad enough, but Espa's life is irreplaceable! Could you?" Zoey lets loose a very loud squeal. "Yes! Lets do this!" She cheers, and grabs my hand. "Uh, Zoey?" I say, laughing. "Where exactly ARE we going?"

Umbre looks at us. "I don't know where Espa could be, but I believe she'd be somewhere near." Zoey clenches my hand determination sparkling in her eyes. "Lets go, Zoey." I say, and we run to Paradise, knowing that we must find Espa.

**Me: End of chapter 10! Bleh. I would've continued, but I think that this was a nice stopping point. Will Stella be in the next chapter? Is Espa still alive? HAS ZOEY TAKEN MY CHEESEBALLS? **

**Zoey: -eating cheeseballs- No!**

**Me: Find out next time! -takes cheeseballs from Zoey-**


	11. Chapter 11: A Goal in Sight

******Zoey: Hello, friends and fans! This is Zoey here, and I am going to write chapter 11!**

**Me: -breaks down door- WE'VE GOT YOU SURROUNDED! STEP AWAY FROM THE PAPER! **

**Zoey: -puts paws up- OK! Jeez! **

**Me: Now we can start chapter 11. -eats cheeseballs- **

Chapter 11: A Goal in Sight

I dash towards Paradise, pleading that there is at least **some **evidence of where Espa could be. I swivel my head over my yellow shoulder, sighing with relief when I see Zoey still following. I push my tiny, pale legs further. Once I pass the brown arched sigh announcing the entrance to Paradise, I know that someone else is here, and just arrived by the looks of it! I slow to a jog, searching Pokemon Paradise for intruders when I trip over what feels like a soft tail. My face barrels into the gritty soil, my amber eyes squinting to avoid sand there. I get up, brush myself off, and turn around. _Whose tail tripped me so rudely? _I think, annoyed. What I see surprises me greatly. "What took you so long?" Stella says, laughter in her eyes. Zoey crashes into me, sending us both into the soil.

As Zoey pulls me up, Stella jumps out of her sitting position. "Where have you been?" I mutter. She lightly shrugs. "It's a secret!" She says. I let out a small sigh. _It's irritating when she has a secret. When she does, it's usually about me! _

"We can't find a Pokemon named Espa. She is cat-like with lavender fur and a red gem on her forehead. Have you possibly seen her?" I ask, worried for Espa's sake. Thankfully, Stella nods. "I know that I saw an espeon with that description. Does she have soft purple eyes?" Zoey lets out a squeal. "YES! YES! YES!" Zoey screeches and starts running for the crossroads. I eye the idiotic water type, then share a glance with Stella. "She's in the Crags of Lament. I foresaw you needing the help, and a friend of mine confirmed it. Go tell your friends now..." Stella murmurs, then walks off into the shade of Scraggy's yellow tent.

I catch up to Zoey at the top of Cliffside Peak where she is deciding who will go with us to save Espa. I say, "Zoey, we're going to the Crags of Lament!" and she slightly nods, her battle face on. "I'm bringing along Jenna and Virision. Sound good?" I nod, and the four of us walk towards the Crossroads. While we're running, I hear Zoey squeal beside me. "Hey guys!" She shouts. "We are an all-female team saving another female!" I turn my head to the side to see Virision loudly groan, her deep purple eyes closed. Zoey squeals. "Zoey, your jokes never get old..." I murmur, too quiet for my close friend to hear.

I sigh as my foot slides into another hole. Now that we're past the entrance to the Crags of Lament, many unseen holes trip us, slowing the pace to a slow walk. We scale higher into the clouds, my feet already tired from the craggy walkways and rocky pillars. I stare out into the horizon, seeing many more pillars of unstable rocks ahead of us. All of a sudden I hear a shriek, and turn my head to see Jenna slipping behind me. I immediately panic. "Llana! Use your vine whip!" Zoey screeches, and I am snapped back into the present. I focus on the quickly falling blue blur and shoot two dark green vines out. They are sent flying after the bagon, quickly gaining on her. Soon the vines halt, a bigger weight with them. I pull, but my strength isn't enough to keep the weight up. "She's slipping!" Virision yowls, fear spiking in her eyes. I keep trying, but Jenna is too heavy for a snivy as weak as me... "I'm sorry..." I whisper.

I gasp when my vines come back up: They're scorched and singed with burns. "Sorry guys, but I think... she's gone." I whisper, my eyes clouded with grief. "Oh, no," Zoey murmurs, her head hanging down. Virision gazes into the sunrise, her eyes glazed with pain. "I.. I once had a friend, too..." She says. "His name was Keldeo. I remember that he always had... a kind heart, and loved to adventure. But one day he decided to leave and explore the Great Glacier. I had let him, knowing that Keldeo would tell me all about it the moment he came back. I waited for an awful long time, wondering if he was OK. Then a letter came; it was from Keldeo.

"The letter was this one..." She whispers, pulling a letter out from our treasure bag in a hidden pocket. Virision hands the letter to me, sadness cloaking her. I read the letter:

**To Virision,**

**I know that you're wondering how I am after the Great Glacier incident five months ago, but the truth is that I never planned on going there. The only reason I left for it was because I hated you. I hate your love of battling, I hate your fur, I hate your friends; I hate every little detail about you. So to escape your so-called "friendship," I left for an impossible mission so you won't come looking. Now that you know, don't come for me ever again.**

**From the Perfect Keldeo. **

I stare at the letter, not believing my eyes. "Not only did he insult a very caring Pokemon, but he called himself 'perfect?'" I scowl. Zoey attempts to shoot a spurt of water at the wretched waste of trees, but Virision intercepts it. "I... kinda want to keep it." She murmurs, lightly taking the paper out of my grasp with her jaw. I nod, and back away from the letter. "Lets move on," I mutter, and we keep going, Zoey occasionally casting glances towards the cliff side. I know why: Jenna must be laying there. I look towards the side, too. "I'm so terrible," I mutter. "I let a great Pokemon die."

…...

I stare upwards, a creepy-looking Pokemon slowly slipping off of a couple vines. I sigh. "Looks like it's up to Strike to save the day.." I mutter, a little annoyed. I jump onto a rock above me and start to charge a hot flame in my mouth. The Pokemon tumbles into my eye-line, fear striking her gaze. "AHHH! Houndoom!"She screeches, flinging her arms in random directions. I focus my gaze on the ropes above her, praying that my blind eye won't get in the way. I open my jaw to release a jet of flames and the vines catch fire, releasing hold of the blue dinosaur. Quick as an arbok I jump off the ledge and grab the bagon by the back of her neck. I lean to the side, tumble onto another ledge, and release the bagon from my jaw. "Who are you, and what're you doing in such a dangerous place?" I growl, my right eye sparkling with anger. _Doesn't she know that Mystery Dungeons are dangerous? _I wonder, taken back by her stupidity.

…...

I gasp, my breath leaving me once again. My throat clenches with dryness as I keep moving. _They're getting closer! _My mind screeches, but I can barely maintain the speed I am already at: a slow jog. I can almost picture the shady figures of my pursuers right behind me. _Faster! _I urge, knowing quite well that I won't go any faster. I feel my head throb with an upcoming headache. "Where are you, Espa?!" A dark voice calls, snickering. _A little bit further! _

I feel a sharp pain in my forehead, staring in dismay at a rock in front of me. My head throbs, and I slow to a halt. "I can't move on..." I whisper, fear building up inside of me. A shadow looms in front of me. "Give me the goods, Espa!" A fat, purple-striped cat snarls, an evil grin covering her face.

…...

I reach out my scaly hand, relief flooding me when I see the summit: a light brown clearing with rocks covering the back of the area. It all stands on top of the Ninth floor of the Crags of Lament. Once the three of us are on the clearing, I notice spots of moss in numerous places, like in the dungeon below. The sight automatically reminds me of Forest Grotto: where I first met Jenna. Zoey locks eyes with me, and we both nod. She's thinking what I'm thinking: It's our fault. I know that not saving the bagon will forever hurt me. "I'm so sorry," I whisper.

I feel a burning gaze watching me, when our team treasure bag becomes very light. I stare into it. There is our team badge, four team member badges in case someone wants to join, and... nothing else! "Augh!" I shout. This certainly won't help my mood. Zoey and Virision run up to me. "What is it?" Zoey asks, a hint of sadness still in her voice. "All our items; they're gone!" I growl, and toss the almost-empty bag to my oshawott friend. The soft leather pummels her in the face, and she opens it up. "Oh my gosh! Where's all my Pecha berries?!" Zoey screeches, her former self returning. I stare in anger as a turquoise frog dumps our collectibles down the cliff. All of the sorrow inside of me immediately fuels into anger. _I didn't save Jenna, but I can stomp this villain in her honor! _

The frog nears us, and I notice it's features better. The frog-like Pokemon is a turquoise like I thought, and has a red-orange sac on her neck. The same sickening color is on her middle fingers and toes. She has two black stripes running along the sides of her body, two black stripes circling her arms, black surrounding her lemon-yellow eyes, and one black stripe on each foot. "She's Toxic," I murmur, remembering the vile creature from Wanted signs. "You mean THE Toxic? The toxicroak Toxic?" Zoey asks, squinting her through slitted eyes. I hear a voice from near a rock, and notice a fat, purple-striped cat sneering at an... AN ESPEON! Their quiet voices come to my head. " Give us the goods, and you aren't hurt!" The fat cat sneers. Espa quickly shakes her head. "I-I don't have them!" She quivers, her ears slanted in fear.I slowly take a step towards the fat, ugly cat when I trip. I look down; I have fell over a small, leather satchel! Then my head swivels towards Zoey and I get up, dusting off my belly. I point to Espa and we charge. _I can save this Pokémon. Maybe I won't screw it up this time! _I sigh, sadness still echoing through the depths of my head.

…...

I look up at the houndoom, Strike. "Are we almost to the clearing?" I ask, staring at her light orange eye. Houndoom are tall, dog-like Pokemon. They have midnight black fur and an orange snout and underbelly. Their ears are a metallic gray with surprisingly well hearing. Two metallic gray bands wrap around each leg at the ankle. Three metallic gray stripes line their back, and a fourth lines their neck, ending at a circular pendant with black eyes. They also have a long, skinny, black tail with an arrow on the end. There are a few battle scars on Strike's body, one on her left eye, making it blind. She says that she tries to stop villains on her own, kinda like the Super Squad, resulting in the scars. I have no idea where she lives, but she's here to stop a criminal team with a purugly and toxicroak. The villains' names are Purrple and Toxic.

Strike nods. "Just a little farther, and-" Her mellow voice is cut-off by a shriek in the clearing. I gasp. "That sounds like Zoey!" I shout, and we start to run towards the edge of the clearing. I see the bandits Strike was talking about and an espeon -no, wait... Espa!- cowering behind a giant boulder. I see the purugly talking. "We knew that an explorer was coming to save us, but we didn't expect some incompetent pests!" She laughs. Then before I can shout a warning, an almost invisible gas seeps through Toxic, shuffling towards Llana. Strike stares at the small snivy in horror. Soon Llana is cloaked in the wind, and the lavender color reveals itself. I've ran about halfway towards Llana -so close, too- so I'm about to jump and push Llana out of the way when she hits the ground, her cheeks flaring a deep purple. "LLANA!" I shriek, my blue toes inches away from her face as I kneel down in front of her. A sickening feeling churns in my stomach. I lock eyes with Zoey, and growl, "Don't let them get away with it!" I slowly get back up when I see a jet of flames scorch Toxic's side. _Go Strike! _I silently cheer.

…...

My eyes widen in surprise when I see Jenna hop over to us and shield Llana. Although I want to hug my awesome, not dead friend to death, I know that Toxic has to pay. Jenna locks eyes with me and whispers, "Don't let them get away with it!" I turn around, and the battle officially starts when a midnight black houndoom pounces out from a nearby boulder and showers Toxic in flames. I run over to Toxic, sighing in relief when Virision goes for Purrple. I turn back to my foe, and glance at the houndoom. Something on her face reminds me of someone... _Omygosh! It's actually STRIKE THE HOUNDOOM! She's a legendary adventurer! _I gasp as realization hits me. We share a look, and nod at each other. _I can't believe I'm fighting with THE Strike! _I shake my head. _Focus, me! The Super Squad can and will become better! Never aim to be just as good as someone: reach higher!*_

I aim at Toxic's stomach, my head drawn low. I wait for Strike to hop out of the way, and shoot at Toxic's belly. My head rams into rough, blue skin and I jump up, landing on a rock above Toxic's head. I smile as I recall my attack. _I was finally able to use focus energy correctly! _But while I silently gloat, a rock buffets me in the face. I open my eyes to see Toxic standing next to me, her usually red-orange claws a sickening purple. I feel a searing pain stab into my forearm, but before the vile Pokemon can attempt to escape, my instinct takes over. I grab the scallop shell off my chest and swipe it at Toxic, smiling when a red gash appears on her chest. But before I could say 'Loser!', the water from my attack absorbs into her skin, completely healing the gash and a few minor scratches. I stare in cold agony as Toxic's claws turn to that sickening purple color again. But once her claws are held poised in position, a line of fire shoots at the poisonous frog, splitting into the shape of a star. The fully-charged flames consume her, leaving the dry skin all over Toxic burning with many new scalding burns.

Strike walks up from behind the charred frog, a small smile on her face. "You didn't think I'd just leave you here, did you?" I laugh. "I always thought you were so cool, Strike! That's why I'm an explorer today!" She laughs, too, and turns around. "Looks like Jenna and Virision were able to take out Purrple easily. Come on," She hops off the rock and dashes towards a struggling Jenna, with me trailing behind.

I watch in sheer astonishment as Purrple's jaw opens to utter a quiet, soothing sound. I stare at Virision; she is collapsed on the floor, snoring loudly. While Strike shoots a flamethrower at the fat cat, I open my paws, which were tightly clenched in fists. Once my left paw is palm-up, I smile. _I knew I had one! _I run back to Llana, my reviver seed in hand and a slight leap in my step. Once I am leaned over her, I carefully take the seed into my right paw and place it in her mouth. Llana's amber eyes slowly slide open, and I cheer. "Zoey, what are you doing above me?" Llana mutters, and I fall over, losing my balance.

…...

"... And that is how we met up with you guys again!" Jenna cheers while Strike simply nods, making sure that the bandits stay in line in front of her. A purple cat slides up to me, keeping with my pace. "So Llana," Espa starts. "Umbre showed you about the magnagates?" I nod, reminiscing the pleasant -and slightly embarrassing- nap I had earned from listening. "Yeah. Too bad you guys can't go to the Great Glacier now... I think Toxic dumped your items out of the clearing, too!" I murmur, handing the espeon the leather satchel I had found earlier. She grabs it and places it securely around your neck. "Actually, the other entercards are-" But her reply is cut-off by Zoey's screaming. "Guys!" She squeals. "Guess what? We are a female team that met a famous female explorer. We almost lost a female to the Crags of Lament and in all saved two females! We also defeated another two! Somebody tell me that this isn't a girl party!" I laugh. "It's not!" I shout, stifling a giggle when Zoey faces me.

Jenna runs up to me. "Thanks again for at least trying to save me..." She says, looking down. "B-but now I feel like a burden to you guys! I almost fell and that put you at a stop. I think I have to leave!" Jenna slowly looks up, tears in her eyes. I smile. "Jenna," I murmur. "It's not about the strength of an adventurer; it's about their heart." My small finger points at the area where I guessed a bagon's heart was. 'thanks!" She chokes, and I find myself pulled into a giant bear hug. _I... I'm actually hugging someone! _I smile. "Thank you, too..." I whisper, a miniature tear rolling off my face and disintegrating into the night air. _I've made a real friend!_

_Zoey doesn't exactly count since she just pulled on my arm a lot and talked my ears off to become officially friends. And Tim... I don't even want to get started on that._

…...

In the evening light, I stand in between Zoey and Jenna with the rest of the Super Squad. We share smiles, watching Espa reunite with Umbre. Everyone from town is joined with us: from Cinccino to Grumps.

Grumps is Pinky's granddad, and he;s a giant purple pig. There are a few splotches of pink, also, but for the most part just purple. His friend Ruffles is standing beside him, smiles reflecting back to us. Ruffles is a blue bird-like Pokemon with a red feather sticking up on her head, a mango-yellow beak, and white feathers surrounding her neck and backside: she's a rufflet. They both were very worried the day Chilly disappeared, and even helped search for him! I remember that the duo were gloomy about the fact that everyone hid from the monster instead of trying to work it out together. _Kinda... like me._

I watch in surprise as Chilly and his mother step towards the eeveloutions. "My son has something important he wanted to tell you!"Mist chirps. Umbre stares in brief shock as the smaller polar bear Pokemon nods. "I kept your promise, miss. Here are your items!" Chilly smiles and places a red gem and two entercards on the dirt in front of Espa's purple paws. I gasp. "So that's where the entercards were!" Most Pokemon in the clump surrounding Espa, Umbre, Chilly and Mist give me a strange look that says _How did you possibly know that? _I lightly blush and look down, my pressure saved by Espa. "That's right, Llana!" She says, sympathy in her voice. "I told her about the entercards," The purple cat whispers in Umbre's ear. He nods, the only other Pokemon that understands. Then Espa turns to Chilly. "Thank you for helping," She says, a sparkle in her gaze. "And since you kept your promise, I'll keep mine."

Chilly smiles, takes the red gem, and sprints back to his mom, handing her the gem. Mist smiles, and nods to Espa. All of a sudden, tears appear in Espa's soft, purple eyes. "It was wrong!" She screeches, tears streaming into her lavender fur. Many Pokemon look at her, just as confused as me. "I shouldn't have given such a burden to the child!" Umbre lightly nuzzles his face with hers. "It's alright; you can tell them," He murmurs. Then Espa locks eyes with Mist and opens her mouth to speak.

_Flashback_

I waddle up to a dent in the mud. "This must be treasure!" I squeal, and snuffle up my hanging boogie in an attempt to remove it. "If I find something nice here, unlike that stun seed, then I can give it to Mom for her birthday! There's still three days, but I've never searched here before. That means there are treasures here that are WAYYY better than in Ragged Mountain! All those stun seeds ever do is paralyze you!" I use my cold, light blue, spiked paw to uncover the sand dent, and gasp. "Wow! Mom would sure love that gem!" I squeal again. But before I can pick it up, discard those other card things, and run home, a shadow looms above me. "AHHHH! M-M-MONSTER!" I shriek, thinking of all the evil Pokemon that live here and praying for survival.

Then I hear a soothing voice. "What are you doing with my items, little cubchoo?" A female around the age of fifteen asks. I slowly turn around and drop the gem in my hands. A purple-furred cat with a red gem is standing in front of me. "I- Uh, didn't know someone owned them..." I stutter, sweat beading on my face. "I k-kinda thought that no-nobody owned them since they were... were just in the dirt!" Her face soon softens. "OK, well, did you want that gem?" She asks, her face also covered in sweat. I nod, a small smile forming on my face. "And those -uh- weird-looking cards; did you see them?" I nod a second time, retrieving the weird cards from behind me. "Tell you what," The cat bargains. "I can't take my items yet. I believe you live in Post Town. If you keep my items until I can get them back, I'll let you keep the gem. Is it a deal?"

I squeak, "Yes!", barely keeping the happiness out of my voice. "But you can't tell anyone! This is our little secret," The cat blurts. I nod again, and grab the items. "Thank you, miss!" I squeal, and she darts into the large vegetarian. I hear a rustle nearby, and see a streak of turquoise flash in the edges of my vision. "I trust you'll hurry, miss..." I murmur under my breath. Then a squeal breaks into the air. "Llana! I found him!" a sharp cry pierces the wind, and I turn around to be face-to-face with an angry-looking snivy.

Flashback ending

"I put him in danger of Purrple and Toxic, so for that I'm sorry," Espa finishes, her head down. Instead of hearing Mist scowl, though, I see a beam on her face. "No," She replies. "I thank **you **for teaching my son responsibility!" She holds the red gem in the nook of her ice-cold paws. "You also let me get my mom an awesome birthday present!" Chilly cheers. "That reminds me... Everyone, sing along!" Then I heard something that reminded me of my only memory of my family.

"_Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Llana... Happy birthday to you!" A servine sang while a simisear smiles. My mom runs inside the den room, het longer and Muslim body faster than mine. My dad stares after her, the red fur on his head twitching."You gonna finish that cake?" He laughs, and mom brings out a small cake: Aspear flavor with Oran frosting. My parents and I all loved Aspear berries the most, but Oran berries are pretty good too. Three small sticks sit in the cake. My dad sits next to me and a small flame ignites on his finger. He lights the candles. "Make a wish, sweetie," He murmurs, and I take a deep breath. _I wish for my parents to love me forever! _I think, and let out a giant blow. "You're officially three!" My mom smiles, and wraps me in with a vine whip. My dad wraps his strong arms around me, the cake forgotten. A giant smile makes it's way onto my face, and I hug back. _

I snap out of my daydream when I hear a whisper. "Llana, what is it?" Tim whispers, and I realize that the strong arms are still wrapped around me, reminding me of my dad more. Then I notice a wet feeling on my face: I'm crying. The last time I've cried was when my parents died. I just got used to not having parents, and I guess I forgot the feeling of living...

I feel Tim's lips lightly touch my cheek, and the tears come faster. "I'm sorry," I whisper, the tears choking me. "I'm sorry I never told you before," I find my arms, and tightly hug him back. _I never told him that I like him..._ Before anything else happens though, I feel a slight tug on my arms. _You've _**gotta **_be kidding me! _I furiously think, and am brutally ripped out of Tim's grasp by two wet paws. "Lets go home," Zoey murmurs, solemn, and drags me towards Paradise. As I squirm in Zoey's grip, I wave to Tim, a smile on my face. He smiles back, and gives a death glare to Zoey. _Zoey, it's OK. It's only Tim. Don't you know how I feel? Maybe you do. But I can handle this. Please, leave me to it next time._

…...

The next day, Zoey and I meet up with Espa and Umbre at Cliffside Peak. "Our research is almost complete!" Espa smiles. "Correct. In about two days, our magnagate will be able to teleport us to a safe path in the Great Glacier! This means that we will be able to fully explore the Mystery Dungeon!" Zoey and I smile. "You see, though, we want to ask you of a favor," Espa chirps, and the two share a glance. "Could we join the team?" Zoey gasps. "This is so cool!" She squeals, and I turn around to a rustle in that nearby tree behind us. A white face pokes out from behind the tree. "This is so COOL!" Elijah shrieks, then stares at the tree. "Yeah, I've been looking at you from behind the tree. So what?" Then he runs up to Umbre and smiles. I hear a rumble, and stare at my feet. All of a sudden, Todd's yellow face pops up from right under me! "Yes!" He squeals. "This is so AWESOME! ...Uh, sorry Llana!" He immediately jumps up from his hole and walks up to Elijah. "Figures," I scowl. I stare at the fountain overlooking Post Town. A very wet Scraggy pops out of the fountain, gasping for air. "I hate my life..." He mutters, and Quagsire erupts from underneath him. "Mmm-hmmmmmm!" He cheers, and grabs Scraggy's tail. The blue dino drags Scraggy over to Espa. "Great to finally be on your, hmm, team!" He lazily smiles while Scraggy curses below him. "Yes!" Gurdurr squeals, popping up from underneath the cliff's edge. "Of course," I growl, and Scraggy locks eyes with me: the same look in his eyes. Then Virision walks up to Cliffside Peak with Jenna, Tim, Burr, and Victini following. "Sorry guys!" She calls. "Jenna forgot to hide!" But before the four can walk up to Espa and Umbre, Elijah pulls me up, terror in his eyes. "Wait a sec, guys!" He shrieks. "Llana hasn't said yes!" I let out a giant sigh, then look at Espa.

"OF COURSE they're joining!" I smile, and everyone cheers.

**Me: Did Tim finally kiss the girl?**

**Zoey: WHYYYYYYYYYY?**

**Me: That will make sense laters.**

**Llana: Really?! Well now everyone knows who my parents are! **

**Me: Exactly. I'll see you all later! **

**Zoey: YESH! -eats more of my never ending bag of cheeseballs- **

**Everyone listen up! Strike is an OC made by my friend Leaffrost101. If any of you guys have an OC that you want to see in my story, PM me about him/her and I'll see what I can do. Make sure to tell me about their personality, role, that kind of stuff. So for now, thank you Leaf for telling me about your OC and I trust that you all will tell me of yours! :3 You know, if you want them in my story.**


	12. Chapter 12: Team Choice

**Me: Yay! Chapter 12 is here! ...and stuff.**

Chapter 12: Team Choice

"Well, our research isn't done yet, so maybe in two days," Umbre responds, staring at an entercard. The two new entercards kinda looked like the first two, but have weirder designs. The sun is a giant, golden swirl with squiggly lines hovering outwards of it. The background is still purple with a red outline. I turn my head to the final card: it's been chipped, so Espish as been fixing it. Even with the chunk missing in the top right corner, I could tell that this entercard has a moon design like the one Umbre has. This moon is a crescent like the other one, but the "missing" part of the moon is filled with a golden squiggle in the shape of a circle.

I face Umbre once again, and nod. "OK, that'll give us enough time to get ready," I say, and start to search for Zoey. _Since we aren't leaving until the day after tomorrow, I might as well go on a mission. _I sigh when I don't see any wet otters in the clump of chattering Pokemon. But my anger melts when I see Jenna hop up to me. "Uh, hey Llana!" She chirps, shakily. I lightly laugh. "Jenna, you don't have to be afraid of me!" I giggle. "I can't find Zoey anywhere, so do you want to do a mission together?" Jenna smiles. "That sounds great!" She says. "Why don't we invite Tim or Mina?" I nod, and we decide to meet up at the Notice Boards if we don't find either.

I start to search for a light brown Pokemon I knew so well. As I scan the crowd, I see Burr death glaring Jenna while she talks to Mina, and her gasp when the mienfoo starts to talk. _I wonder what Mina has to say? _A small strike of annoyance fills my body when I search the crowd a third time without luck. I don't even see Zoey! I feel a thundercloud of pain as I walk towards the Notice Board, none of my two friends following.

…...

Near the clearing of Cliffside Peak, a small flash of blue is seen in the bushes. A blue Pokemon pushes a light brown one away from the open clearing. _I trust Llana will understand._ The blue Pokemon thinks. _This is for her own good!_

The blue Pokemon stops once it has taken the second one far away. A small electric shock emerges from it's fur. The blue Pokemon observes it's work, and starts to walk away. _There! Sure he'll be back later, but for now Llana is mine! Good thing I had that Stun Seed... _The Pokemon lets out a small, evil laugh. It walks back towards Cliffside Peak, a red glint in it's eyes.

…...

I look around the small room Jenna and I are in. We are exploring Tempting Path since we haven't gone to it before. The dungeon reminds me of Hazy Pass, but this one has a more ghostly feeling to it. I shiver as a chill crawls up my spine._*****_Tempting Path is an abandoned town that used to be inhabited, but something turned it into not just a Mystery Dungeon, but a ghost town. I've heard stories of it, especially from travelers. They say that a chimchar saved the world when I was still eleven, and that she and a munchlax brought a duskinor to it's doom. I have no idea what any of those Pokemon are, but it's said that duskinor's the one to have turned this town into what it is now.

I run into a small cave opening and search every niche there is, until my hand bumps against a small, diamond-shaped thing and some hard circles. "Over here!" I shout as I pull out a yellow seed with red, bulging veins and 34 Poke. Jenna hurries over, and I show her the goods. Since nobody lives here anymore, anything found is considered treasure.

Jenna takes the money, places it in the treasure bag, and points at the blast seed. "W-what is th-that?" She asks, shivering from what I guess was seeing another ghost type pass through the walls. "Don't worry, it's just a blast seed!" I respond. "When you eat a blast seed, you spit fire at whatever is in front of you! The stuff is really spicy though, so it only works if you don't like really spicy stuff. Want to try it?" Jenna quickly shakes her head. "Then at least tell my why Mina can't come?" I plead, attempting to beg her over. She keeps shaking her head. "Sorry, Llana, but Mina is my best friend and she doesn't want you to know! Are we still fri-" I shove the blast seed in Jenna's mouth and roll out of the way, laughing hysterically when smoke puffs out of her ears. Jenna screams, and a red flame bursts out of her blue jaw. "And that, is a blast seed." I giggle, and Jenna attempts to hide a small spark of fire that rolls off her tongue.

My laughter fades when I see a scorched gastly staring evilly at me. A gastly is a purple ghost with a darker purple face. It's eyes stare evilly into your soul. At least, that's what it feels like. I stare in horror as the thing nears me, that cold shiver crawling back down my spine. I shriek, and all of a sudden I feel leaves erupt from the area of my yellow shoulders: Also where my vine whip comes from! The light green leaves swerve into the gastly, knocking it down. Jenna cheers, and I slowly get up with a shaky sigh. "You learned leaf tornado!" Jenna cheers while I shiver. Then I smile. _This will surely help at the Great Glacier!_

…...

That night, I lay in my straw bed, thinking. _I wonder why Tim was missing until just now? And Zoey... SHE'S BEEN STICKING TO ME LIKE __**GLUE!**_I growl as the oshawott tumbles into her bed. I'd ask her what she's doing, but then she'd ignore me, so it'd be useless trying. _I just thought that Zoey was a little jealous of Tim, but this is kinda strange. She ruins our second mission all together, pulls me away when I almost kissed him, and now this. _I sigh. _At least Stella hasn't been acting weird. She's just keeping a secret that has something to do with my strange dreams. Nothing weird with her! _

…...

I sit upon a Cliffside Peak, feeling the breeze slide through my yellow scales. "I wonder what they look like up close," I whisper. I hear a bush rustle nearby, and sweat beads on my head. "Who-Who's that?" I quiver, my voice echoing with the wind. I see a light green, furry leg land beside me, and lightly blush. "Oh. Hello, Todd. What are you doing out here so late?" Virision inquires, moving into a sitting position so I can see her face. "I couldn't sleep," I murmur. "And I thought that if I was up here, I'd be able to remember the mirage we saw of the Great Glacier better." She stares into the horizon, also. "Yes. I am actually quite excited to see the Great Glacier, too." She murmurs.

I nod. "It'll be great to actually get to conquer a place as, uh, awesome as that!" I see a small smile appear on Virision's face. "Yes," She replies. "It will be great to see the whole dungeon in person, especially with a friend like you, Todd." My smile widens, and I feel my cheeks lightly blush. _Oh, ho...She likes me! _

…...

A small squirrel Pokemon looks from behind the labeled "Lookout Tree" in Cliffside Peak. He gasps. _Virision is probably tricking him so that she will make it to Great Glacier! It doesn't matter that she looks serene: Being physically fifteen but actually over 700,000 means that she knows stealth! I already know that two of us can't go, and Virision is buttering my best friend up! _He growls. _I'll never trust you, lady! _

…...

I gasp as a giant monster steps on my foot, destroying my rib cage. The monster turns around, and I shriek with fear, unable to move. Then I register the monster's face. Is that... Quagsire? My eyes immediately open up to see a long, blue foot on my stomach. _My rib cage isn't broken! _I silently cheer while I get up. Zoey stands beside me, staring at me with confusion on her face. "You guys, I have some sad, hmm, news," Quagsire stares at the wooden floor with a gloomy look. "You, mm, see, there are rules made by HAPPI: and one of them might be broken, mm-hmm..." I look at Quagsire in shock. "What rule?" He slowly looks up at me. "There must always be two explorers, mm, still here. I thought that it'd be OK, mm-hmm, with Mina and Burr and Tim staying, but neither, mm, count." Quagsire sees the confusion on my face, and answers all me question with one sentence. "Mina said she'd tell you later, hmm, and Burr and Tim are under Gurd, hmm, urr." Realization hits me. "Then who will stay?" I whisper, looking at Zoey. We both get the same idea and stumble out the oak wood door.

Elijah, Virision, and Todd are already there. "We heard the news," Elijah murmurs, head down. "Then, who will stay?" I ask, looking at everyone. I feel a heavy weight knock me over. "Hey guys! You all excited for the trip tomorrow?" I hear Jenna's voice above me. I shrug the small dragon off my back, and jump up. "I could stay," I murmur, but hear a voice echo in my head. _It is fate; you cannot change it..._ I hear a voice that sounds nothing like Stella's. Oddly, the others ignore me. "Looks like the little baby can't go: He's too **weak**!"

I turn towards the right and see Scraggy smirking at Todd. I stare in anger as Todd looks down, shame surrounding him. "HMMMMMMMMMMM?" I gasp as Quagsire jumps out of the window and Super Tackles Scraggy in the gut. Scraggy squeals and faints. Then Zoey lets out a small giggle. "What?" She asks. "It's funny!" Then Jenna gets up and looks at us. "You all are the friends that I never had," She whispers. "But I'm not too strong yet, you know. I'm happy enough to be on this team and explore the new dungeons with you every day! I'll take one of the slots to stay home."

I nod. "You are a little weaker, and have already had the thrill of a lifetime, so we understand." She smiles, and walks away, leaving us to the rest of our deciding. "I-I think that I should stay, like what Scraggy and Jenna said: weak Pokemon shouldn't be coming." Todd whispers. Then a small tear slithers down his face. "I get that I'm weak." "NO!" Virision shouts. "You don't have to go. I'll stay so that you can!" She looks at us furiously. "Why don't we just draw sticks?" Elijah asks. We all stare at him like he just said that he wanted to eat Todd. "NO!" Everyone shouts at him. Elijah shrinks down. "It was just a suggestion," He growls. We all start screeching at each other, one trying to be heard over the other. But then something gets me to stop. Tim is looking straight at me, a sad look on his face. _Wait, we -save Elijah and Virision- are great friend! Why do we bicker over who is staying? _

"Well, I guess that someone is going to have to tell Espa and Umbre the situation. You coming, Llana?" Tim asks, already knowing the answer. I nod, and my friends back up. All except Zoey. "Yeah! It'll be a blast!" Zoey squeals, that haunting look returning to her face. She runs up to us, only to be forced away by a double kick from Virision. "Sorry, Zoey needs to speak with me in private. You two can go!" Virision covers for her attack. Tim nods, lightly takes my hand and walks.

…...

"Zoey, what has gotten into you?" I growl, my deep purple eyes spiking with anger. "You know how Tim feels around her! Why do you keep attempting to mess it up?" Zoey's eyes flash a sharp red. "She-" The oshawott falters, grabbing onto her head in pain. "What's happening to me?!" She shrieks, and dashes away before I can attempt to catch up with quick attack. "What was that all about?" A voice whispers, and I turn my head to see Todd. "She's right: what happened to her?" Elijah ponders behind his friend. _Zoey has been acting awfully mysterious... _I think.

…...

We arrive to find the eeveeloutions where we had seen them last time: Cliffside Peak. The duo are enjoying the beautiful sunset while finishing their research. I could hear their huddled voices talking of the chipped entercard, worry in their voices. Tim turns around to face me, which is a bit easy since he's only about three or four inches taller. "Llana, you understand that I want to go, but should watch over my bro and boss, right?" Tim asks, a bit wary at first. _He's scared I'd be angry! Well, maybe I would if I didn't get such a strange feeling when I'm near him... _I smile. "Of course I understand! I lived with an uncle. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't leave him at a time like this!" I say, lightly blushing. He smiles, too, and whispers, "Just checking," Tim turns around again, and we start towards Espa and Umbre.

"Guys, we just learned that two Pokemon have to stay at Paradise or else we would lose our team," Tim murmurs. I sigh. "And for all I know from the jumbled up shouting, Virision is staying behind." I get a reaction not expected: Umbre gasps. "No! She has to come!" Umbre shouts, standing up now. "Yes!" Espa gets up, too, the red gem on her head blinding me. "She has been distancing herself from others ever since Keldeo left her," I nod to this, and turn to Tim.

Once the three of us explain Keldeo's whereabouts, Tim nods. "Yeah, it reminds me of Mina," He whispers, then slaps his mouth in surprise. "It's fine, I can tell them..." I hear a voice walk near us, and see a yellow-and-pink furred Pokemon slightly limp up to us. "Mina, you've never gone on a mission. Why?" I ask, and the small mienfoo turns around. What I see sends a sickening feeling into my stomach: A large pink gash slides from the bottom of Mina's left shoulder to the top-right of her torso. The worst part is a giant hole in the middle of her spine that directly collides with her spine. "I am crippled," Mina murmurs, and Tim slightly nods, his eyes facing the grass underneath him. I know that this isn't the right time to ask why, so I turn back to the researchers.

"Get her to change her mind!" Umbre urges, and we walk back to Paradise with Mina by our side.

…...

I slowly slide towards my unknown destination, the blindfold on my face itching. "When can I take this off?" I growl. "Just a bit further..." Tim murmurs. I feel his hand brushing mine, leading me on the right path. I hear water rushing nearby, and resist the urge to snap off the vine blindfold. All of a sudden, the blindfold is swiped off my face and my eyes are blinded by the sun. I blink a few times, attempting to adjust. Then a blurry image before me makes me gasp in surprise: right in front of me is the new land, called Cool Creekside. The place is a grassy plain with a few bridges coursing through. There are some creeks on the little islands, and rivers pass through the peanut butter-colored bridges. The rivers shift into waterfallsat the bottom, and a very long one falling near one giant blur. My eyes adjust and i see a large igloo standing in front of me. The light blue blocks of ice send chills down my spine. "You want to play?" Tim asks, pulling out 200 Poke.

A large, light blue polar bear stands in front of me. "You two playing together?" He roars is a gruff voice, taking the Poke. _The snow and wind in the building must make him a little deaf! _I realize. "Yes, sir," Tim responds back, holding onto my scaly green hand. Icicle the beartic grabs a nearby puck. I look to the left and notice three piles of colorful pucks to ride on: Single, Double, and Family-size. The third one is called "Family-size", but usually only parties of Pokemon use them.

As we walk inside, Tim shows me the puck. It's a light brown tint with a darker-brown edge, reminding me of Burr's fur. He then leads me to the back area of the dark blue facility. In the back there is three different chutes to choose from: Simple, Average, and Black Diamond. The three chutes lead into a slide according to it's fastness and bumps. I stare at the three, and trot over to Average. Tim hoists the puck onto the ground, and we climb on when a giant brown Pokemon walks up to us. Gurdurr attempts to get onto the loading range for "Average", sweeping us to the right. "Oh, no," I whisper, and tightly wrap my arms around Tim as our puck is flung into the chute.

The slide starts. At first, the small puck slides towards a gray opening, so I have a chance to take a deep breath. Then I let it out into a giant scream when the moving circle pops through, and we're sent through a 120-foot drop towards an opening to another tunnel... underwater. I squeeze my eyes closed and close my mouth when we hit the pipe. I feel my heart racing, and Tim gives me a small squeeze. After about ten seconds, the turquoise pipe opens into a water slide, shooting further underground. I stare at the drop down. There is nothing to cushion us until the very last second when the crystal white latch opens to a snowy, horizontal pipe that is pushed by a large fan. At that moment I take the time to look at Tim's face. He's actually smiling in this fiasco! He then notices me and leans down. I start to push myself upwards when we meet. I close my eyes and feel the puck start to fall once more. I don't open my eyes again until I finally feel the ride slow to a halt at the bottom of the summit.

I hop off the puck and Tim places it into a chute on the right of the exit labeled: Pucks go here! He locks eyes with me, and we both lightly blush. "I'm not going to forget today," He murmurs, taking my hand once more. Then the two of us walk back to Paradise in the dying sun.

…...

"I am sorry father," The wolf whispers, the wind sifting through her spoken words. "I had to!" She glances at her pendulum, which has snapped into the shape of a cobalt blue gibbous. Because of her choice, the Star Wolves have been restless. At least the Chieftain -her father- was able to see reason in her choice. What should have happened to the eeveeloutions was a lot different than what she caused. In fact, Umbre was never supposed to meet Llana! She wasn't sure how Llana's fate would work from that, but at least she would have help now. "Well, I better go back to Kyurem. He must be stopped, and now I know that the negativity must be contained." The wolf nimbly jumps out of her walkig position and leaps through the air, climbing higher towards her latest destination.

...

I wake to a scream. "Where has he GONE?!" I recognize the voice to be Elijah's, and shower numerous leafs onto Zoey. My leaf tornado was only playful, so she was only awakened with a few minor scratches. I open the door as Zoey rises. "Lets go find out what he wants," I sigh, and Zoey trails after me. I stop and wait for her once we reach the hyperactive squirrel. "You feeling OK?" I ask, looking at my best friend. She sighs, and clenches her forehead. "I think... I am," She quivers, brutally honest with me. I stare at the oshawott with concern when a spike of thunder burns my back. "Watch where you point your thundershocks, butterfingers," I mutter, and turn around to see Elijah staring at me, frantically running around in circles. "What is it?" Zoey quietly asks, still clenching her head. _Zoey's NEVER quiet! _I realize with a gasp. "Well, hmm, lets see... MAYBE THE FACT THAT TODD'S MISSING ON THE DAY WE LEAVE!" Elijah screams at me, a small amount of spittle landing on my face. I rub the water droplets off. "I guess that means you, me, Zoey, Umbre, Espa, and Virision are going," I murmur with a sigh.

The sun is in the middle of the bright, blue sky. Puffy white clouds float across the wind. The soft grass whistles in the brief wind. A bright orange light splits through the scene as Umbre and Espa walk onto the swirly space. "We'll see you once you come overrrr!" Umbre shouts over the loud humming of the magnagate as the duo are teleported away. I climb onto the beam of light, followed by Zoey, Elijah, and Virision. As I watch Jenna's eyes fill with freakishly large tears, I spot a yellow figure slink towards us. "WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR?" Elijah shouts. Todd looks at us and sighs. "I thought I was weak," He whispers, his eyes shimmer and the yellow snake-like friend of mine looks defeated. "I-" Everyone looks at Elijah. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" He screams, jumping out of the orange portal. He pushes Todd in, switching places. "Todd," Elijah murmurs, his giant black ears against his head. "I want you to explore the Great Glacier and find some treasure! Go out there... and do it for me." The best friends shed a few tears as the portal starts to dim. Quagsire and some others start to wave while Scraggy sticks his tongue out. Mina and Burr smile at me while Tim locks eyes. We bot stare at each other for the longest moment, and I feel my body start to waver. I slightly wave at him when I disappear with my friends completely.

** Please review! And yes, I made some changes with Tempting Path and Beartic Slide than in the game. Duskinor is from a different Pokemon mystery dungeon fanfic that I'm gonna write later. That's all, folks! :3**


	13. Chapter 13: Zoey's Secret

**Me: Hello once more! School is back :( so my updates will probably start one weekend and finish on the next. BUT! It's a three day weekend so I'll try to get a new chapter up by Monday.**

**Llana: Then, Star, HURRY UP WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Right. -stops hanging Zoey over a volcano and picks up a pencil- Ready!**

**Yep! The title is based off a song I like called Home by Phillip Phillips. **

Chapter 14: Home

A wolf rapidly dashes towards a pillar, her breath coming in ragged gasps. "Stupid... darkness," She curses under the breath she still has. Her paws make shaky marks in the almost frozen ground underneath her furry paws. The wolf gasps in pain when nothing arrives into her lungs. "No! This can't be possible!" She whispers, her eyes widening in with pure fear inside. "I... I lost Hope..."

The wolf tumbles over, her body sending billows of snow everywhere.

…...

I lock eyes with Zoey, and we both nod slightly. "Be home by midnight!" She whisper-squeals, and I nod. _How can that girl WHISPER SQUEAL? _I wonder yet again. But I stop pondering to look around the place.

While our expedition team had been exploring what we could, everyone back here had set up a giant "WMCLOM HOM3 LANI ANCRUU!" It was pretty obvious that Jenna had written the shaky, out-of-place words. I see the banner hang over the clearing, tied to the red notice board and Quagsire's blue-faced tent. I look around at the crowd in front of me: everyone that stayed here helped set up the giant party, and most of them are in the giant mob of Pokemon in front of me. Jenna also painted many colorful berry juices all over Paradise for the party. I stand in that same place while Zoey makes a mad dash for the crowd of Pokemon, probably going to tell all the girls what we just agreed on. I turn around and walk towards our newest recruits, the duo sitting on a medium-sized rock together while gazing at the stars above us.

When I finally arrive, my body squeezes with pain as the red marks on my body throb. "That bagon can really give strong hugs," I mutter under my breath. Cheeka looks at me, wincing when she notices the hug squeezes. "You're SO lucky that Jenna doesn't know you yet," I joke. To my surprise, Ember nods and Cheeka lets out a small laugh. "I know the feeling of loneliness," She murmurs, while Ember lightly pushes the hair out of her face with his pale paws. I nod. "Yep." I respond. "Look, Cheeka, Zoey and I are holding an all girls sleepover starting around midnight. Coming?" Cheeks slightly glances at the white gibbous above us. "That would be.. nice," She murmurs. The two look at each other, and I get the feeling to back off.

I skirt past the crowd, my feet quickly turning from crashing as my destination starts to show up in the horizon. I sigh with relief when the giant, slanted tree is finally in view. I gasp for breath, calming my nerves, and duck inside.

Once I reach the small are where I have been before, a sigh erupts from me. I slide onto the cool, grassy floor and pull my tail in front of my nose, in position to sleep. _Finally, a little peace and quiet... _But right when I'm on the verge of rest, I hear footsteps. My mind is slow to react, so I just figure that Stella wants to chat. It's something she'd do, and anyways, she's probably back by now. So when the figure looms in front of me and leans down, I assume the worst and attempt to aim a vine whip.

Sadly, my blurry gaze makes the vines only lightly tap the ceiling. My eyes start to clear of whatever sleep I was about to get, and I curl up with my face on Tim's shoulder. "How was the adventure?" He murmurs, and I start to tell him about the mysterious Darkie and my newest flaw.

"...So, Stella said that there are- in fact, floating crystals in the Great Glacier, and we started to head back!" I finish, almost breathless. "The treasure sounds nice," Tim starts. "But I think that I already have a better one." I feel his arm lightly wrap around my body, and I lean in a little closer, his eyes locking with mine. "You know, I've had an adventure myself before I met you," He murmurs, smiling. A small smile appears on my face, too. "I've told you about how we lived in a circus before. Well, you still don't know what it's like to be there." Tim explains.

"Burr and I were orphans and were adopted into a circus at around the age of 1 or 2. Since we were so young, the ringleader knew that we would learn to love the circus. She was right: I did enjoy it sometimes, but I really wanted to go somewhere that felt more...right. I knew that she'd understand eventually.

"Well, when we first arrived, I remember that Mina was really mean. She had always been rude at that time, and she always seemed to be alone,even though Burr had attempted to be with her all the time. Besides that calamity, though, the three of us actually got along pretty well. She was a real prankster back then," Tim sighs, probably reminiscing the night of Mina's cripple. "Well, when I was around seven I met a chimchar named Ashley. I remember how she had met Gurdurr and told him about the three of us. Because of her, I had been able to see the world with my brother and Mina." His dark blue eyes harden.

"She saved the world, yet had the time to help us, too. It's because of her that I met you." I smile, thinking of this Pokemon called a "chimchar" and a hero I've heard of numerous times before. Then my tiredness from the journey I had returns, and I curl up with part of me in Tim's fur, starting to doze off. "Goodnight, Llana," I hear a whisper, and watch as everything starts to form into a haze of black.

_Mist of all colors surrounds me. "Llana!" A voice shrieks. "Llana! Someone with you...dangerous..." I hear static fuzz in my ear. "Che- … also was... Fio... mienfoo... strong... he'll fight... but.. must stop her! She is the real villain!" I decide that whatever Munna just said has to do with a Pokemon that isn't hydreigon, meaning that he was never the villain. Before I can make sense of all the other mumbo-jumbo, a flash appears, spreading through my vision. _

_A giant, blue dragon towers over Munna, about to finish the job when I blink, and the giant, flying dragon flicks onto the ground. It shrinks, and it's stomach goes inward. The black transforms into a much smaller neck, and the arms become pale, shrinking and losing their mouths. The blue pales into a light blue raspberry color, and the legs also become pale. A light blue scruff starts to tumble down on the now monkey-like Pokemon and two light blue ears pop up on her round head. Once light blue hair falls down from her face, I let out a giant gasp. "That's...Cheeka!"_

I wake to the feeling of water splattering on my face, and notice an oshawott standing above me, a stupid grin plastered on her face. "What?" I grumble, and another droplet slides off of Zoey's white face, plummeting onto mine. The stupid oshawott raises her eyebrows, and glances to the left of me. I look and see a sleeping Tim next to me, our faces dangerously close. I then feel his arm still wrapped around me and my face hues into a tamato berry red. I quickly struggle out of Tim's grip, careful not to wake him. "Stop laughing," I growl, Zoey giggling up a storm. "You ready for the sleepover?" She asks, still slightly laughing. "EVERYONE BUT YOU just told the others in Paradise about the adventure we had. It is time to go, so yeah." Zoey grabs my arm and I get dragged through Forest Grotto, slightly wincing when my ragged tail sweeps against Tim's nose. I wave, and start to run towards the entrance before Zoey can see me with him.

While walking, I think about my dream. _Does this mean that.. Cheeka's bad? But she's right here! Maybe she thought that Cheeka was evil and got it all wrong. Still, Munna's in danger of something, and that something is most likely Cheeka! _I decide to keep a close eye on the small panpour for now and just try to have fun. Anyways, I deem that Cheeka innocent. I saw her frozen in that ice, and she looked really weak.

Arriving at the house, I quickly swipe my head side to side, making sure that nobody's here just yet. I seize the door handle and push inside. I start to rummage around and make sure that everything is put into place and tidied up. I sweep the dust off our wooden floor, taking special care to keep all of me away from Zoey's disgusting bedding. I run to the back window of our house and push some leftover aspear berries in a basket, popping one of the sour pears in my mouth as I work. The sour mix gives me more energy and I swipe my brow.

As I run to the door again, my small feet slip and fall, and I crash into the ground. The door opens, and Zoey appears with a leaf tied around her mouth. Then the apple I tripped over rolls in front of me. As I stare at the autumn leaf wrapped around Zoey's mouth and nose, I pick up the apple and glace at her rotting bed. "Are you finally cleaning up that mess?" I ask, quickly putting my hand over my poor nostrils to prevent further damage. Zoey nods, and slips on one of the straws, causing her to fall in the moldy mess of green-and-yellow hay/fungus. She grabs a nearby basket and starts to scoop all of the bedding inside. Once she closes the lid and tosses the light brown basket outside, the stench starts top clear and I continue breathing once more.

Once the water on Zoey's body partly washes off, I chuck the small, red apple at her. "So, we're seeing all the girls here, right?" I ask. Zoey lets the apple bury into her slippery white paws, causing the red globe to skid out of her grasp. She catches it at the last minute and looks at me, thinking. "Yep!" She replies, tossing the soggy apple back towards me. "And we're staying up all night, right?" The apple lands in my outstretched palms, water sliding off it. "Yeah," I murmur, letting the apple slip out of my light grasp. "And we're not seeing any boys, right?" Zoey skids onto the wooden floor, causing a floor burn to etch onto her back and the apple to donk her in the face. I laugh, and help my otter friend up. "Yeppers! And you're telling everyone that you're in love with Tim?" Zoey squeals, shooting the apple into a basket with more and missing. I immediately turn hostile and narrow my eyes at Zoey. "Don't you dare!" I scowl, plucking the apple and placing it in the basket. I look up to see Zoey staring at me, a mocking grin making it's way up her face. "YOU'RE IN LLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVEEEEEEEEE!" She sings. "LLANA'S INNN LLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEE!" I sigh. "Just don't tell anyone." I beg. But before I get an answer, a loud bonk is heard from behind the door.

Before Zoey can answer the door, I send out my vines and tie her onto the window pane behind us. The wood hold her weight, so I force my green vines to swivel in a bow knot. "I've got this," I mutter, walking towards the door while keeping my vines intact. Once my scaly green hand turns the wooden handle I smile. "Burr, what are you doing here?" I laugh. The timburr sweatdrops, then sidesteps to reveal Mina. She shyly turns to face me. "Uh, hey guys," Mina murmurs, slightly blushing. "I couldn't get Burr to leave me alone unless he walked me here," The small mienfoo turns around to face her boyfriend. "Don't forget: if you need us, we AREN'T AT ELIJAH'S FOR A GUYS NIGHT!" Burr adds, shouting the last part like he's lying. I snicker, and let Mina in. "Boys!" We both giggle in unison.

I show Mina to our apple basket, and tell her where the water lake is if she's thirsty. "Then again, we'll all probably go there together later," I add when a wave of pink energy shoves the door open. I notice Espa sitting on the porch with her fur nicely smoothed, and Virision hurrying to catch up, her pale body shimmering in a sleek fashion.

I'm about to untie Zoey since I don't know those girls well, but she gives me another mocking smile, and I know that I should either attempt to become closer friends with the girls or tell everyone my secret. I walk up to the door. _At least now my shyness isn't allowed to get in the way! _I realize with a small amount of hope. I walk up to the duo. "Uhm, hi!" I greet them. "Where's Umbre?" Espa sighs. "He said that he was going to Elijah's," The purple cat mutters. "...while he was on a sugar high. I told him not to eat those pecha treats!" I scowl, remembering those utterly sweet treats. "Those things are overloaded with sugar." I reply, setting the three of us into a nicer mood altogether and I let them in. Virision stays near me while Espa glances at Zoey, her eyes widening in surprise. Then I remember my best friend and let my vines slither back, sending her onto the wooden floor with a noisy bump.

Soon the door slightly opens once more, and I notice a set of pink eyes peeking from outside. I run over and grasp the wooden handle, letting in Cheeka. "Hello," I say smoothly. The water monkey nods, lightly pushing her hair out of her tan face. "Yeah, hi," She whispers back, and a whirl of cumbersome body parts crash into Cheeka, causing both girls to collapse. I hide a smile and reply, "Hey, Jenna! Glad you could arrive!"

Once everyone is settled in a circle, Zoey grabs a nanab berry from one of our baskets, plucking at the banana type berry until only one stalk remains. She shoves the other four in her outstretched jaw, savoring the soothing sweet and bitter taste before tossing the final one into the middle. "Thid gyamm ith culld Thidn thh Nnnb." Zoey attempts to squeal, causing a few chunks of yellow nanab to stick onto her face. "Uh,this game is called Spin the Nanab," I translate as Jenna loudly giggles. "What you do is spin the berry, and whoever is sitting in front of it's pink point has to say something. And it can't be really dumb or repeated," I swipe my head around the circle to see that most of them are nodding. Espa is staring at Zoey's chewed nanab smeared face. "Once you've gone, spin the berry again." Then I place my green finger on the berry and twirl it. The berry starts to spin around. I cringe once it passes me, and sigh in relief. The berry has stopped on Mina. She immediately starts to talk like she planned this.

"Well, I first wanted to talk about my past." Mina states. "I know that you all wanna know when I met Burr and what happened to my back, so I'm putting it all in one story.

"When I was a kid, I was an orphan like Tim and Burr, but my sister didn't make it... We were twins like those two, and all knew each other. I remember that she used to tease me about liking Burr, and then I'd threaten to tell Tim about her true feelings. So the day the ringleader arrived to our orphanage was the best day ever. I was only four when we started working there.

"I admit that I was a real joker, and never exactly took anything seriously after Fiona was lost. I know that I used to add to the negativity of other Pokemon: calling others names and picking fights over every little thing. I was almost ungrateful when my only friends: Tim and Burr, and I got adopted by Gurdurr at ten.

"Burr and I were considered to like each other, but I never really took it seriously. So when Burr started to get all these weird changes out of nowhere, I hardly even CARED. Eventually, though, Darkie possessed him, and that's when I almost died. I then realized what was becoming of me, and a few weeks later started being a lot nicer. I had no doubt that the moment I got out of the hospital I would find Burr again. And today, I trust that Gurdurr will find reason to let me join once more...

"I still remember my sister, and I feel her presence with me all the way, helping me with everything. I used to consider her lucky to be the one dead, but then I knew that she never got the chance to really live, or even do what she wanted the most: to tell Tim how she felt. She still grows, and is the same size as me, but will never be able to evolve. That's why I won't. Never. Even though my scar would be gone, because then I'd never see her lighter-pink fur again." Mina finishes.

For a moment I see a second mienfoo sitting next to her, with a light pink body instead of the darker hot pink color most have. The smaller mienfoo glances my way, and smiles. Then my throat catches. _I wasn't the first one... _Runs through my head, and I feel an uncontrollable wave of misery erupt me. _I.. he... does this mean that, his heart was set for someone else?! _I inwardly wail. _Am I... just a replacement? _Then the voice I had hear before speaks to me; the same one that told me it was fate going to Great Glacier.

_You must be Llana. _A small, sweet voice whispers. _I am Fiona, Mina's twin. Even though I may have known Tim first, fate proved me wrong when I left this world. My job is to be here for not just Mina, but you, too. I maybe liked Tim, but he never felt that. If my time wasn't fate, then maybe he would be with me, but I know now that it was never my place. _Fiona murmurs in my head. I let a small smile grow on my face, knowing that Fiona isn't jealous, but a pure saint. _Thank you... _I think. _No, I thank you for making Tim happy! _The small mienfoo responds, and I see a small wink before she disappears near Mina. _I think I just made a new friend. _

After all that drama, Zoey instinctively insists on going next. Her pink, sticky paw grabs hold of the nanab berry and she attempt to turn the banana-type fruit, but her paw sticks. I cover my mouth when a shrill laugh escapes from my jaw. "Sorry," I mutter, red-faced and looking down. Zoey squeals. "Yes! Llana finally laughed at one of my screw ups!" She giggles. I glance upwards to see the yellow berry swinging around on Zoey's pink stained palm. Then everyone else stops their stern act and their faces loosen into wide smiles. "Are we having fun now?" I ask, happy that we've gotten out of our wary feelings. In response, Virision stares at Zoey with disgust written all over her face. "We really need to go to the rivers," She responds.

Soon we've gotten to the sound of rushing water, and I feel the rumbling of a waterfall nearby. I carefully step across the land, knowing that Icicle would be furious to find Pokemon outside at this time. I wince as a thud sounds in front of me, and my foot hits against Zoey's wet, sticky and plain messy fur. I quickly skirt past her and pick up her even stickier paw, now covered in bits of grass. "Yuck," I growl as I stand the messy oshawott up, then think better of it and push her into the water. Zoey attempts to grab something to stop her fall and ends up with Espa's lavender tail, forcing both Pokemon into the icy cold water. A splash gets me covered in the chilly substance. I start to walk away, but a body of grass green fur stops me.

"Llana, aren't you coming?' Virision asks, slightly shifting her gaze so I can see her pondering gaze. _Ugh. I'm never in the mood for these. ..Wait, why don't I ever try? _I decide to respond by showing a small, devious smile when my vines shove the deer Pokemon into the water, soaking me to the bone in the process. Maybe a nanosecond later I feel a slight nip on my tail, and get swung into the river, also. I start to laugh, splashing Virision's face in the process. "You're all crazy!" Mina cries while Cheeka starts to slip in the puddles, falling face flat into the churning rapids. Soon Mina must've started to feel alone, so her light yellow feet appear in front of my face as she starts to stir them withing the water. When I turn to see Cheeka, she's resting on a flat rock right smack dab in the middle of the rapids. _I knew she couldn't be evil enough to harm Munna! _I inwardly exclaim. Then a protracting thought returns and I remember Zoey's incident. My head quickly swivels around to see the waterfall nearing. I know that I can't escape, and welcome the steep drop with excitement, reminiscing the Beartic Slide.

Soon I hit calm waters, and look around to see Virision, Espa and Zoey basking in the large supply of light that the waxing gibbous gives off. I notice Jenna shyly staring at me, and realize that she never exactly got in. "You're afraid of water," I state, saying the obvious. Jenna gets my meaning and starts to nervously back away. But before the small dragon can escape, the shadow of a monkey and mongoose hit her. "Aww!" She stubbornly wails while Cheeka and Mina block her only exit. Before I can splash the girl a giant wave erupts in front of me, and I fling onto the soft grass behind me. I see a figure approach me. Soon the waters die down, and I notice black fur and red, gleaming eyes. I lock eyes with Espa, laughter reflecting in our eyes. "Yep. He's still on a sugar high," The purple cat laughs. Soon I notice the other boys appearing everywhere: Tim, Todd, Elijah, Burr and Ember.

I decide to tell everyone how I feel for once. "You guys are the closest things I've ever had... to friends," I whisper. Jenna crawls over to me and gives a ginormous hug, smothering me with her dripping wet body. Then I feel fur and notice Tim looking at me, smiling. Next Zoey's harsh, chillingly wet grip severs through my skin, and Espa follows her. Virision stands behind, lightly placing her head on top of Jenna while Espa's lavender tail intertwines my ravaged tail. Then Burr and Mina run over, smiling. Soon Todd and Elijah are near, too. Lastly, Ember and Cheeka trot over to us. "HEY! WUZ WIF ALL TEH HUGGIN'?!" A voice shrieks, and Umbre's red eyes glint with confusion in the moonlight. I start to laugh, and it spreads throughout everyone. _Is this what it's like to have friends? _

…...

That morning, I awaken to see the bright blue sky above me. My eyes immediately close in pain and the memories of yesterday hit me. All of us had started having fun in the moonlight and just hung out. I slightly shift to the side and feel fur on my back. I smile, and lock eyes with Tim. "Hi," I murmur. He smiles back. "Hey, Llana," He whispers back. I slowly get up and start to stretch. "Want to go for a walk?" I ask. He nods, and gets up too, taking my hand. I look around, sighing with relief when I only see sleeping figures of my friends in the autumn scene. I start to jog towards the Notice Board, Tim by my side. He holds the shadowy brown log in the crook of his left arm, the dawn light falling perfectly on him. The sun is just below the surface, making the morning slightly chilly.

I stop next to the crossroads behind Tim. He examines the new light brown wood arrows. "It seems that there are two new dungeons: Redland Reaches and Eastern Savannah," He mutters, lost in thought. I think of the two places. "Never heard of them before," I respond. He turns around, his brown fur shifting in the breeze. "How about the savannah?" I nod, and we set off.

In the dawn light, the large, barren savannah isn't very hot. The whole plain is covered in dry grass, which scratches at my small feet. Many lumpy landforms spring up, not very tall but covered in more dry grass. I start to scale on nearest to me, on the right, and my hand slips on something. I skid further down when a... something falls on top of my head. I quickly take the hollow item off, and shriek in fear. The thing is a small, yellow mask that apparently looks very humane. I quickly drop the disturbing item when a dark, shadowy fog billows into me. Everything turns too dark to see when I feel a sharp rubbing sensation all over. Soon the night shade lights, and I turn around to face... a ghost.

The Pokemon is a small, shadowy wisp thing with two large arms, a curled tail and giant, longing, red eyes. It raises it's arms as I shoot a tornado of leaves at my foe, anger spiking me when a protective barrier knocks the leaves over like paper. I growl, and dash over to the wisp in the attempt of a tackle when I hear a shout. "Llana! That thing's a yamask! You need to give it's mask thing back!" Once I plummet through the ghost type, I slip off the landform with a thud. "Oh, yeah," I mutter, struggling to get up when a second fog penetrates the air. I growl, and start to slowly crawl out when the burning/spiking feeling returns. The fog clears once more, and I manage to hide behind a small pocket in the giant mass behind me. My tail lightly touches something hollow and I jump back in surprise. There's the dang mask! I slowly reach my hand foreword, until I feel the mask underneath my palm and drag the vile thing out. Once the mask is out in the open, I hear an ominous cheer and the light yellow mask is lost within the yamask's body. The creature then slinks away in the dark of dawn.

I moan. The yamask had taken a lot of energy out of me, and I could feel the toll it did. I struggle in place, attempting to get out of my hiding spot while knowing very well that I couldn't. _Stupid Pokemon, _I inwardly scowl. _When I was younger, that yamask would've helped me and not attacked like that! I guess that means I was lucky to survive. Once again, I get showed how negative the world has become. _Knowing this makes me want to scream, but I know that it will do nothing. _Maybe if Gerald was still here..._ _Ugh! I need to put the past behind! He's dead, and is NOT helping me out soon. _

I realize that my energy is returning, and look up to see a small, light blue bear standing in front of me, willfully letting energy get absorbed from him to heal me. I can't believe it: that cubchoo just let me use a mega drain on him! I didn't even know I could use mega drain... "Uh, why did you do that?" I ask politely, struggling out of the small hiding spot and getting up next to the small polar bear. "You, you hurt," He responds, obviously no older than three. "Thank you," I murmur, and notice Tim walking up to me, a larger polar bear -a beartic- following. She looks down at her child, a smile on her face. "I knew that there were still some good Pokemon in this world," She sighs, picking up the cubchoo. "I guess my son felt it too," I stare at the lady in confusion. "The what?" Tim asks, the same bewildered look in his eyes. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, Llana! My name is Mist, and I happen to live in Post Town, also!" The beartic responds. "I've learned to interpret the amount of Hope in a Pokemon! I guess you didn't know what the Hope is. You see, Hope is a Pokemon's belief in optimism and joy. And now that everyone is turning evil, as we know all too well, Hope is leaving us. Does that make sense?" I slightly shake my head, still confused. "Well, everyone has an amount of Hope in them from the start, yes?" Mist explains. I nod. "So even the ones with good deeds and giant amounts of Hope are losing that.. power, to keep believing. It's letting our defenses fall, and isn't helping the world in any way." She sighs, sadness tinged in her eyes. "So Hope is leaving us." _I guess that... makes sense. _"It's a bit hard to explain. Would yo two like to come to my house? I live nearby, and I could help explain what Hope is, a bit better with my diagrams," Mist offers.

I'm about to say yes when a heavy creature rudely thumps into me. "What, Elijah?" I mutter. The yellow squirrel gets up and straightens his black hair tuft. "There's this really cool light show thing happening!" He exclaims. I look at Mist and give an embarrassed smile. She takes note and whispers, "You will always be welcome. Anyways you found my son , also!" and lumbers away. "So, where are these lights?" I ask, following Elijah with Tim close behind.

...

At the top of Cliffside Peak, I watch in awe as a small, yellow light starts to float upwards. The small yellow ball connects with others, and together the pieces float towards the top of the sky, leaving the atmosphere and disappearing for good. "Wow!" I whisper, awestruck. "That was so, COOL!" Zoey squeals beside me. "Yep. They've been showing up everywhere for the last few days while you were gone!" Elijah exclaims. "I have no idea what they are, but they sure look nice," A calm, scientific voice murmurs beside me,and I stifle a laugh. "How was your sugar high, Umbre?" I ask in a mocking tone. "Shut up," He mutters, although the voice still has a tinge of humor. I turn around and notice two pairs of light pink eyes staring at me. "Uh, hey Cheeka; Ember," I greet, feeling a little uncomfortable of their staring. "What are you doing?" Cheeka walks over to face me, surprisingly shorter. _And I was the shortest person I knew... Oh well. I wonder why she's so... frail? _"We were just thinking," The water monkey responds. I slightly nod, tug on Zoey's wet paw, and we depart.

"Hey Llana!" Elijah calls from behind the house. "Yeah?" I ask, still in a cheery mood. "What about me?" Zoey mutters. "Over here!" His voice now is on the left side of the house. "How did he **do that?!**" Zoey wonders aloud. "Nope! I'm this way!" His voice is inside our house now. I know that -judging by the size of our house- that Elijah must be insanely fast to do this. "I'm too awesome to catch, eh?" He torments. I growl, my mood broken like a frism getting stepped on. "Yeppers! That's what I thought! You're not as awesome!" Elijah laughs. "I'm going to kill that twerp," I growl. My. where my friend's body is supposedly lying, only to get confronted by the real deal. "Dude!" He shouts angrily. "You broke my frism!" Then Elijah slaps his white paw against his mouth, his face flushing. "Uh," He stutters. "I didn't uh, say t-that I'm awesomer!" I then start to laugh as Zoey barrels into the small squirrel. "You think I'M not awesome?" She growls playfully. "S-stop!" Elijah gasps. "You're tickling me!" I use his words to my advantage and use my vines to slap him across the face. "Did THAT tickle?" I laugh, and my friends start to laugh, also.

…...

"You noticed that her Hope is unstoppable?" A Pokemon asks his partner as they run from their home. "Yes," She whispers, clenching her head in agony. "It's what I thought." The first Pokemon states. He walks over to his partner and lightly touches her forehead and she winces. "Just hold it in a little longer!" he pleads, and the girl nods. "I know. Or else we are in dang- EEP!" A small blast of energy shoves the first Pokemon into a tree, his touch partly burning it with a small flame. "The power, is very strong," He observes, and the girl gasps in shock. "I'm so sorry!" She whispers, but the boy waves it off. "We don't have much time, and I know it's never your fault, unlike others," He responds, and the duo continue running in the bright moonlight. "If only we could've left in the new moon," He mutters. "The enemy was just too... cold."

Little did the duo know that a dark figure was watching them escape through the foliage. "Heh heh, perfect," The shadow whispers, her voice so cold one might've thought her heart was dead frozen. "This works perfectly," The shadow lifts into the night, her red, piercing eyes flashing before she's gone.

…...

"_So, Llana's with Cheeka?" I hear a voice. "Oh, then I better work this right, since they're coming HHIIIIIIII LLANAAAA!" I hear Munna say, and she pops up in front of me. "It looks like we're in sync," I murmur, stating the obvious while trying to pretend that I heard nothing. "You see, your so-called friends Cheeka and Ember have just left you to hurt me!" A small picture flashes, and for a second I see the two monkeys running. Then Munna turns back to me. _

"_Llana , you're my only Hope," She whispers. "Please, those two played you well. They will kill me; I'm sure of it. Could you...?" I immediately nod. "Of course!" I shout. "If they've betrayed me, then there's no doubt you'll get hurt! Where are you right now?" A flash appears once more and a map shows up. A mountain far south of me shows a moving, pink dot on it. "What? ...Oh. Yes, I'm ready," I hear Munna whisper to someone, then she turns back to me. "Thank you, Llana. May your Hope,_

_...save me." _

**Me: Yeppers! Since Llana is a Pokemon, she's got something called Hope deep inside of her. And she has more than expected. Please review on this chapter, especially because I'm not too sure if I did OK... **

**Llana: How long until chapter 15?**

**Me: What you'd expect: AT LEAST another week. I was lucky to have a three-day-weekend, so next chappie will possibly take two weeks. :( But maybe not! So for now, that's all folks!**

**Also, I wanted to give some recognition for my friend Leaffrost101 for her good stories! She doesn't have many readers yet, so I trust that you'll read one (or both) of her stories. One is for Skylanders and the other is about Fossil Fighters: Champions. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Home

**Me: Hello once more! School is back :( so my updates will probably start one weekend and finish on the next. BUT! It's a three day weekend so I'll try to get a new chapter up by Monday.**

**Llana: Then, Star, HURRY UP WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Right. -stops hanging Zoey over a volcano and picks up a pencil- Ready!**

**Yep! The title is based off a song I like called Home by Phillip Phillips. **

Chapter 14: Home

A wolf we all know rapidly dashes towards a pillar, her breath coming in ragged gasps. "Stupid... darkness," She curses under the breath she still has. Her paws make shaky marks in the almost frozen ground underneath her furry paws. The wolf gasps in pain when nothing arrives into her lungs. "No! This can't be possible!" She whispers, her eyes widening in with pure fear inside. "I... I lost Hope..."

The wolf tumbles over, her body sending billows of snow everywhere.

…...

I lock eyes with Zoey, and we both nod slightly. "Be home by midnight!" She whisper-squeals, and I nod. _How can that girl WHISPER SQUEAL? _I wonder yet again. But I stop pondering to look around the place.

While our expedition team had been exploring what we could, everyone back here had set up a giant "WMCLOM HOM3 LANI ANCRUU!" It was pretty obvious that Jenna had written the shaky, out-of-place words. I see the banner hang over the clearing, tied to the red notice board and Quagsire's blue-faced tent. I look around at the crowd in front of me: everyone that stayed here helped set up the giant party, and most of them are in the giant mob of Pokemon in front of me. Jenna also painted many colorful berry juices all over Paradise for the party. I stand in that same place while Zoey makes a mad dash for the crowd of Pokemon, probably going to tell all the girls what we just agreed on. I turn around and walk towards our newest recruits, the duo sitting on a medium-sized rock together while gazing at the stars above us.

When I finally arrive, my body squeezes with pain as the red marks on my body throb. "That bagon can really give strong hugs," I mutter under my breath. Cheeka looks at me, wincing when she notices the hug squeezes. "You're SO lucky that Jenna doesn't know you yet," I joke. To my surprise, Ember nods and Cheeka lets out a small laugh. "I know the feeling of loneliness," She murmurs, while Ember lightly pushes the hair out of her face with his pale paws. I nod. "Yep." I respond. "Look, Cheeka, Zoey and I are holding an all girls sleepover starting around midnight. Coming?" Cheeks slightly glances at the white gibbous above us. "That would be.. nice," She murmurs. The two look at each other, and I get the feeling to back off.

I skirt past the crowd, my feet quickly turning from crashing as my destination starts to show up in the horizon. I sigh with relief when the giant, slanted tree is finally in view. I gasp for breath, calming my nerves, and duck inside.

Once I reach the small are where I have been before, a sigh erupts from me. I slide onto the cool, grassy floor and pull my tail in front of my nose, in position to sleep. _Finally, a little peace and quiet... _But right when I'm on the verge of rest, I hear footsteps. My mind is slow to react, so I just figure that Stella wants to chat. It's something she'd do, and anyways, she's probably back by now. So when the figure looms in front of me and leans down, I assume the worst and attempt to aim a vine whip.

Sadly, my blurry gaze makes the vines only lightly tap the ceiling. My eyes start to clear of whatever sleep I was about to get, and I curl up with my face on Tim's shoulder. "How was the adventure?" He murmurs, and I start to tell him about the mysterious Darkie and my newest flaw.

"...So, Stella said that there are- in fact, floating crystals in the Great Glacier, and we started to head back!" I finish, almost breathless. "The treasure sounds nice," Tim starts. "But I think that I already have a better one." I feel his arm lightly wrap around my body, and I lean in a little closer, his eyes locking with mine. "You know, I've had an adventure myself before I met you," He murmurs, smiling. A small smile appears on my face, too. "I've told you about how we lived in a circus before. Well, you still don't know what it's like to be there." Tim explains.

"Burr and I were orphans and were adopted into a circus at around the age of 1 or 2. Since we were so young, the ringleader knew that we would learn to love the circus. She was right: I did enjoy it sometimes, but I really wanted to go somewhere that felt more...right. I knew that she'd understand eventually.

"Well, when we first arrived, I remember that Mina was really mean. She had always been rude at that time, and she always seemed to be alone,even though Burr had attempted to be with her all the time. Besides that calamity, though, the three of us actually got along pretty well. She was a real prankster back then," Tim sighs, probably reminiscing the night of Mina's cripple. "Well, when I was around seven I met a chimchar named Ashley. I remember how she had met Gurdurr and told him about the three of us. Because of her, I had been able to see the world with my brother and Mina." His dark blue eyes harden.

"She saved the world, yet had the time to help us, too. It's because of her that I met you." I smile, thinking of this Pokemon called a "chimchar" and a hero I've heard of numerous times before. Then my tiredness from the journey I had returns, and I curl up with part of me in Tim's fur, starting to doze off. "Goodnight, Llana," I hear a whisper, and watch as everything starts to form into a haze of black.

_Mist of all colors surrounds me. "Llana!" A voice shrieks. "Llana! Someone with you...dangerous..." I hear static fuzz in my ear. "Che- … also was... Stel... defeate... strong... he'll fight... but.. must stop her! She is the real villain!" I decide that whatever Munna just said has to do with a Pokemon that isn't hydreigon, meaning that he was never the villain. Before I can make sense of all the other mumbo-jumbo, a flash appears, spreading through my vision. _

_A giant, blue dragon towers over Munna, about to finish the job when I blink, and the giant, flying dragon flicks onto the ground. It shrinks, and it's stomach goes inward. The black transforms into a much smaller neck, and the arms become pale, shrinking and losing their mouths. The blue pales into a light blue raspberry color, and the legs also become pale. A light blue scruff starts to tumble down on the now monkey-like Pokemon and two light blue ears pop up on her round head. Once light blue hair falls down from her face, I let out a giant gasp. "That's...Cheeka!"_

I wake to the feeling of water splattering on my face, and notice an oshawott standing above me, a stupid grin plastered on her face. "What?" I grumble, and another droplet slides off of Zoey's white face, plummeting onto mine. The stupid oshawott raises her eyebrows, and glances to the left of me. I look and see a sleeping Tim next to me, our faces dangerously close. I then feel his arm still wrapped around me and my face hues into a tamato berry red. I quickly struggle out of Tim's grip, careful not to wake him. "Stop laughing," I growl, Zoey giggling up a storm. "You ready for the sleepover?" She asks, still slightly laughing. "EVERYONE BUT YOU just told the others in Paradise about the adventure we had. It is time to go, so yeah." Zoey grabs my arm and I get dragged through Forest Grotto, slightly wincing when my ragged tail sweeps against Tim's nose. I wave, and start to run towards the entrance before Zoey can see me with him.

While walking, I think about my dream. _Does this mean that.. Cheeka's bad? But she's right here! Maybe she thought that Cheeka was evil and got it all wrong. Still, Munna's in danger of something, and that something is most likely Cheeka! _I decide to keep a close eye on the small panpour for now and just try to have fun. Anyways, I deem that Cheeka innocent. I saw her frozen in that ice, and she looked really weak.

Arriving at the house, I quickly swipe my head side to side, making sure that nobody's here just yet. I seize the door handle and push inside. I start to rummage around and make sure that everything is put into place and tidied up. I sweep the dust off our wooden floor, taking special care to keep all of me away from Zoey's disgusting bedding. I run to the back window of our house and push some leftover aspear berries in a basket, popping one of the sour pears in my mouth as I work. The sour mix gives me more energy and I swipe my brow.

As I run to the door again, my small feet slip and fall, and I crash into the ground. The door opens, and Zoey appears with a leaf tied around her mouth. Then the apple I tripped over rolls in front of me. As I stare at the autumn leaf wrapped around Zoey's mouth and nose, I pick up the apple and glace at her rotting bed. "Are you finally cleaning up that mess?" I ask, quickly putting my hand over my poor nostrils to prevent further damage. Zoey nods, and slips on one of the straws, causing her to fall in the moldy mess of green-and-yellow hay/fungus. She grabs a nearby basket and starts to scoop all of the bedding inside. Once she closes the lid and tosses the light brown basket outside, the stench starts top clear and I continue breathing once more.

Once the water on Zoey's body partly washes off, I chuck the small, red apple at her. "So, we're seeing all the girls here, right?" I ask. Zoey lets the apple bury into her slippery white paws, causing the red globe to skid out of her grasp. She catches it at the last minute and looks at me, thinking. "Yep!" She replies, tossing the soggy apple back towards me. "And we're staying up all night, right?" The apple lands in my outstretched palms, water sliding off it. "Yeah," I murmur, letting the apple slip out of my light grasp. "And we're not seeing any boys, right?" Zoey skids onto the wooden floor, causing a floor burn to etch onto her back and the apple to donk her in the face. I laugh, and help my otter friend up. "Yeppers! And you're telling everyone that you're in love with Tim?" Zoey squeals, shooting the apple into a basket with more and missing. I immediately turn hostile and narrow my eyes at Zoey. "Don't you dare!" I scowl, plucking the apple and placing it in the basket. I look up to see Zoey staring at me, a mocking grin making it's way up her face. "YOU'RE IN LLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVEEEEEEEEE!" She sings. "LLANA'S INNN LLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEEE!" I sigh. "Just don't tell anyone." I beg. But before I get an answer, a loud bonk is heard from behind the door.

Before Zoey can answer the door, I send out my vines and tie her onto the window pane behind us. The wood hold her weight, so I force my green vines to swivel in a bow knot. "I've got this," I mutter, walking towards the door while keeping my vines intact. Once my scaly green hand turns the wooden handle I smile. "Burr, what are you doing here?" I laugh. The timburr sweatdrops, then sidesteps to reveal Mina. She shyly turns to face me. "Uh, hey guys," Mina murmurs, slightly blushing. "I couldn't get Burr to leave me alone unless he walked me here," The small mienfoo turns around to face her boyfriend. "Don't forget: if you need us, we AREN'T AT ELIJAH'S FOR A GUYS NIGHT!" Burr adds, shouting the last part like he's lying. I snicker, and let Mina in. "Boys!" We both giggle in unison.

I show Mina to our apple basket, and tell her where the water lake is if she's thirsty. "Then again, we'll all probably go there together later," I add when a wave of pink energy shoves the door open. I notice Espa sitting on the porch with her fur nicely smoothed, and Virision hurrying to catch up, her pale body shimmering in a sleek fashion.

I'm about to untie Zoey since I don't know those girls well, but she gives me another mocking smile, and I know that I should either attempt to become closer friends with the girls or tell everyone my secret. I walk up to the door. _At least now my shyness isn't allowed to get in the way! _I realize with a small amount of hope. I walk up to the duo. "Uhm, hi!" I greet them. "Where's Umbre?" Espa sighs. "He said that he was going to Elijah's," The purple cat mutters. "...while he was on a sugar high. I told him not to eat those pecha treats!" I scowl, remembering those utterly sweet treats. "Those things are overloaded with sugar." I reply, setting the three of us into a nicer mood altogether and I let them in. Virision stays near me while Espa glances at Zoey, her eyes widening in surprise. Then I remember my best friend and let my vines slither back, sending her onto the wooden floor with a noisy bump.

Soon the door slightly opens once more, and I notice a set of pink eyes peeking from outside. I run over and grasp the wooden handle, letting in Cheeka. "Hello," I say smoothly. The water monkey nods, lightly pushing her hair out of her tan face. "Yeah, hi," She whispers back, and a whirl of cumbersome body parts crash into Cheeka, causing both girls to collapse. I hide a smile and reply, "Hey, Jenna! Glad you could arrive!"

Once everyone is settled in a circle, Zoey grabs a nanab berry from one of our baskets, plucking at the banana type berry until only one stalk remains. She shoves the other four in her outstretched jaw, savoring the soothing sweet and bitter taste before tossing the final one into the middle. "Thid gyamm ith culld Thidn thh Nnnb." Zoey attempts to squeal, causing a few chunks of yellow nanab to stick onto her face. "Uh,this game is called Spin the Nanab," I translate as Jenna loudly giggles. "What you do is spin the berry, and whoever is sitting in front of it's pink point has to say something. And it can't be really dumb or repeated," I swipe my head around the circle to see that most of them are nodding. Espa is staring at Zoey's chewed nanab smeared face. "Once you've gone, spin the berry again." Then I place my green finger on the berry and twirl it. The berry starts to spin around. I cringe once it passes me, and sigh in relief. The berry has stopped on Mina. She immediately starts to talk like she planned this.

"Well, I first wanted to talk about my past." Mina states. "I know that you all wanna know when I met Burr and what happened to my back, so I'm putting it all in one story.

"When I was a kid, I was an orphan like Tim and Burr, but my sister didn't make it... We were twins like those two, and all knew each other. I remember that she used to tease me about liking Burr, and then I'd threaten to tell Tim about her true feelings. So the day the ringleader arrived to our orphanage was the best day ever. I was only four when we started working there.

"I admit that I was a real joker, and never exactly took anything seriously after Fiona was lost. I know that I used to add to the negativity of other Pokemon: calling others names and picking fights over every little thing. I was almost ungrateful when my only friends: Tim and Burr, and I got adopted by Gurdurr at ten.

"Burr and I were considered to like each other, but I never really took it seriously. So when Burr started to get all these weird changes out of nowhere, I hardly even CARED. Eventually, though, Darkie possessed him, and that's when I almost died. I then realized what was becoming of me, and a few weeks later started being a lot nicer. I had no doubt that the moment I got out of the hospital I would find Burr again. And today, I trust that Gurdurr will find reason to let me join once more...

"I still remember my sister, and I feel her presence with me all the way, helping me with everything. I used to consider her lucky to be the one dead, but then I knew that she never got the chance to really live, or even do what she wanted the most: to tell Tim how she felt. She still grows, and is the same size as me, but will never be able to evolve. That's why I won't. Never. Even though my scar would be gone, because then I'd never see her lighter-pink fur again." Mina finishes.

For a moment I see a second mienfoo sitting next to her, with a light pink body instead of the darker hot pink color most have. The smaller mienfoo glances my way, and smiles. Then my throat catches. _I wasn't the first one... _Runs through my head, and I feel an uncontrollable wave of misery erupt me. _I.. he... does this mean that, his heart was set for someone else?! _I inwardly wail. _Am I... just a replacement? _Then the voice I had hear before speaks to me; the same one that told me it was fate going to Great Glacier.

_Hello, _A small, sweet voice murmurs, and I notice a light pink sparkle flash near Mina. _You must be Llana. I am called Fiona, and yes, this timing is ironic, but I'm Mina's sibling. Let me just say that I know of your Fate, but it is not mine to talk with you. Before I must go, let me say that Tim never had eyes for me... it was obvious, so I guess it's good that I was chosen instead of my sister. You must know that everything Tim does is because he- ... _I scowl; must've lost her. _...-and you should know that this will be the only time I'll see you. Just never, ever- _And I know that she's lost her sync with me. I glance at Mina again, and for a second the small, pink Pokémon has a second, lighter pink mienfoo next to her. Fiona quickly smiles at me, and she's gone.

After all that drama, Zoey instinctively insists on going next. Her pink, sticky paw grabs hold of the nanab berry and she attempt to turn the banana-type fruit, but her paw sticks. I cover my mouth when a shrill laugh escapes from my jaw. "Sorry," I mutter, red-faced and looking down. Zoey squeals. "Yes! Llana finally laughed at one of my screw ups!" She giggles. I glance upwards to see the yellow berry swinging around on Zoey's pink stained palm. Then everyone else stops their stern act and their faces loosen into wide smiles. "Are we having fun now?" I ask, happy that we've gotten out of our wary feelings. In response, Virision stares at Zoey with disgust written all over her face. "We really need to go to the rivers," She responds.

Soon we've gotten to the sound of rushing water, and I feel the rumbling of a waterfall nearby. I carefully step across the land, knowing that Icicle would be furious to find Pokemon outside at this time. I wince as a thud sounds in front of me, and my foot hits against Zoey's wet, sticky and plain messy fur. I quickly skirt past her and pick up her even stickier paw, now covered in bits of grass. "Yuck," I growl as I stand the messy oshawott up, then think better of it and push her into the water. Zoey attempts to grab something to stop her fall and ends up with Espa's lavender tail, forcing both Pokemon into the icy cold water. A splash gets me covered in the chilly substance. I start to walk away, but a body of grass green fur stops me.

"Llana, aren't you coming?' Virision asks, slightly shifting her gaze so I can see her pondering gaze. _Ugh. I'm never in the mood for these. ..Wait, why don't I ever try? _I decide to respond by showing a small, devious smile when my vines shove the deer Pokemon into the water, soaking me to the bone in the process. Maybe a nanosecond later I feel a slight nip on my tail, and get swung into the river, also. I start to laugh, splashing Virision's face in the process. "You're all crazy!" Mina cries while Cheeka starts to slip in the puddles, falling face flat into the churning rapids. Soon Mina must've started to feel alone, so her light yellow feet appear in front of my face as she starts to stir them withing the water. When I turn to see Cheeka, she's resting on a flat rock right smack dab in the middle of the rapids. _I knew she couldn't be evil enough to harm Munna! _I inwardly exclaim. Then a protracting thought returns and I remember Zoey's incident. My head quickly swivels around to see the waterfall nearing. I know that I can't escape, and welcome the steep drop with excitement, reminiscing the Beartic Slide.

Soon I hit calm waters, and look around to see Virision, Espa and Zoey basking in the large supply of light that the waxing gibbous gives off. I notice Jenna shyly staring at me, and realize that she never exactly got in. "You're afraid of water," I state, saying the obvious. Jenna gets my meaning and starts to nervously back away. But before the small dragon can escape, the shadow of a monkey and mongoose hit her. "Aww!" She stubbornly wails while Cheeka and Mina block her only exit. Before I can splash the girl a giant wave erupts in front of me, and I fling onto the soft grass behind me. I see a figure approach me. Soon the waters die down, and I notice black fur and red, gleaming eyes. I lock eyes with Espa, laughter reflecting in our eyes. "Yep. He's still on a sugar high," The purple cat laughs. Soon I notice the other boys appearing everywhere: Tim, Todd, Elijah, Burr and Ember.

I decide to tell everyone how I feel for once. "You guys are the closest things I've ever had... to friends," I whisper. Jenna crawls over to me and gives a ginormous hug, smothering me with her dripping wet body. Then I feel fur and notice Tim looking at me, smiling. Next Zoey's harsh, chillingly wet grip severs through my skin, and Espa follows her. Virision stands behind, lightly placing her head on top of Jenna while Espa's lavender tail intertwines my ravaged tail. Then Burr and Mina run over, smiling. Soon Todd and Elijah are near, too. Lastly, Ember and Cheeka trot over to us. "HEY! WUZ WIF ALL TEH HUGGIN'?!" A voice shrieks, and Umbre's red eyes glint with confusion in the moonlight. I start to laugh, and it spreads throughout everyone. _Is this what it's like to have friends? _

…...

That morning, I awaken to see the bright blue sky above me. My eyes immediately close in pain and the memories of yesterday hit me. All of us had started having fun in the moonlight and just hung out. I slightly shift to the side and feel fur on my back. I smile, and lock eyes with Tim. "Hi," I murmur. He smiles back. "Hey, Llana," He whispers back. I slowly get up and start to stretch. "Want to go for a walk?" I ask. He nods, and gets up too, taking my hand. I look around, sighing with relief when I only see sleeping figures of my friends in the autumn scene. I start to jog towards the Notice Board, Tim by my side. He holds the shadowy brown log in the crook of his left arm, the dawn light falling perfectly on him. The sun is just below the surface, making the morning slightly chilly.

I stop next to the crossroads behind Tim. He examines the new light brown wood arrows. "It seems that there are two new dungeons: Redland Reaches and Eastern Savannah," He mutters, lost in thought. I think of the two places. "Never heard of them before," I respond. He turns around, his brown fur shifting in the breeze. "How about the savannah?" I nod, and we set off.

In the dawn light, the large, barren savannah isn't very hot. The whole plain is covered in dry grass, which scratches at my small feet. Many lumpy landforms spring up, not very tall but covered in more dry grass. I start to scale on nearest to me, on the right, and my hand slips on something. I skid further down when a... something falls on top of my head. I quickly take the hollow item off, and shriek in fear. The thing is a small, yellow mask that apparently looks very humane. I quickly drop the disturbing item when a dark, shadowy fog billows into me. Everything turns too dark to see when I feel a sharp rubbing sensation all over. Soon the night shade lights, and I turn around to face... a ghost.

The Pokemon is a small, shadowy wisp thing with two large arms, a curled tail and giant, longing, red eyes. It raises it's arms as I shoot a tornado of leaves at my foe, anger spiking me when a protective barrier knocks the leaves over like paper. I growl, and dash over to the wisp in the attempt of a tackle when I hear a shout. "Llana! That thing's a yamask! You need to give it's mask thing back!" Once I plummet through the ghost type, I slip off the landform with a thud. "Oh, yeah," I mutter, struggling to get up when a second fog penetrates the air. I growl, and start to slowly crawl out when the burning/spiking feeling returns. The fog clears once more, and I manage to hide behind a small pocket in the giant mass behind me. My tail lightly touches something hollow and I jump back in surprise. There's the dang mask! I slowly reach my hand foreword, until I feel the mask underneath my palm and drag the vile thing out. Once the mask is out in the open, I hear an ominous cheer and the light yellow mask is lost within the yamask's body. The creature then slinks away in the dark of dawn.

I moan. The yamask had taken a lot of energy out of me, and I could feel the toll it did. I struggle in place, attempting to get out of my hiding spot while knowing very well that I couldn't. _Stupid Pokemon, _I inwardly scowl. _When I was younger, that yamask would've helped me and not attacked like that! I guess that means I was lucky to survive. Once again, I get showed how negative the world has become. _Knowing this makes me want to scream, but I know that it will do nothing. _Maybe if Gerald was still here..._ _Ugh! I need to put the past behind! He's dead, and is NOT helping me out soon. _

I realize that my energy is returning, and look up to see a small, light blue bear standing in front of me, willfully letting energy get absorbed from him to heal me. I can't believe it: that cubchoo just let me use a mega drain on him! I didn't even know I could use mega drain... "Uh, why did you do that?" I ask politely, struggling out of the small hiding spot and getting up next to the small polar bear. "You, you hurt," He responds, obviously no older than three. "Thank you," I murmur, and notice Tim walking up to me, a larger polar bear -Mist!- following. She looks down at Chilly a smile on her face. "I knew that there were still some good Pokemon in this world," She sighs, picking up the cubchoo. "I guess my son felt it too," I stare at the lady in confusion. "The what?" Tim asks, the same bewildered look in his eyes. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, Llana! It's me, Mist!" The beartic responds. "I've learned to interpret the amount of Hope in a Pokemon! I was going to tell you about the Hope inside of you, but something told me to wait. So I guess you didn't know what the Hope is. You see, Hope is a Pokemon's belief in optimism and joy. And now that everyone is turning evil, as we know all too well, Hope is leaving us. Does that make sense?" I slightly shake my head, still confused. "Well, everyone has an amount of Hope in them from the start, yes?" Mist explains. I nod. "So even the ones with good deeds and giant amounts of Hope are losing that.. power, to keep believing. It's letting our defenses fall, and isn't helping the world in any way." She sighs, sadness tinged in her eyes. "So Hope is leaving us." _I guess that... makes sense. _"It's a bit hard to explain. Would yo two like to come to my house? I live nearby, and I could help explain what Hope is, a bit better with my diagrams," Mist offers.

I'm about to say yes when a heavy creature rudely thumps into me. "What, Elijah?" I mutter. The yellow squirrel gets up and straightens his black hair tuft. "There's this really cool light show thing happening!" He exclaims. I look at Mist and give an embarrassed smile. She takes note and whispers, "You will always be welcome. Anyways you found my son , also!" and lumbers away. "So, where are these lights?" I ask, following Elijah with Tim close behind.

...

At the top of Cliffside Peak, I watch in awe as a small, yellow light starts to float upwards. The small yellow ball connects with others, and together the pieces float towards the top of the sky, leaving the atmosphere and disappearing for good. "Wow!" I whisper, awestruck. "That was so, COOL!" Zoey squeals beside me. "Yep. They've been showing up everywhere for the last few days while you were gone!" Elijah exclaims. "I have no idea what they are, but they sure look nice," A calm, scientific voice murmurs beside me,and I stifle a laugh. "How was your sugar high, Umbre?" I ask in a mocking tone. "Shut up," He mutters, although the voice still has a tinge of humor. I turn around and notice two pairs of light pink eyes staring at me. "Uh, hey Cheeka; Ember," I greet, feeling a little uncomfortable of their staring. "What are you doing?" Cheeka walks over to face me, surprisingly shorter. _And I was the shortest person I knew... Oh well. I wonder why she's so... frail? _"We were just thinking," The water monkey responds. I slightly nod, tug on Zoey's wet paw, and we depart.

"Hey Llana!" Elijah calls from behind the house. "Yeah?" I ask, still in a cheery mood. "What about me?" Zoey mutters. "Over here!" His voice now is on the left side of the house. "How did he **do that?!**" Zoey wonders aloud. "Nope! I'm this way!" His voice is inside our house now. I know that -judging by the size of our house- that Elijah must be insanely fast to do this. "I'm too awesome to catch, eh?" He torments. I growl, my mood broken like a frism getting stepped on. "Yeppers! That's what I thought! You're not as awesome!" Elijah laughs. "I'm going to kill that twerp," I growl. My. where my friend's body is supposedly lying, only to get confronted by the real deal. "Dude!" He shouts angrily. "You broke my frism!" Then Elijah slaps his white paw against his mouth, his face flushing. "Uh," He stutters. "I didn't uh, say t-that I'm awesomer!" I then start to laugh as Zoey barrels into the small squirrel. "You think I'M not awesome?" She growls playfully. "S-stop!" Elijah gasps. "You're tickling me!" I use his words to my advantage and use my vines to slap him across the face. "Did THAT tickle?" I laugh, and my friends start to laugh, also.

…...

"You noticed that her Hope is unstoppable?" A Pokemon asks his partner as they run from their home. "Yes," She whispers, clenching her head in agony. "It's what I thought." The first Pokemon states. He walks over to his partner and lightly touches her forehead and she winces. "Just hold it in a little longer!" he pleads, and the girl nods. "I know. Or else we are in dang- EEP!" A small blast of energy shoves the first Pokemon into a tree, his touch partly burning it with a small flame. "The power, is very strong," He observes, and the girl gasps in shock. "I'm so sorry!" She whispers, but the boy waves it off. "We don't have much time, and I know it's never your fault, unlike others," He responds, and the duo continue running in the bright moonlight. "If only we could've left in the new moon," He mutters. "The enemy was just too... cold."

Little did the duo know that a dark figure was watching them escape through the foliage. "Heh heh, perfect," The shadow whispers, her voice so cold one might've thought her heart was dead frozen. "This works perfectly," The shadow lifts into the night, her red, piercing eyes flashing before she's gone.

…...

"_So, Llana's with Cheeka?" I hear a voice. "Oh, then I better work this right, since they're coming HHIIIIIIII LLANAAAA!" I hear Munna say, and she pops up in front of me. "It looks like we're in sync," I murmur, stating the obvious while trying to pretend that I heard nothing. "You see, your so-called friends Cheeka and Ember have just left you to hurt me!" A small picture flashes, and for a second I see the two monkeys running. Then Munna turns back to me. _

"_Llana , you're my only Hope," She whispers. "Please, those two played you well. They will kill me; I'm sure of it. Could you...?" I immediately nod. "Of course!" I shout. "If they've betrayed me, then there's no doubt you'll get hurt! Where are you right now?" A flash appears once more and a map shows up. A mountain far south of me shows a moving, pink dot on it. "What? ...Oh. Yes, I'm ready," I hear Munna whisper to someone, then she turns back to me. "Thank you, Llana. May your Hope,_

_...save me." _

**Me: Yeppers! Since Llana is a Pokemon, she's got something called Hope deep inside of her. And she has more than expected. Please review on this chapter, especially because I'm not too sure if I did OK... **

**Llana: How long until chapter 15?**

**Me: What you'd expect: AT LEAST another week. I was lucky to have a three-day-weekend, so next chappie will possibly take two weeks. :( But maybe not! So for now, that's all folks!**

**Also, I wanted to give some recognition for my friend Leaffrost101 for her good stories! She doesn't have many readers yet, so I trust that you'll read one (or both) of her stories. One is for Skylanders and the other is about Fossil Fighters: Champions. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: TRAITORS!

**- I've been redoing some of this story to help it make WAAAAAAAYY more sense. Last time this had a weaker core, but now I've beaten the game (For the first time ever hehehe...) so I now know the plot really well and everything can make sense! ^ ^ You probably will want to reread the story first so everything makes more sense... -**

**Me: Hellos! I trust that you all know who the main characters are by now!**

**Llana: Its obvious.**

**Zoey: Durr!**

**Tim: I guess...**

**Me: AND?**

**Tim: Stella doesn't count, because she's in everything. **

**Llana: And she's only MY friend. Not Zoey's or Tim's. **

**Me: I've taught you all so well :DDDDDDDD **

Chapter 15: TRAITORS!

_They aren't evil, are they? _

I can't help but wonder why Munna would go out of her way to call my friends traitors. They couldn't be! I mean, Cheeka's already flawed terribly by her cursed powers, and Ember has made his sole duty to the world protecting the scrawnier monkey, so I can't see either of them betraying us. My eyes glint in the dark shadows all around me, and for maybe a second a small flash of color erupts into the night scene out the window. I flinch. _WHAAT?! _

I saw them; I saw them both. I feel a cold thought harden in my mind, and even though it feels wrong, I completely believe it. All I care is that I must save Munna, so that maybe my lonely Liffey can end and my friends and I can have real fun.

This must mean that the psychic pig was right! I shove all of my doubts aside and turn around in my bedding. My green finger lightly raps against white fur, and a loud yawn slides into the air. "Zoey!" I hiss. "Espa and Umbre; now!" I know that our newest recruits will listen, since I've became much nicer to my other friends after our exploration. Zoey stares at me, her river-blue eyes mixed in confusion. I sigh. "I'll tell you on the way there,"

I dash towards the left of our house. I heard that the Gurdurr Crew had made a forest area in this direction, and that was my best guess where the eeveeloutions chose to live. Once some late-autumn leaves skid across my body, I can't help but shiver. _Ugh, I hate forests. _Luckily, my eyes start to adjust to the midnight gloom with help from the full moon, so I don't have to touch any more leaves. I notice a small field being prepared to the side, and watch with an ounce of concentration as Gurdurr crawls out from under a tree's leafy canopy, followed by... Mina?! I'll concern with that later...

Soon I stop, nearing a small, tree hollow entrance. Two light brown roots wrap around an opening under the tree like snakes, coiled in position to trip unaware Pokemon. The opening reveals two red slits staring up at me, timid at first. "Uh, what're you two doing up so late?" Umbre yawns. "It's almost midnight!" I lean towards Espa and point at her. She needs to hear this, also. Once both cat-like creatures are awake, I explain. "I just had another weird dream, and I need to go to this place called Mount Killeona. These dreams..."

After around half an hour of telling my scientist friends about my strange dreams of Stella, and then Munna, the two nod in agreement. "Yes, we should save Munna before those jerks kill her!" Espa proclaims, her fur sticking up in anger. "Looks like we're going to pull of an all-nighter," Umbre sighs, his black smudge of fur prickling with unease. "Won't this be fun..." I quickly nod to their words. Then I feel a splotch of damp -scratch that: always damp- fur lean against me, and Zoey lets out a small yawn. "Llana, since you'll be leaving around noon tomorrow, I'd suggest getting some sleep. You'll need it, especially since you'll be not only give a speech about those dreams, but packing up, all by yourself" Espa says, talking reason into me. I lightly slap Zoey's tired face, and "WUZZAT?!" springs out from her mouth.

"Zoey, I'm leaving for destiny tomorrow, remember?" I reply, slowly starting for the path back into Paradise. "Wait, I gotta say goodbye before... wait, JUST you?" She stammers, sadness obviously filling her up while all tiredness evaporates from us."I'm supposed to save Munna, like Stella said, so I think I'm supposed to go alone," I explain. She sighs. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense," The county oshawott murmurs. "I guess I'll see you in the morning." Tiredness must've gotten to Zoey right then, because soon a small, white, furry head crashed in front of me, snoring. I decide to leave her there, and start for a shop I know all too well. _I can't believe I didn't tell him before! _

I strut over to the small, gray-and-red building. I see a figure hunched-over and sleeping on the floor, and soon recognize the gap in his teeth and know that it's Burr. I slowly side step past the mound of snoring fur and make my way into the small shop, kind of sort of inviting myself in. I know that Tim would be fine by it, and I saw Gurdurr with Mina back at the forest, so it should be OK. Soon a voice quietly emerges from beside me. "Llana, what are you doing here?"

I turn around to see dark blue eyes staring back at me. "Uh, hi..." I stammer. "Well, I was going to tell you about who I actually am before everyone else learns tomorrow." I feel his hand lightly brush against mine, and he leads me towards a neat pile of hay by the wall. "You can tell me anything," He whispers, smiling, and we sit down. I let my head lay on his chest, and I start talking.

"Ever since I was about four, you know that I was living with my uncle and... barely surviving. Food was hard to come by, since it was the beginning of what we called the Negative Age. What I didn't tell you is that my Ally, Stella, was also there. It's hard to explain of Star Wolves, but the main thing is that they can become in sync with someone destined for something big, so Stella was able to bond with me. She still disappeared for reasons never said, but for the most part it was the three of us: me, Gerald, and Stella.

"Then when I became thirteen about six or seven months ago, I think, Stella mysteriously vanished. Her newest Star Wolf power, to bond two beings in a dream, was strong enough for use, so she was trying to say something to me: always the same words. I think it was a warning of some sorts. Well, in the fourth month of missing Stella and the third month of weird dreams, one was interrupted by a munna screaming for help, that ironically was named Munna. So from then on, I decided to help her. Now I know her exact location, so Espa and Umbre are taking one for the team and creating new Entercards all night long. And, I didn't want you to have to learn tomorrow like everyone else," I finish my story and yawn, snuggling into his body. He lightly wraps his arms around me, and he slightly leans in, letting our lips brush against each other for a moment. "Thats... tough. Even though I'll have to leave you for a second time, I know that what you're doung is the toght thing. Please... just come back alive," He whispers, lightly stroking my head, and it's the last thing I remember before drifting asleep.

"_LLANA!" _

_I gasp."Stella?!" I screech. "Where are you?!" "LLANA! YOU MUST..." The sudden lack of speech surprises me. Stella is NEVER at a loss for words. "STELLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream into the dream mist surrounding us. "You.." Her voice is at a whisper, but still audible. "Don't trust..." I growl in frustration. I know to not trust Cheeka and... "Not who you think!" Her cry pierces the air before I see a flashback: Stella falls over, unable to breathe enough to control herself. "The Hope!" _

…...

I gasp awake, my heart pounding heavily from the insane suspense. "What was all that?" I whisper, sitting up. I feel Tim start to awaken beside me. He looks at me. "Did you have another dream?" He murmurs. I slightly nod, and start to pace. I shiver. "It... it was Stella," I admit. "She was warning me about... I don't even know." I sigh. "I'm really worried-" "Then come out, lucky customer!" Tim gets up and stands beside me. "Was that?" I nod. We slowly step through the gray tent with sunlight peeking inside. I notice that Burr has sleep rolled into the cozy room while Gurdurr and Mina were still missing from count.

I poke my head out through the entrance. "How did you know I was here?" I ask as a set of orange and brown things -flying colors! :D- come barreling into my face. "I know you the best here!" A squeal erupts from behind me. I tightly grab onto the four new cards, and see a silhouette standing right in front of the angry glare of morning. "Zoey, you know that Stella knows me better!" I laugh. Then the country oshawott sidesteps over to my left to reveal four Pokemon: Umbre, Espa, Gurdurr and Mina. "Oh! Didn't see you there, Llana!" Gurdurr mutters. "Well, TIM GO WAKE UP YOUR BROTHER!" The girder wielding Pokemon shouts, swinging his red one around in a fit. I hear footsteps echo away behind me, and then hushed yelling. "WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!" Gurdurr screams, and like a magic wish, Burr sleepily trots over to his boss. "What... boss?" The darker brown Pokemon yawns, rubbing his eyes. Tim quickly makes his way up to Gurdurr, and then the light brown Pokemon starts to explain.

"You guys remember our third team member, don't you?" Gurdurr winks, and puts his right hand on Mina's small, pink shoulder. "I just had her take the Gurdurr Crew test, and since she passed, Mina's back on the team!" A sparkle shimmers in Mina's eyes when the Gurdurr shouts out her name with gusto. "MI-NA! MI-NA! MI-NA! MI-NA!" I start to cheer with my friends, attempting to hide my depressed mood with the good news. "So, Llana, we made a reviver field that Ember and Cheeka are moving to and helping at." Gurdurr states. "That's what we were doing last night. So, what were you doing at my tent?!" I sigh. "Go get everyone else; I have to tell the whole group," I murmur, staring at the thin strip of grass below me. Son I hear rustles of footsteps running off into different directions, letting me know that everyone is doing as I asked. But then a quiet voice reminds me of my duty. "Don't forget to pack up, and don't worry about the others. We'll get everyone to meet you at Cliffside Peak soon," Espa says, and walks away.

About two to three hours later, I stand at the very top of Post Town, looking out at the horizon. "This must be my destiny!" I murmur into the wind. "It's obvious now; I'm supposed to stop those traitors from killing Munna! Then my life can return normal again," Even though that's how I feel, I know that Star Wolves aren't allowed to befriend anyone with such a tiny destiny, meaning that there must be more since I know Stella. "Don't worry; you save Munna and come back. Nothing else!" I attempt to comfort myself, but the words alone feel as hollow as my mind. I glance at the orange and brown entercards in my palm. They are so fragile, but hold much more power than expected.

Footsteps sound behind me, and I turn around to see Zoey, Quagsire, Scraggy and Victini strut towards me. "I'm gonna miss you!" Zoey screeches, wiping at an invisible tear. "Come beck soon, hmm!" Quagsire shouts. Scraggy and Vitctini just stare at the water types awkwardly, uncomfortable over the emotion level. I wait for all of my other friends to arrive, many colors of fur and skin alike. Then Virision walks over to me, the crowd parting for her. Elijah and Todd melt away from the numerous colors also, and then a sharp prod on my side tells me that Jenna and her death hugs have returned. "Come back safe!" The grassy green deer smiles, and Elijah shares a glance with me. "I'm going to, OW, miss you guys to," I murmur, and my head hangs toward the ground once more. Then once Espa and Umbre come out of the crowd also, I know it's time to go. "You are my best friends," I whisper, and shrug off Jenna before her blue arms cut off my circulation. I know that somewhere, deep within Paradise, the Gurdurr Crew are demolishing Mina's old home and preparing for her return to he tent. And somewhere in that mess of broken supplies is Tim.

I back away from my friends, and lean over to place the first three entercards together. I hold the final one shakily in my grasp, this one with the design of a violet-colored flower to symbolize Munna's location. A small cheer lets me know that Mist the polar bear, her son Chilly, and even Pig the idiotic piloswine are there for me. I let my breath out in a whoosh, and lock the fourth entercard in place. I quickly shut my eyes, not wanting to see my friends disappear before me when something... bad happens. My ear slits pick up a "BYE LLANAAAAAA!", then a tumble, an "Oof," and finally a scrabble for safety. Before light consumes me, my eyes open into slits and I see blue fur crash into me, causing us both to fall over. "Zoey!" I screech, but we've already dissipated into nothing.

I gasp and open my eyes widely. I feel a crushing, fluffy body standing on my rib cage. I struggle out, and stand up, brushing dirt of my stomach. I look around: I stand in a rugged, hot clearing, leading up to a large, shadowy forest in the distance and even further, the path returns and climbs over to a giant volcano. At that area, I notice something that frightens me to the core: a mirage. And this mirage that puffs outwards from the volcano... is of Stella, looking even worse than before. Her cobalt blue gem is missing a slit of rock, transforming it into a gibbous, and her breathing is rapid and uneven. Her purple eyes are squinted shut, and the worst part is knowing that what I see is real. My throat clenches in horror at the thought of losing my best friend, but I pull myself together with one thought: Cheeka and Ember will kill her! Do something!

The thought feels cold and... different, but somehow I believe it whole-heartedly. I feel a wet paw clench my yellow shoulder softly. "Sorry, Llana," Zoey whispers in my ear. "But something had **forced **me over!" I know to trust the country oshawott because she sounds serene for once. Then I finally look around at my surroundings. Like I noticed before, the two of us are standing in hot, muddy dirt. The sun beats down on us, and the only thing ahead of us is a long path of more yucky dirt. I notice some enemies lumbering around, but that's it. "Zoey, I forgive you," I muter, deeply in thought. "Yes!" She squeals under her breath. Then I reach a conclusion. "Zoey, if it's only days from winter, why is it so hot here?" I ask, trusting that Zoey will get my point. "Uh... are we far away?" She asks.

I sigh. "Nope," The small otter starts to scoop some dirt out of the peaty ground and stares at it. "Oh!" She suddenly shouts. "You mean that the seasons have officially gone **insane**!" I nod. "Just to my liking," The girl snickers, smearing the dirt all over her. "Here!" A splatter hits my face and the dirt smears everywhere. "It'll help. There's moisture! And camouflage" Zoey responds to her sudden outburst, pointing at some mean-looking enemies, so I get down into the disgusting mud. "As long as it helps us," I mutter, scraping some moist peat out of the ground.

Soon we're caked like two missing birthday candles in a giant pastry. "Camouflage, **attack**!" Zoey squeals, spitting excess dirt onto the ground. We both laugh for the first time in days. "Lets go," I sigh, starting towards the road. I barely hear the almost inaudible sound of Zoey's muddy feet on the walkway and smile. _This could work! _

…_..._

As the real-life mirage appears through the smoke of the volcano, two red and blue figures sneak closer up. "Almost..." The blue monkey pants, struggling to walk towards the summit. She clenches her head once more, the pain of it's power tempting her to let it through. "WHAT?!" The red monkey shouts, staring at the muddy path. The other monkey starts, her pain forgotten at the moment. "Llana! You shouldn't be here!" She exclaims angrily. "That means," The red monkey retorts. "She saw the smoke signal, too!" The two monkeys share a glance. "We have to hurry!" She exclaims. "HM?"

The partners freeze. "Back away!" The blue monkey spits. "Give Stella back!" The other one growls, his light pink eyes hardening with weak psychic energy. "Make me!" The creature taunts, and lets a sly smile emerge when the blue monkey growls. "You can't touch this, Cheeka!" The creature shouts, and teleports as an explosion of psychic power flies everywhere. The energy forces the red monkey over the edge as the one identified as Cheeka gasps in pain. She notices her partner's falling and jumps.

…...

I drag my bruised and swollen feet over to a bush, quickly falling over into it. "I don't care that we're in a forest; we're outta that desert and the mud is almost gone!" I retort when a hushed snicker emerges from beside me. "Llana, you might be tired, but WE GOTTA SAVE STELLA!" Zoey screeches. "One more minute," I sigh, peeling of the rest of the dirt on me. "Well hurry up, it's only past noon!"

Soon I stretch up, letting Zoey's water gun rinse me clear. Now that we've stopped for a moment to rest, I've had the time to recharge and get cleaned up. "Now that you've taken a nap, we'll have to go through this forest at night," Zoey sighs. "Not if we hurry!" I encourage her. She laughs, and grabs my hand for old time's sake. "We're maybe a little under one fourth of the way through," I estimate, looking at all the foliage surrounding us. My best friend nods, her tail pacing. "ADVENTURREEEEE!" She screeches, running for the exit of this giant tree maze. I laugh, letting my feet drag in the grass before running to catch up with Zoey. _Nothing wrong with Feeling this Moment... _

I slowly step through the forest, the treetops completely blotting out the sun and making it challenging to see far. Zoey and I stick close together to ensure safety when my feet slip. "Ack!" I scowl as I hit the ground. Soon the item rolls over to my hand, so I grasp the stupid thing and glimpse it. Soon I can see the item: just a Gravelrock (5), useless in my opinion. Then I hear footsteps start to fade off in the distance. "ZOEY!" I yowl, but she doesn't seem to hear me because the footsteps continue at their leisurely pace. I kick the rock, anger flooding through my veins. "Stupid," I growl. All of a sudden, a wince emits from where the Gravelrock had flew. "Stay away!" A high-pitched voice shrieks, and I notice a pair of bright pink eyes staring at me with a hurt look. "Cheeka!" I gasp when a giant explosion shoots through the scene, catching me in it. All I feel is pressures squeezing my body together like clay when pain tears through me. I scream, losing consciousness as the world around me turned as dark as a canvas spilled with ink.

My eyes slowly open. _Where? _I think, a sense of confusion overwhelming me. I glance to the side and notice the peaty, hot, plain yucky path sitting there. Footsteps cautiously step towards me, and a sense of curiosity urges me to look. I attempt to lift my head, and it collapses back onto the grass, failing miserably. Then I try to talk. I open my mouth, only for a hoarse cough to emerge. "How are you feeling?" A calming voice murmurs, and Cheeka's light blue face and hair lean above me. I cough again, my throat feeling raspy and dry. "Oh!" She exclaims, and the footsteps return, running to something nearby and halting. I wait, sweat beading on my face until Cheeka returns. Her light pink eyes flash with sadness when she pops a pulpy Oran berry blend into my mouth. Soon I feel the soothing fruit heal my scratches and bruises, and most importantly my sore throat. "That's a pulp I made," She responds. "I... learned to do that after my powers started killing my friends," She looks downcast, and once my energy returns I quickly jump up and squeeze her pale paw. "Wait... YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MUNNA!" I shriek, and take off in an instant. _I have to get there before Ember! _Behind me, I feel Cheeka's gaze burn my scales, but as long as I save Munna I don't care.

I gasp, finally at the summit of Daybreak Ridge,the volcano I had seen yesterday. It cost my power deeply, but all that mattered was that I could glimpse Munna shaking like a leaf behind a nearby rock. "Munna?" I whisper, and the small pastel-colored pig turns around. "Llana!" She shrieks with glee, and takes off towards me. I take the time to look around: right now, I'm standing in a rocky, hollow top of the volcano. There are dark orange rocks loitering everywhere, all with different sizes.

All of a sudden a burning sensation pricks through my arm: a unique poison sting that I somehow remember feeling. I swiftly turn around, but it's too late. Toxic's arm punctures through my chest and I feel like an idiot. _Stella always said that a destiny is never clear.. _I think. _She says to expect the unexpected since I'm me and she's a Star Wolf. That must mean... _My thinking abruptly gets cut off when I feel a swish of wind fly past me. I look to the side, and with just enough energy remaining, I notice Cheeka's claws grow as she unleashes a fury swipes on Toxic. I lock eyes with Munna. "Traitor," I whisper before falling over for the second time today.

**Me: YES! I was able to finish it! It look an all-day..er, but I did it! :D Don't expect 16 for at least a week... **

**Cheeka: I AM NOT THE VILLAIN! -stabs a plastic fork into Munna's skin- SHE IS!**

**Munna: OH, THE PAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! D:**


	16. Chapter 16: That Pastel Colored Pig

**Me: We've left off at a cliffhanger, now... its time for chapter-**

**Zoey: Can I sing?**

**Me: |:( ...sing what?**

**Zoey: My newest hit! It's called That Pastel Colored Pig!**

**Me: Fine. Where did I hear that before?... -check chapter name, people! XD-**

**Zoey: That pastel colored pig! She used our lives, and made it grim!**

**Stupid pastel colored pigs! All they do is lie and win!**

**Me: Not bad for a chorus made by a Zoey...**

**Zoey: She used our lives to make her own, and DFJLHFWRR0Y8T]0H5[03QY58-GIJTHH53QY\=U3G5[RWIGH103Q1H[RYNVC N5385TUYV50NONHJG0NCVU308RCF8WUR83NC DLMJVGIT[Q VUY531N95Y8VTGVTGVIUFUNGNN G393G85N GGNGTUGTGNUGWV85N8GVTGTVGTHGT89N58V52958N8257NNTVB 7NTVGCGVT3HGT98YN5V57V6T6754390N5TVC578NT**

**Me: -over the terrible and loud noise- MAKE IT STOPPPPPPP! D:**

Chapter 16: That Pastel Colored Pig

As my terribly cursed psychic powers detect up a body, I automatically know that Llana is knocked out. I quickly jump into the air and turn around. My strange eyes easily pick up Llana's dim, green body in the shade below me. Her small frame is slumped against a large boulder, hiding her for the most part. I sigh in relief. That makes this much easier!

Just as if time has unfrozen, my feet slap against the rocky terrain. Instinct tells me to duck, and just as my light blue head curls against the ground a bast of rock shoots above me. I wildly turn around, my hair flying everywhere. My eyes pick up many almost hidden bodies, and two tacky, lanky, purple ones. I focus on my psychic power, and the enemies surrounding me start to form. Four adorable little brown moles start to chase towards me, their clumsy feet tripping over unseen pebbles. I know for a fact that they wouldn't stand a chance against my terrible and uncontrollable psychic blasts. I then glance towards the almost-hidden boulders. The two tiny, dark blue, rock-like Pokemon slip, causing their camouflage to be revealed. Their giant, one eyes blink in unison, attempting to adjust. Then when the cute little team doesn't seem to possibly get even more tragic, two black, lamp-like Pokemon float towards me, the purple light in their faces slowly flickering as if they're weak. All together, the flailing drilburr, the terribly camouflaged roggenrola, and the weak lampent would be easier than that time I killed... no. I won't even think about it.

I decide that the cute little non-evolved Pokemon can live when out of the blue a giant, turquoise frog plops in front of me, her creepy toxicroak sac bulging in anger. "Hello, Cheeka. Great to see you again." Toxic casually scowls. I start to nervously laugh as my eyes flicker left and right for an exit. "Nice to see you a-agin," I whisper, barely audible. "Say, how did you escape from Strike?" "How did you escape from US?!"

A throaty purr rumbles in a throat dangerously close to my and I quickly swipe around, backing towards the rust orange boulder with Llana behind. "E-Ember, wasn't it?!" Purrple shrieks in a mocking tone, her eyes filled with pure hatred. "First you kill off my sister, then you escape with HIM! Now that our master's power is in effect YOU WILL FALL!" I feel my heart start beating at a rapid pace. "I'm sorry!" I sob, my fragile feelings getting the best of me as always. Toxic leaps over to me, her warty face now only inches away. As her back is cooked the morning sun, I let my claws grow noticeably larger. "Nope, not this time!" The poisonous toad cackles, her red nails lifting up to my face. Then as they tear through my vulnerable arms, the psychic counters, and with a squeal of surprise the three of us: friends united against me, are thrown against the dusty summit by my wretched psychic attacks.

As dust flies everywhere, I swiftly make my exit, nabbing Llana and jumping over the boulder as my All-Power orb wears off. That's the whole reason my psychic responded so easily: the orb. I didn't want to use it, but I had known that enemies were most likely waiting. Through the grimy dirt, I pick up voices. "Lady Munaah!" One shrieks. "They've gotten away!" A second voice wails. "Lady Munaah, where is our second leader now?" That throaty purr rumbles through the air. "Yes! You two said that we'd kill Llana and Cheeka!" The wretched frog growls. As I walk away, my ears pick up one last voice: "Now now, be patient, my friends! ...and I..." Then I've ran out of ear range, which actually is really tiny for me, being cursed and all...

…...

My eyes burn. That's my first feeling waking up. And just as I had suspected, I open my mouth to cough up what felt like dust: lots and lots of dust. "Thank gosh!" a light voice sighs in upright relief. "For a second I thought that our Hope would be dead!" I slowly allow my eyes to crease open. Thankfully, Cheeka isn't in my face this time. I feel her pale -and bare..- paws slowly and cautiously move me upwards. "How do you feel?" Her sweet voice questions. Once I've been comfortably moved into a sitting position with my tail curled around me, I cough, spitting up more dirt. All of a sudden a spurt of water sweeps over my face, with some cleaning off the dirt while other streams slide down my throat, cleansing and purifying it of all that dirt caked on me. "T-thanks," I splutter, letting my auburn eyes completely open and take in my surroundings.

A blue monkey sits directly in front of me, with a pair of pink eyes staring fixated at me and a small fire burning chunks of crisp, brown wood to the right, with it's hot particles roasting my side. Surrounding us is a large forest, with the treetops poking just above my line of vision. No leaves are left behind, proving that winter has arrived. The moon hangs above in the sky, evenly cut in half. Stars twinkle everywhere, dotting the sky with their beauty. As smoke lazily drifts towards the fire, I finally look away from the magnificent sight and decide to ask the question that's been eating away at me ever since this morning. "Why?" I croak. Cheeka sighs, obviously expecting it.

"Llana, please do not feel uncomfortable in any way now, because I've proved that I'm not lying?" The small monkey responds slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Lady Munaah, is the Munna you've been looking for." She allows me to gasp. "She probably used that name to trick anyone with you that knows her. Well, I better just start from the beginning..."

"Lady Munaah and someone still remaining anonymous had learned about the Bittercold, and wanted it to take over the world in a frozen land of bitter feelings and freezing climates. Now, the Bittercold is what you were probably thinking: bad feelings. And even though there is an active feeling just like the Bittercold that keeps the world happy, both feelings have gone overwhelmingly large and impossible to contain. The hero feeling: called Hope, is a yellow sort of glimmery substance, and the Bittercold is frozen. So, every Pokemon has an amount of Hope and Bittercold within their heart, and nobody has the same amount. But you Llana, have not even an ounce of Bittercold within you." _I'm completely.. good? Wow.. now that I think of it... I guess that makes sense: I've never given up on a real life with happiness and truth. _

"So Llana, this also means that Lady Munaah has not an ounce of Hope within her, too," Cheeka's words bring me back. "Well, in this world, sometimes referred to as the Negative Age, most Pokemon have lost both the Bittercold and Hope of their hearts, causing this tragedy. Since the Hope is harmless, it simply gathers up in the sky, but the Bittercold attaches onto the world. It attempts to take over it, too. Now that I've given you some background, we can get onto the present.

"So, around five or seven months ago Ember and I had finally found Lady Munaah, which was completely from luck, or the art of harming...uh... Purrple. So, we stumble upon her base and attempt to take her down. We even call Stella over to help us destroy the Bittercold container so that **this **wouldn't happen. I bet you know how Stella would send you dreams while pursuing her. Sadly, Lady Munaah figured out and then realized how to deadly harm us: by tricking the Hope container. ...I'll go over the container parts at a better time. Well, continuing on, she intercepted Stella's dream message and therefore tricked you." I growl. _Nobody messes with Stella! _

"Once we learned that only you could defeat the Bittercold, it was too late. Stella had tried to stop it with help from Kyurem, a legendary, and he went insane! Stella was barely able to estay sane, but doing that let Purrple and Toxic find you. You probably remember Umbre and Espa's scandal; that was the only way Stella could escape the Bittercold in time. Well, Stella was trapped within the Bittercold again when you were EXPLORING IT.. and saving Ember and I, and her Hope was lost, thus fueling the Bittercold and forcing her unconscious. Being a Star Wolf, Stella will be fine, but is now in hold by Lady Munaah, the anonymous creature, and their friends." I want to scream right there and then. That's the only feeling surging through me: fury. Stella was taken! And... I think of all this destiny stuff happening to me and feel the clutches of pressure squeeze against me. Ugh... why ME?!

Cheeka, w-why was I... chosen?" I whisper, my mouth agape. The small monkey sighs. "I don't even know." She replies. "I was chosen too," She spits out the word like it's poison. "You know, with my hybrid powers," Cheeka looks around, her head sweeping from side to side. "It's getting late. I might as well tell you..."

_Flashback_

A strong, young female. That's all he would need to create the ultimate weapon. Two years ago the same experiment was conducted, but the weakling's psychic energy wasn't sustainable. The punishment had been death; the father dies while the little red monkey was imprisoned. His cage stood right next to the newest test source, just close enough for the monkey named Ember to see the strains of distress on the female's face as she was forced. He would use her creation to destroy all. To be the leader of the world, especially after the negative emotions took hold. That would make his ruling much easier.

The chamber rumbled with power. Soon, the pink energy is forced within the large monkey, her blue body capable of taking it in. _This one will be powerful enough to- _the creature's torturous thoughts are sent reeling when a long, narrow crack splits on the chamber. "WHAT?!" He screams at other Pokemon. "This power..." But whatever comes into his mind is cut off for eternity by the power inside, forcing itself into the newly created panpour and used like a candle: fueled quickly and painful. The outburst blows everyone in the room far out, and the whole cave starts to crumble. Rocks tumble from the ceiling, lifeless bodies strewn everywhere, red teardrops lost in the midst, and a tiny, blue monkey crawls out. Her eyes light up with a face of unmistakeable horror as a loud crunching noise grinds behind her. The mother is crushed within the chamber, still weak from the birth. The small monkey's ears twitch and her face screws up in pain. The large ears on her head act slowly, but her eyes are noticeably quick to respond and take in the chaotic scene unwillingly. Rocks cascade far above and everywhere, splatters of blood come from nowhere, and the crunch of bones is unmistakeable. And off in a corner, a steel cage slackens, with the door revealing empty air.

Then the roof caves in. Shudders rustle from the walls and up the floor while a monsterous size of a boulder slowly trembles, inching towards the girl. Then it all falls down. All of a sudden the rocks stop, and a young monkey shoots out from a hiding spot near the entrance. He quickly rolls over, pushing himself and the monkey away from the psychic-held destruction. The rocks buckle in place, and the red monkey sighs in relief. "I had to.. save," He whispers.

_End of flashback_

"And Ember was the one to suggest my name," Cheeka cries, unable to sustain the tears any longer. "If he's gone... I don't know what I'll do," I nod, thinking of Zoey. She's like my twin, in a partly weird way. "I know that he's still out there, though." Cheeka rubs her eyes a final time and continues on with the story. "Lugia had found us, that large, powerful water bird -and took care of us- until my energy was too strong to bear. I still don't know if he survived... Anyways, the two of us then resorted to running and stopping Lady Munaah until we met you,"

Wow. That's the only icon that comes into my mind. At all. I always assumed that my life was bad, but... wait. "Cheeka, what does it mean, that I'm the Hope?" I ask, confused. "I get that being Bitter is Lady Munaah; with her evil life, but what is this... Hope?" In her misty pink eyes, I can tell that Cheeka had expected this to come up. "You see, you're Hopeful, like how Lady Munaah is Bittercold," Cheeka murmurs, once again talking as if I'm two. "This means that you can't picture anything **bad**. I mean, you've always got this aura of hope and joy surrounding you!" My face turns into a contorted pose. What?! "Well, think about it: when was the last time you've thought of Zoey or Tim, or even Stella being in pain or hurting you?" I concentrate, just wanting a glimpse of a world where Zoey hated me, Tim never loved me, or Stella had rejected me.

_As I sit in a meadow, Tim's feature broadens next to me. I think of him, twisting my arm in some brutal act of pain, and stare in awe as the thought comes into affect in my head. Pain doesn't run though the joints of my arm. Because Tim doesn't even look meaner. In fact, what he does is much more... memorial. His arm lightly touches my shoulder blade, smiling. There my mind seems to take control and he leans in. Closer... closer. _

_BOOM! I remember what's happening and then picture a country oshawott standing next to a white wolf, Tim quickly vanishing. I think about my closest friends in anger against each other; fighting to the death over which one is more important to me. Cheesy, yes, but simple. As my closest friends start to stir as if in a dream, Stella's purple eyes gleam mischievously. Her white, fur-coated paw raps against my shoulder, and she howls at Zoey. "Llana's it!" The blue otter jolts upwards, and dashed towards the nearest tree. It's no use! _

I sigh in frustration. _OK, if I can't imagine it, then I'll remember it. _My mind transports me into a specific memory of long ago. _Soon, large, pale-colored, and pretty darn ugly beasts form in front of me. My mother stands in front of me, her longer, more elegant servine body stretched out to protect me like it was in the memory seared into me. Her slim figure shoves my tiny body out of harm's way, and I feel my heart beat faster in excitement. "I knew!... What?" I watch and see that the memory I had witnessed actually wasn't the same. I see my parents fighting to save me, not the bitter pain of their deaths. Only the power of their love surfaces to me. Then I realize that what I felt was never misery of my terrible life, but a dream of becoming an explorer once they dies and being positive to honor them... _

I growl. One last try! _I attempt to remember the nightmares that Darkie had given me. The time that Tim had... what did he do again? All I see is that moment at Beartic Slide when the slide flung out of control and we... _

"I CAN'T!" I screech in anger. "I CAN'T REMEMBER! I CAN'T EVEN PICTURE IT!" My amber eyes shoot open to see Cheeka staring at me, a look of satisfaction on her slim face. "That;s because you're the Hope. Always have been, always will be," She replies. I feel my hands that had instinctively clenched in fury and carefully undo their vise grips. "W-why me?" I whisper, feeling a sense of loneliness swathe me. "Llana!" Cheeka's sudden harsh words snap me back into reality. "You know that your friends love you as who you are! Just look at stupid me! I'm completely and utterly useless! My cursed powers kill everyone I love and I've been a runaway for most of my life! At least YOU have Stella or Tim or Zoey or Elijah or Todd or-" The small monkey collapses into a fit of screeching and fighting for breath. "I can't even end my life thanks to them!" Her quarts-colored eyes gleam like broken tears when they squeeze shut again. "Don't even get me started on my fragile heart, too!" She spits each word out with such hatred that I've never seen from such a caring person.

I realize that I've never actually seen how my friends feel; how they've lived or what they know. And Cheeka is just what I needed to get back on the insane track of my life. There may be bumpy roads, but they don't last; people you'll meet are unforgettable and can last forever. I shyly step over to Cheeka's sobbing figure, lightly touching her head and leaning over so that her small frame can reach over and squeeze me into a hug.

…...

In the early morning, a well placed tap on the shoulder jolts me awake. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" Cheeka laughs, which gets me to understand what she meant by the whole "fragile heart" comment from last night better. _I guess that things can affect her into tearing up or even squealing like Zoey. Ugh. Zoey squeals really loud. I wonder where she is now? _I pull out a small handful of berries. The winter sunlight isn't bright enough this early in the morning, but the red-hot tang of the tough fruit lets me know that I have cheri berries, and after the fast paced events of yesterday their spicy tang fits right in. I feel air stir and I know that Cheeka is right behind me. I place the remaining cheri berries into her pale palm.

"So, where are we?" I mutter, my voice hushed, just in case Lady Munaah is close. "We are in a forest area named Bitter Springs after the taste of most things found here," She whispers back in the same hushed voice. "If my calculations are correct, then we are quite far away from Paradise. The journey could take several weeks, just about enough time until Lady Munaah and her friend's attempt to freeze the world becomes possible. So, putting looking for Zoey and Ember plus avoiding Lady Munaah equals maybe two weeks." I nod. "I personally think that Zoey's disappearance was no accident," I mutter darkly. Then Cheeka slowly walks ahead of me, jerking to a right. "If memory serves, then this way is correct," She responds to the sudden movement. I walk behind her slowly; cautiously; afraid.

In the Bitter Springs, there are many trees of blues and purples, the colors repeated so much that they blend together with the dark shadows. Strangely I don't see any greens, Immediately walking through one can hear the steady and uneven gurgles of water. Everywhere. I also don't see any Pokemon just yet, meaning that we're up early enough to possibly avoid tussles. I lean over, plucking some red berries off a nearby bush. I pop a few of the spicy treats into my mouth, savoring the shocking taste. It easily wakes me from the startling dreams I had, of my friends missing and Zoey. All of a sudden a paw slaps me. "Llana!" Cheeka whisper-shouts angrily. "What are you doing?!" "I'm just grabbing some breakfast!" I shoot back, annoyed. She doesn't have to check on me like I'm a little kid! Why is she even acting like this?

"Don't you remember what happened to Zoey?" She hisses suddenly. "She disappeared with no reason?! Don;t you think that this... Darkie could have done this?!" I sigh, my amber eyes glistening with a growing annoyance. Then I step back a moment, realizing what I'm saying. "Ugh, you're right,"I mutter. "I've been on edge with Stella and Zoey missing and all," She quickly nods, just a brush of air in the moonlight. "Yep. Come on. We gotta go." I shove the extra cheri berries into my mouth like a patrat and trudge after her. **(AN: If you don't know of patrat, take the context clue "-rat" and you're on the right track.) **

…...

I stare up into the waning gibbous, it's white surface all-knowing. _It's almost been three weeks... _I've been fretting over her ever since she left. I guess that's what happens when someone gets so close. I never even felt this scared all the times my bro disappeared back at... anywhere. That guy is just so darn different than Llana! I badly want to go out and look for her; make sure that saving Munna worked. "If only.." I mutter.

"If only what?" A chilling voice whispers behind me. The creepy voice shivers up my spine. "Stay away!" I shout, immediately turning around with my trusty log in tow. I point the edge of my log at where the voice came from, my heart beating rapidly. "No one there," I mutter. "Relax.." Two piercing eyes flash at me. "I wouldn't relax just yet, Tim." The red coloring sears into my mind as the cold feeling seems to melt withing me. "Would you like to play?"

…...

I sigh. "Cheeka, just how large is this dungeon?" I gasp with effort, my lungs screaming for oxygen. I ignore them, my legs moving faster to get closer to the light blue monkey ahead of me.

Throughout the week we've been here, nothing seemed to have changed. Same water noises; same scenery; same absence of Zoey. It's as if the world has frozen all around us, besides the steadily growing amount of puffy snow and slimming amount of greenery. If only I could find Zoey and Ember and finally leave! Thud.

I open my eyes to see a large pile of trash stinking up my face. The pile stinks like rotten Zoey bedding, and I immediately leap back, spitting up pieces of who-knows-what. All of a sudden a gush of steaming water shoots into the garbodor, forcing a lopsided hole into it's terribly weak body. Thanks to this, bits of rubbish flies onto my already filthy face, making the stench even worse. _If only Cheeka knew water gun instead of scald... _I think longingly. Soon the large garbodor explodes into numerous bits, his left overs flinging everywhere and painting me like a canvas. The scent wafts into my nose, and since this trash is mixed with older bits from other scuffles, the smell is almost unbearable. I feel a shove push against me, forcing me into a small stream and washing out the bits. I spit up a piece of moldy apple, shivering in the icy water.

Soon after cleaning myself thoroughly, I jump out of the water and wait for my explanation. Cheeka's pale paw waves towards the left, when I realize that I CAN SEE COLORS! This means that we've gotten to an exit, and that's the one topic strumming through my mind as I jump into the dusty clearing and stare out at my hand. My beautiful, colored, scaly green hand instead of the shadows I'd almost grown used to. Even though we're only in a small clearing -but the first-, pure joy comes free within me. I can finally tell that Bitter Springs has many tropical kinds of trees and sandy floors when it dawns on me: this is a part desert dungeon, meaning that-

Dirt shoots upwards from the thin soil, and I hear Cheeka slap her forehead with force. She's realized it too, that the ground is thin enough for us to be tracked while the clumsy little drilbur dig over to us. Even their cumbersome movements could find us in a steady pace. That's when I feel a jab strike through my head and Lady Munaah herself floats through one of the four sloppy holes. The one right next to me. I watch in terror as her extremely strong psychic abilities pin me in place, the prodding pain in my mind growing deeper. I can't move, Zoey's still missing, my mortal enemy has caught me... and if Cheeka helps, she will most likely severely injure me, let alone risk killing me, too. But I guess Hope is never completely gone...

"LLLLLLLAAAAAAAANNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Me: I know. It's pretty obvious who just screamed for Llana. It's always obvious in that voice. But I may get up two chapters in this week! :DD This one took forever because I missed my time on the weekend for personal reasons, and let me say that I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Llana: You better have! |:(**

**Me: -looks at Llana- I see your lip moving, so you probably didn't notice the bandages on my ears.**

**Zoey: THAT PASTEL COLORED PIG I HATE HERRRRRRRR!**

**Lady Munaah: You all are so hurtful. :(**

**Me: -takes out a box of plastic forks- THIS HASN'T ENDED JUST YET!**


	17. Chapter 17: Surprise Visits?

Me:** Back again for chapter 17! Yayys. So, you like my plot ideas? I locked up our little friend so I finally have time to ask you! I personally enjoy it, but constructive criticism and telling me what you thought always makes an author's day! ..at least for me. So, without further ado, CHAPTERRRRRRR 1-**

**Zoey: Can I sing?**

**Me: How did you get out?**

**Zoey: CAN. I. SING.**

**Me: -pushes Zoey out the window- 17. Chapter 17. **

Chapter 17: Surprise Visits?

"LLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

_About two weeks ago: Zoey's POV_

While I scamper through the Forest of Shadows, I listen for Llana's steady feet behind me. Once I register her slow pace, I start off again into the cool, late-autumn air while tumbling through bushes. Leaves of sunny colors slide all over me, making me giggle with glee like one of my siblings. Although I am the oldest, I act worse than my three year old twin brothers. At least, that's what mum says.

I sneeze, causing a few warm-colored leaves to scatter of into the forest. Soon I'm back up and running once more. I listen to the breeze, swirling some sharper, green leaves to plummet on top of me. They slightly cut my soft, white fur. "Oh, so NOW you're playing!" I taunt lightly. I watch my grass snake buddy toss a couple more leaves in my face. "Sure, why not?" She replies. I immediately take off into the woods on my paws and feet, carefully listening for Llana's soft footsteps. I hear the soft steps stop, then dash across somewhere else. "Darn!" I squeal, still running. "Lost her!"

Then her footsteps continue, nearer this time. Actually, really close to me. Pow! A leafy green vine slinks away from my slightly bruised cheek as I fly into a nearby tree. In response I shoot a stream of water into the area I saw the vines slither towards, and chuckle when Llana growls. It's too dark for me to see her fuming face, but I still laugh as if I could. "Whee!" I squeal, dashing to the left and continuing on our path once more. I allow my body to tip over, letting me run faster with all four of my legs moving through the almost-winter I simply listen to our panting breath and excited laughs my mind starts to wander. _If only everyone could have as much fun as this all the time! _

I start to drift off, forgetting to listen for Llana. I'm so out of focus that I barely notice the chill that once consumed my thoughts before; crawling up my spine. I then hear Llana's feet thumping once more, so loud that I lose my train of thought. The almost thundering steps blot out my sense of hearing for most everything else, and it's all I can think over. Although the beating sound tuns up, I don't feel Llana -or anything besides the loud noise- crushing my skull, even though it's close enough. Then the crazy steps clear out to a sound like Llana's feet: so normal that I don't think of the first ones; so normal that I don't feel the need to check if Llana is still following me; so normal that I simply acquiesce and accept the cold thoughts that urge me onwards;..so normal that I don't hear her trip over.

Then the chilling feelings melt away like snow in late spring, as if nothing weird just happened. The strange pounding noise from maybe a few hours earlier leaves an aftermath of throbbing footstep noises imprinted in my head, so I can't exactly hear much. Being me, I just assume that I can't hear Llana following me. I can't really remember how long I've been walking on four legs, but my palms ache with sore pains and tired muscles. I quickly hop upwards, wiping my sweaty and disgusting palms all over my light blue chest. It reeks, but not for long thanks to my naturally always-dripping wet body. I think it's a water type thing, although it doesn't go for all of them. Kinda like the fire types with fire butts like that fire monkey called chimchar or those electric types covered in electricity power like the yellow, cat-like jolteon. Speaking of chimchar, wasn't there some really famous one?... Maybe I'm just imagining things. Or not.

That's when I feel woozy, and really really really tired from however much running I'd just done. My belly rumbles for some food, so I swipe around searching for my best friend. My river-blue eyes see shadows on the right, some shadows in the middle, more shadows to the left, and... I peer upwards to glimpse something red and fuzzy flying! Then as it comes a bit closer to the earth, I decide that it's a fire monkey. And... nope, he's not flying. The medium-sized monkey smashes into my face, causing an immediate knockout to my already tired self. My eyes squeeze tightly shut, and my ears start to hear weirs, buzzing noises. Then a shout echoes through my head before I lose my conscious self.

"_Zoey!" _

_I turn around, surprised to find myself in a soft colored place. Light pink mist surrounds everything, and I feel as if I'm... floating. My feet tingle against nothing, but I'm not free-falling like Ember was. Then I notice a white wolf -scratch that: Star Wolf- standing in front of me. She has long, silky-looking fur with a cobalt blue, gibbous-shaped gem swinging around her furry neck. The wolf's eyes are purple, with an intelligent gleam to them. I have no idea how to respond to Stella and pink mist, so I shout out a random guess. "I'M HALLUCINATING!" I screech. "SOMEONE HELP BEFORE THE STAR WOLF EATS ME!" _

_Stella stares at me with an offended glare. "Hey! Star Wolves are vegans!" She corrects. "And don't play around. I'm creating a dream with you and it will surely be intercepted by Lady Munaah any minute. Let me tell you everything before we lose connection," The Star Wolf takes a small breath. _

"_OK, Munna is actually an evil pastel-colored pig named Lady Munaah that tricked Llana into saving her so that she could kill her. Lady Munaah is filled with Bitter feelings while most other Pokemon have a mixture between Hope -happiness- and Bitter -the bad stuff- and no two Pokemon have the same amount. Llana has no Bittercold and Lady Munaah has no Hopefullight. Cheeka and Ember are on our side and Lady Munaah has captured me since the Bittercold -also known as THE GREAT GLACIER YOU IDIOT HOW DO YOU EXPLORE THE HOME OF BITTER FEELINGS AND YOU'RE DUMB TO DO THAT- like I was saying, the Bittercold took over me and almost turned me insane and it DID turn that ice type legendary Kyurem insane and... Also, I'm being held hostage with someone that is also good. You must tell Virision this: he is K-"_

_The pink, soft surroundings and Stella herself start fizzing out. "I'll save you!" I shout, deciding that "K" is of no importance when surprisingly Stella growls back, shaking her head. "No! It'll only get in the way!" She responds. "Get out of here, go back to Glacial Palace and FOR MY LIFE'S SAKE DON'T ACT LIKE IT'S A CUTE LITTLE ADVENTURE!" The background turns darker. "He is with me; K... don't forget!" Are Stella's last words when a freezing feeling breaks into me and my eyes start to glow menacingly. "Eep!" I shriek. _

I wake to a cold sweat, my heart beating as fast as some Pokemon running away from my crazy siblings. I shriek a second time for good measure; to make sure that Ember actually is here and I'm not still dreaming. A hushed growl sounds to my right, so I know that grumpy old Ember that never shows any emotions is to my right. Obviously! I feel the ground underneath me: very rocky and uncomfortable. I reach out with my white, wet paw and start poking the soft thingumabob that I assume is Ember's face. He lets out a low growl, so I know I scored. "Hey Ember-" "QUIET!" The fire monkey hisses at me. "Ember-" "QUIET!" I growl back, "Just listen!"

He finally closes his stuck-up yap and uses his ears for a change once I start. "Stella sent me a dream!" I squeal. "That must mean I'm way cooler than you. Anyways, she told me that Lady Munaah is real and you and Cheeka aren't evil. Crazy, right?" In response, a paw scrapes against my dark blue foot in a fury swipes attack. "Ouch!" I complain. "So I guess she was telling the truth... Oh well. But then Stella told me that she was locked up with someone called K and that she actually doesn't wanna be saved! So then we got in this really fun argument and I agreed with her in the end."

Ember's first response is a sigh, "Yes, Stella was telling the truth," He mutters crossly. "She says that it's a trap to save her, so we have to regroup with everyone and stop the Bittercold once and for all as a real, united team. But this K..." Mr. Stubborn closes his mouth and lightly taps the forest ground, thinking over something. "I never heard about someone else. I'm guessing that K's whole name was cut-off when Lady Munaah tried to break up any information Stella gave you. It seems the most reasonable."

I stare at him, my mouth agape. "Pokemon language, please?" I mutter. Then Ember sighs. "Fine. Basically, Stella gets captured from evil feelings -also known as the Great Glacier- by Munna, who really is Lady Munaah, an evil villain known for her heart that is completely evil and nothing else. Lady Munaah tricks Llana into thinking that she's in vile danger, so Llana comes with you to fall into Lady Munaah's terrible trick. Cheeka and I were trying to stop her when we got separated, and I of course found **you**," He spits the final word out as if just mentioning me gives one some sorta terrible disease.

Although Ember tells me this information like like I'm a dunce that doesn't know, I actually do know who Lady Munaah is, thank you very much! She's been talked about in gossip and rumors a buncha times with that **amazing **Strike! I know that Strike was capable of capturing baddies who seem much tougher than a cute little flower pig, but somehow Lady Munaah always prevailed and got away safely. And her friends Toxic and Purrple would somehow disappear from prison in maybe a few sunrises. It's like she can teleport those dopes! Anyways, Lady Munaah being completely Bitter and Llana being all Hope is news to me, so I guess Ember does have a reason to treat me like an idiot, for now. Just wait until tomorrow. I'll probably get back at him by then.

"So, uh, where are we?" I ask, trying to act smart with my words. "Well, you've been traveling through the Forest of Shadows all night, I believe, and now we're hidden by a quarry," Ember responds smugly. "So, it's about morning, I've lost Llana, don't have the treasure bag, and I'm in some sorta quarry," I mutter, keeping up my smart-alack act. "Ochre Quarry," Ember smart-alack corrects. I instinctively stare at him with a confused glare, meaning that I hate him but still don't get it. "Ugh. Forest of Shadows levels out into a desert-forest with very dark areas and few openings. Right now, we're-" Ember grasps a puffy, plum colored purse thing from under him, and quickly slings it on his back. -"It's where our items are," He responds. "Don't judge me; Cheeka chose it."

Then Ember Mc Snobby snob continues on with his incredibly boring talk. "So we are at the edge of a large wasteland. And I mean LARGE. Around the center of the wasteland is a large volcano called Mt. Killeona and a long, hot path leading up to it. That's where you and Llana cam from using those entercards. So if we continue Northeast of Ochre Quarry we'll get to the desert forests and Cheeka. We continue on with her and Llana, this time going Southwest, and eventually get back to Paradise through the desert forests up north so that Lady Munaah won't-" His head swipes around, finally spotting me maybe four snorlax lengths away, chowing on some sweet, yellow-and-blue berries. Yum! "ZOEY! YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING TO THE TRAVEL PLAN!" I hear him screech, probably angry enough to melt down a few rocks. Then the berries start to force my mouth to pucker up, their sweet taste popping and changing into some really sour, dry flavors. All of a sudden my stomach isn't feeling to well.

I lean over, letting the weak sunshine of early morning light up the bush's colors. The berries let out a light sheen, and I gasp, dropping my handful of berries immediately. I'm staring at a bush chock full of oval-sized berries with yellow bristles surrounding an ocean-blue berry. I've been snacking on passho berries, the one kind that's deadly poisonous to all water types.

As the sun arises, halfway over to the top of the light blue sky, my stomach tightens in sore agony. The dryness slowly dehydrates me, causing my skin to grow pale and any water source usually coming from me to dry up. The sour tang mixes through me, not only forcing me onto the dusty yellow ground but paralyzing me in that uncomfortable position. It's been impossible to open my jaw for minutes now, and any sweat that beads onto my white forehead immediately dries over, leaving me into an intensely weak state. _Now Ember kills me, _I think sadly. _I know it: he's gonna leave me to die and never see Llana again, _

I listen to Ember's subtle feet slowly walking away, leaving me to die here, all dehydrated and poisoned and everything. In response, my stomach squeezes pitifully, already dried. I'm stuck on my tiny little knees, dried up and weak like a rattata that's been coiled up by a deadly snake, knowing that it's all over. **(AN: again with the "Rat-". Like what I said earlier.) **

Then my eyes squeeze shut. _This can't be happening! _I inwardly cry. _Llana will be kept with Tim when I know something bad will happen! She needs to have something else before...like she'll get in interdependence! Anyways, I kinda don't like Tim and he doesn't like me, so I have to- _All of a sudden my thinking stops and I feel something stick onto me. The thoughts in my head that were starting to make sense immediately flee, as if the only time my thoughts make sense are when I'm in mortal danger, which makes sense, since I never think in complete sentences.

"I hate you so much," Ember mutters. "But Llana will probably kill me or something if I leave you here to suffer the consequences, and I really don't want to see Cheeka cry, so I'll heal you," Where the herb-smelling pulp is spread, I feel the poisons within me melt away. His pale paw emerges in front of my face from above, and with a wince Ember dabs the green herb stuff on my lips. "Thanks," I whisper, grabbing onto the rocks under me so I won't fidget. "You're just lucky that I found some lum berries. Do you even know how rare these precious things are?" he hisses in my once more wet ear, then quickly jumps back. "Yuck; you're already wet," The fire monkey growls as a teardrop of water splatters on his nose.

Soon, I'm up and hopping once more. I follow Ember up a craggy walkway, and out of the niche we slept in. "You'll feel better in maybe a couple weeks," Ember's telling me all about the deadly berries, eighteen in all, that kill Pokemon of certain types that eat them. "But you're lucky to still be here right now. Cheeka once ate those; maybe that's why I knew what would happen when you ate from the same bush." Swiftly, Ember turns around, our faces barely apart. "This wouldn't have happened if you listened for a change," He growls, then switches back so he's facing north again.

Now the two of us are walking through a giant, barren wasteland, -the mother of all deserts-, with no signs of shelter, unless the giant SANDSTORM we're in counts! Just to make things worse, the sun is up all the way in the sky, causing me to be the worst at ease I've ever been in my life. But I know that we won't wait until night: Ember is a fire type and fire types adore the stupid humidity, heat, sun, pretty much from everything burning death hot to lukewarm. As long as it isn't cold!

I slowly waddle by a small, panting water frog that's walking the other direction, and give a curt nod as I pass by it. The froakie glances towards the distance behind me with pleading eyes. "Been weeks," He gasps, trying to fill his dehydrated lungs with air and not sand. "Not far..?" I smile. "Maybe a day more and your in a real forest!" I attempt to squeal, instead coughing up dust. The light blue frog smiles at me, then quickly races for the end. _I don't blame him: who'd wanna be stuck here besides Ember? If only I was with Cheeka instead, that'd make both of us happy! _

…_..._

In the shadows of a forest, a rather large one peels out from the scene, stretching out it's nimble body and growling with anger all the while. "Darn!" The creature shrieks, obviously female. "How do I kill Zoey if she finds that monkey? He can easily keep her from me! Ugh!" The young female slowly paces through the trees, anger bubbling up inside. "Well, we have Stella and Kyo in our possession, but still not Zoey!" She screams, kicking a rock. The shadowy creature then takes a deep breath, her tantrum done for the moment. "Then... hmm. I guess that Paradise isn't very well guarded, and if I take them all out one by one, I can control Llana's pathetic friends!" She claps with glee, then lets her icy-blue eyes flash a deep crimson. The mysterious creature becomes enveloped in a watery dark substance, teleporting away.

…...

"Ember, can we go in the woods?" "No." I've been asking non-stop for us to leave the hot, sticky wasteland and turn into what I now know is the Bitter Springs, the giant dark forest surrounding the Wastelands. I still can't believe that the Wastelands is actually one of those openings in the Bitter Springs; it's so huge!

The only reason I'm repeatedly asking to go is because of what happened about five days ago, the first night out on the Wastelands and leaving behind teeny tiny Ochre Quarry. The hot weather had upset my stomach, and I couldn't keep any food down. So right now not only am I hot, but starving too! I seriously feel like just shooting a water gun at Ember's stubborn head and tossing his unconscious into the Bitter Springs. The only thing stopping me are the fact that I'm "in debt" for Ember's saving my life, and the infinite amount of warnings Snob Face Ember will use to discourage my wanting to go there. "It's dark and easy to get lost," He'd say. Or, "The ground is thin enough for one to easily be tracked by Lady Munaah". And of course, "Do you think that my Cheeka is dumb enough to explore through Bitter Springs when she knows the obvious way?" I'd sometimes shut up just to keep Ember from talking all gross over him and Cheeka. Yuckity yuck yuck yuck!

Then I think up a new topic. "Hey Ember? Why aren't there any enemies here?" I ponder. "You wanna live in a humid desert that's home to earthquakes and volcanoes?" He responds in a matter-of-fact tone. "Obvious." I stifle a growl. The only thing worse than Ember's rub-it-in-my-face characteristic is his smart-alack remarks about everything. He's always showing off his smarticles and piling on the useless knowledge like something that piles stuff! But I still have another question.

"So, does Lady Munaah have any bothersome worshipers?" I laugh. "Yes, actually. Nothing to worry about besides Purrple and Toxic, but they're quite minor, compared to others," Stupid monkey's voice never leaves it's monotone unless he, himself, is angry. Which is pretty common. Then my mind starts ticking. "Wait, I watched the **amazing **Strike capture Purrple and Toxic myself! How is this even possible?" I ask quietly so my stomach doesn't convulse in a series of attempts to puke. I'm also walking pretty slow, which I know very well is starting to work on Ember's last nerve.

"Yes. It is quite strange," Ember responds in a new voice that isn't monotone: confusion. "I'm not sure how, but I believe Lady Munaah's psychic ability is much stronger than a munna's should. I wish to learn more on that matter," He mutters. I so wanna laugh at Ember for actually not knowing something, but I know it won't really help my sick body. Speaking of sick body.. I cough up a dust ball, my stomach twisting in painful knots. "Ow!" The giant, slobbery dust ball I just spat up must be all the sand surrounding us. Ew.

Finally, Ember stops and lies down. "Zoey, it's getting late, and you just hacked up something really disturbing, so I think we should sleep now," Then I immediately flop onto the gritty sand, scooting around in an attempt to get comfy. It''s nearly impossible for the stupid pieces of dirt to feel like my bedding: it shifts this way, slides that way, and ends up in my mouth... and nose. I let out a feeble sneeze before struggling around again. If only these pieces of mutated dirt would transform into the softest ground there is..

A thud silences my minor worries and I instinctively slap Ember in the face. "Ember!" I growl. Right then he bursts out of a small clutter of sand, growling. "What?" Crabby monkey shouts, his red fur spiking in annoyance. Then he looks above me, obviously noticing something not good. "Uh, Zoey?" He squeaks. I stare at Ember curiouisly. "Yep?" The fire monkey grabs my tail from underneath me, causing me to tumble over and land in the sand face first. "Ready to go to Bitter Springs?"

In the moments following I swipe my beaver tail away from Ember's greedy little paws, jump out of the sand, and create a mad dash to the north, my head throbbing with an upcoming headache. Just great. My sickness obviously still hasn't cleared up.

I tumble into the extremely dark forest, where we would have been in tomorrow if whatever Ember had seen wasn't there. I hear a crash out from under a prickly bush that stands right to the left of me. I quickly stifle a giggle as a red face emerges from under the bushes. But instead of Emver finally explaining his whereabouts, his pale paw shoves something extremely sweet into my gaping mouth. The tang of herbs hits my tongue as I chew up the first food i've had in days gratefully. I feel my stomach finally loosen, and I smile, knowing that Ember must be in a lum berry bush.

"What was that all about?" I squeal, already abusing my voice coming back. I hear Ember sigh, but for some reason only see a fiery glint off his fur. He must have noticed, so he responds to both my concerns. "Well, that was Purrple and Toxic, but they won't make it far," Ember scoffs. "My fire blast will keep Toxic at bay for a nice while. We just have to get to the next opening soon, since as you can tell we're like blind patrats out here." I quickly nod, then trample into the bush. Loudly yawning, I curl up in the leafy crop and start to drift off. " 'Night," I mutter.

...

I scowl. "Ember, we've been here for three days, and you said there was an opening coming up!" I complain. In response, Crabby McSnob punches me. "Keep your nerves under control," I kick him back. "Keep YOUR temper under control," I grimace back. It's been like this ever since the morning we came in: Tense and angry. Thankfully, I see a slit of light out in the distance. Not enough to see colors besides black, but enough to know that we're maybe two more days away from an opening. Then I hear a piercing shriek echo through the forest. With my eardrums ringing, I glance towards Ember's widened eyes. "We're still days away," I murmur solemnly. Right then a look of an untouchable amount of determination flashes in Ember's eyes. "You want to test that?" Is the last thing I see him do before the fire monkey takes off sprinting on all four legs. I shrug, taking off after him.

**Me: You likely? So, I gave our other main character a spotlight!**

**Llana: Good. I needed a break.**

**Zoey: WOOOOOOO! :D**

**Me: -.- Great. Well, I HAVE A POLL FOR ZOEY :DDDDDDD It's on my profile and is about Zoey, so I highly suggest looking at it unless you don't care. But I think you will when you see the topic which I'm making you look up yourself. :3 See you!**


	18. Chapter 18: Battles Galore!

**Me: Back again! I'm here for chapter 18 of my story! :D ...Hey where is everyone..? Oh! LADY MUNAAAAAAHHH!**

**Lady Munaah: -walks in- What is it? :(**

**Me: Why don't you ever smile?**

**Lady Munaah: I dunno. :(**

**Me: :)**

**Lady Munaah: :(**

**Me: :\**

**Lady Munaah: :(**

**Me: :( **

**Lady Munaah: :(**

Chapter 18: Battles Galore!

I glance upwards. Was that..? A sharp, cold stab through my mind brings me back to reality and I cringe in agony. If only I could _do _something! Although I know it's all over when the pastel colored pig creeps closer to me, the psychic energy gaining in power until the pressure is almost unbearable. Lady Munaah floats right in front of my pointed face, a sly smirk plastered on top. "How nice," She whispers ominously. "You and Cheeka; a twofer. My friends will surely be pleased," Her chubby pink face turns around, checking to make sure that the little moles murmur in acquiesce. The drilbur obviously agree with their leader. Cheeka sighs from the left of me, and I can tell that she too is pinned into position like a statue. Then the frozen features around me break apart in one -no, two!- shattering movements, disturbing the surroundings.

A blast of orange fire explodes from above, coating two of the young drilbur in the fire and pushing them into their crafted holes. From underground, a large veil of water splashes into a third dark blue mole, pushing him into the final one and knocking out the henchmen almost effortlessly. From the sky a red monkey jumps down, probably from a tree branch or something while a white, furry head pops up from inside a mole hole. "Zoey!" I scream happily while a quiet squeak erupts from beside me. "Ugh," Lady Munaah growls.

Then Zoey puffs out her cheeks and spurts a water gun in the pig's face. As her pink face twists up in annoyance I feel some pain lift up from my head. This must mean that Zoey's little incident had distracted her enough to- I swivel my head to the side and watch Ember quickly grab his girl, Cheeka's face lighting up in embarrassment. Then Zoey catapults into Lady Munaah's flowery hide, knocking her into the empty space beside me. "Stomach tackle prevails!" My best friend squeals, getting up and forcing me into a literally breath-taking hug. "I missed you too," I mutter. "Backup, report!"

Zoey slips off me and turns around to reveal a furious munna, glaring daggers at me. Then two medium-sized , dark blue boulders crawl out of the small drilbur holes, breaking particles of dirt and sending the pieces everywhere. The two boulder creatures stiffly move their two, giant boulder-like feet towards the scuffle. I stare into one's inky black eyes and realize: these are the pathetic roggenrola! Well, I guess right now they aren't very pathetic. The cute little pebble-like Pokemon have evolved into boldore, which is still pretty easy, but less pathetic.

Lady Munaah's sly grin widens when she sees this. "So you were able to evolve after the loss," She murmurs. "Now we have two lampent, the two of you, Purrple, Toxic, and the four drilbur, but they're down as you can tell," She sighs in disgrace, staring at the sandy, snowy holes where the adorable little moles had fallen in. "Oh well. Now kill Llana!"

The giant boulder-like Pokemon slowly lift up their clunky feet, and start to crawl towards me. I smirk, immediately using my nature powers to absorb, absorb, absorb. I focus, and soon large, light green spheres of energy fly from the nearest boldore and over to me. I sigh with relief when my throbbing headache dies down, then send out my vines. _I'm not giving you any time to fight back! _I think furiously, rapping the boldore's hard, rocky skin with a leafy green vine.

While I'm keeping the rock monsters at bay, to my left Ember and Zoey are working together to hold back Lady Munaah while a screech echoes from behind me, the wind of an attack rustling around me. _Must be a release of Cheeka's excess power._ I realize with a jolt. Ouch, that had to hurt. But while my mind addled with me the boldore had had a chance to get nearer, and nearer, until a solid block of dark blue whams into my head, crushing me over and squeezing out all of the breath in my lungs with one big _whosh. _"C...Heeka," I wheeze, coughing up air.

A splash of steaming hot water pushes the rock off me, and I hurriedly struggle back onto my feet. Turning around I watch Ember and Zoey slowly backing away. Lady Munaah quickly floats towards the duo, and the Pokemon take off, brushing past me. "We're gonna lose!" Ember hisses in my ear, pointing at Lady Munaah and her boldore followers in the clearing behind us. I look up, seeing Cheeka scaling the treetops, and bolt towards Zoey.

Our brigade of now four travels through Bitter Springs once more, the giant, dark, snow-and-sand forest once again giving me the creeps. In a matter of minutes my scaly feet are already covered in more pieces of grit from the desert floor, and I feel half blind by the darkness. Cheeka swiftly lands straight in front of me, her pale legs barely missing me but her shadowed hair drifts into my face. "Nope. There's no one following from above," She murmurs, catching up to the front where Ember is. "Then the question is where the other members of Lady Munaah's team are," I hear a male voice growl back, obviously Ember's. Next to me, Zoey leans into my ear. 'It must be awkward to be the only boy!" She laughs. I sigh; Zoey's immaturity is always a pleasure.

Out of nowhere, two light purple blasts of fire barge into me. One pummels into my stomach while the other explodes into what I assume Cheeka and Ember are. The flames lick through my nature body, forcing me to scream in pain. There a glob of water swerves into my side, putting out the ghostly fire and leaving my leafy green scales singed and throbbing. _Too bad I'm a grass type, _I think as the psychic monkeys ahead of me use their elemental powers to disintegrate the fire source. But even though the duo had stopped their fire outburst in a timely manner, I can tell that they're -mostly Cheeka- are weak from it. I sprint to the side, making sure to dash past the monkeys while Zoey attempts to keep up. By this, we're not only further away from the area the Pokemon intruders think we are and therefore safer, but by mushing myself betwixt the monkeys, the four of us are closer together and even less vulnerable... For now.

My pointed face crashes into a solid shadow, causing me to stumble backwards. I reopen my eyes and blink a few times to reveal a light purple, shadowy fire smudged with the scenery. Without thinking, I immediately start changing to a violet and smudge into the surroundings, starting the charge for pursuit. Behind me, the footsteps of my friends sound louder. I inwardly growl and cut my pursuit short, tackling into the lampent and forcing the weak opponent to let out a squeal of pain before my vines slide out. The green whips wrap around the fiery Pokemon and squeeze harshly. The squeals soon draw out into hoarse cries, then stop altogether. Then I slide off and step backwards, conveniently bumping into a wet body. "What was that?" Ember growls behind me. "One of Lady hog's followers!" Zoey responds with a squeal.

"One of the lampent," I mutter, rephrasing Zoey's words so that Cheeka and Ember can comprehend them. "So.." I add on. "I know that this is probably the worst time to ask, but are you officially joining the team?" Cheeka giggles, her shadowed paw covering her smile. "Uh.. sure," Ember slowly responds, but his light pink eyes are focused on Cheeka. _Ugh.. that just reminds me of- No! Try not to.._ But it's no use. I can't help but picture the look on Tim's face when I come back. Maybe even a few moments alone..

I growl, shaking myself. _There will BE no Tim if I don't hurry up and come back! _I honestly don't know if that's true, but I've decided that if I believe it, I just _might _get back sooner. See him again and save Stella; catch up with the others too. I still don't feel close to anyone, really, even after what we've been through. It's just that I showed Todd and Elijah, Virision, Jenna, Umbre and Espa the way, then they repay me by sitting around and doing pretty much nothing. Unlike them, Cheeka and Ember **saved my life! **

Ugh. _Focus on the situation, not the Pokemon you've helped! _I shake myself again, this time ridding myself of any thoughts over home, and especially Tim. Thankfully, I have no time to recollect my thoughts when I notice my makeshift "team" walking southwest again towards Paradise. I quickly jog towards the silhouettes, making sure that I don't trip this time around.

Panting, I bend over into a halting pose besides a dark red shadow. I slow down, letting myself cool down. I actually chose right to stop next to Ember, since he doesn't talk much. And that's exactly what I need: a little peace and quiet. If only this stupid desert wasn't weeks from my home! Although I may have traveled most of my minute life, that doesn't mean I want a do-over.

I glance at Ember. _He's being a little quiet. _The fire monkey may be a snobby pain sometimes, but he hasn't even blinked. That's low, even for Ember. I swipe a quick glance at him right as the creature stares at me. It's yellow eyes pierce into me, getting out a moan. I limply swing my vine out, slapping the second lampent's purple face. It looked red since the fire was wavering with fear, but now I can tell that power plows through the ghostly flame. It snarls back at me, countering by blowing a spark into my face. Of course I'm suffering of too much enemies! "Annoying little.." I scowl as the flame ignites on me.

Pow! The burn forces me to lean over, almost unable to support my small frame. The vines in my shoulders swoop for the enemy's face, but slip short. Immediately I feel something like solid wind clutch my shoulders, and the dark surroundings melt together as I faint into the lampent outstretched arms and ominous smile.

…...

_Ugh! I hate being captured!_ I think fiercely. I feel my ragged tail brushing against the ground, -sandy ground- so I know that at least I'm still in Bitter Springs. Not that it helps. Then I feel grit smack into my mouth. _Wait, that's not Bitter Springs! _

A chilling burst of winter wind freezes my scales, and more sand flies into me, this time catching onto my skin. I attempt to scream, but my insides are just as dry with cold air. Ugh, I must have been out here for longer than expected, but then where am I? I slowly open my auburn eyes to slits. I notice a glistening sun and lots of snow, everywhere. Sand the hues of orange and yellow sift through the sky. I'm in some sort of desert; that's for sure. If only I could stop losing my friends! Then a sneer drifts into my ears. "So, we catch Llana: check," I feel the ghostly body that had hoisted me into the air bob up and down: nodding.

"My partner finding her puny friends' base: inconclusive. She still hasn't told us her standings," Lady Munaah sighs in annoyance. "Oh well. Next on the List of Evil Things to Llana would be turning her friends at Paradise insane, then destroying themselves, then of course we kill Llana!" The chipper voice talks as if my death would do something like save the world; not destroy it! "It's a good thing that... Ashley character knows nothing of us.." The hog's dark voice drawls out into silence and blue piercing eyes lock with mine.

"Don't run Llana: you'll just make our chance of finding Zoey all the more easier!" Lady Munaah squeals. "Nothing can stop us now!" If she had any Hope, I know that Lady Munaah would be doubting that. I already have a plan starting to form. And to make sure that everything _will work, _ I glance to the right. Thankfully, I can see three dots of red and blue to the side, keeping pace with my captor's movements. Now my plan can go into action.

Leaves blow from my yellow shoulders, crackling against the well worn path behind us. All of a sudden the fire Pokemon holding onto me jerks to the side. The moment of it's distraction allows me to absorb a chunk of the lampent's health. But he continues on; I had taken just enough life force from it so that it doesn't notice anything weird. I wait a few moments. Now I can escape from this cold-hearted fiend and slip out of the clutches of death. _One day, my family... Just not yet._

Silent like poison, my vines slither onto the lampent, entangling it in vines and clamping the vocal cords just in the right spot. I force the whips to squeeze, until I feel the pressure loosen around -what I now recognized as a male's- vocal cord, causing his voice to snap. _A small price to pay... _I quickly slip from his cold grasp, then sprint away. Now Once I'm considerably far away from the road, a quiet thud echoes throughout the giant clearing. It's a good thing snivys are small, making them quick: with my noticeably smaller size, lack of power can be hard to notice when one sees my speed. In fact, the only reason I could snap the lampent's vocal cords on almost full health is because they're practically ghosts already.

Snow sprinkles all around me, yet I don't feel the frost. Just the thump of my blood racing through my veins. I breach the Bitter Spring's opening, tackling into the bushes near Zoey. Slowly getting up, I glance up at her. Zoey's white face and river blue eyes smile down at me. Glancing to the side shows two monkeys already beside me. "I knew you'd find a way," Cheeka smiles happily while Ember's fiery gaze looks away. I start back through the shadowy forest, my friends on my heels.

Wham! I hear a crash as something breezes past me. Turning around reveals a giant, ugly toad the color of a downcast sky. Next to her is a fat cat, slammed on top of a red body. Immediately Zoey growls, her white paw scrabbling for the sandy yellow scallop shell always waiting on her ocean blue chest. Purrple's thick body smacks into me, sending my tiny frame into a shadowy tree trunk. My breath is gone like Elijah's sanity. That squirrel is such a weirdo.

With my back flat against the bark behind, Purrple of course takes this as a chance to kill me. Her giant fatness wiggles as her purple-striped thighs heave. The fat cat starts to charge towards my paralyzed state when a blur of blue darts in front of me. Instead of me taking a serious hit, the feminine monkey collapses to the ground, her light blue body crumpling. Seizing the moment, a sharp, stone-like object cuts into Purrple's stunned face, a large red gash sliding through. Zoey's wet paw quickly swipes at the flailing scallop. Her wet paw quickly smears the red stains away, but the oshawott's pink tongue comes out, touches her thumb, and scrubs the shell, just for good measures. I don't blame her: From all I know, Purrple's blood might as well be some of a demon's!

Thanks to the purple cat's giant shape, I can't see how the psychic monkeys are coping. I hear the screeches of Toxic -obviously not doing very well- but that's it. Then I move my head so that I could see just how close I am to death. Surprisingly, Zoey's scallop has sliced through Purrple's fat, ugly paws, but I can clearly see her ragged breaths and her slowing movements. Then I notice it: Purrple's deliberately trying to tire Zoey! I try to scream, but I've lost the air in my body and it's already too late: the exeptionaly ugly purugly knocks a blue otter body to the side.

Even though Zoey put up a swell fight, she was only able to stall the giant warty lump of Toxic gathers Cheeka and Ember's unconscious bodies in her turquoise arms and disappears into the Bitter Springs shadows. The ugly purugly snarls at Zoey, then scampers after her partner. On the other hand, I'm still stuck to a tree. Fun. To get out of this predicament, I absorb from the tree itself with a giga drain, then peel myself off of the bark with my leafy green vines. Once free, my scaly hand immediately reaches towards my slanted back, slowly patting the sticky surface. I shakily take a breath of air, my flattened lungs starting to resume their rhythmic pumping.

"Can't we save them?" I whisper in a hoarse voice to one of my closest friends, pleading for the monkeys to live. Sadly, I already knew the answer as Zoey's thick, white head swivels from side to side, her long blue ears swishing into her face. "We **have **to warn everyone at Paradise first," She murmurs solemnly as I mouth them. We sigh, then continue onward. _Please, Cheeka; Ember, don't give up! _

Walking through the Bitter Springs starts to bore me much more, now that I've been here forever. My steps echo throughout the dark woods, and bits of sand stick onto my feet. Speaking of sand, I'm probably encrusted in it. I decide to talk to Zoey; maybe it'll help my nerves. "So, Ember _did _tell you about-" "Yep! I know that Ldy hogface is evil and Stella needs saving but we can't because its' a trap!" I stop in my footsteps. "Oh," I whisper. "I didn't know that," I know that what Zoey's saying is true. It makes perfect sense, and I did already know that Stella was kidnapped. Just add two and two together and I could've already figured that out.

"Well, while I was taken, Lady Munaah started saying something... bad." I know I've caught my friedns's interest because I can feel her breath on my shoulders. "She said she'll follow me until she kills me," Zoey would expect this. "But she also told me -by accident- that the other leader is trying to make everyone at Paradise insane or something! I wish I knew more..." The pace behind me increases in step until I see a dark blue beaver tail shaking in front of me. "Then we'd better hurry!"

…...

Two creatures follow a particularly small grass snake. The first one ignites he fiery tail, making the gloom easier to see. "So he said that we're supposed to help these so-called 'heroes,'" The monkey comments. The second Pokemon -one with shaggy, dark blue fur- sighs. "I guess they're relying upon us since we're just that great?" He answers her question with another. "Damn, I just hate my life sometimes," The fire monkey responds, her dark brown eyes spiking in anger. She then holds up an orb.

"OK, in and out. We chuck the orb at her and send her back home, then fight any annoyances, then go and try to avoid questions," The shaggy-haired Pokemon states. "Remember that we have to get Llana back home-" "And nobody else is allowed to know! I got it!" The fire type retorts, finishing her partner's words. "Ready?"

The chimchar swerves her arm to the side, tossing the specially modified orb straight at shadowy character, causing the space all around her to be enveloped in a mysterious blue light. A squeak sounds from a second Pokemon in the circle when it's immediately cut-off by the orb's quick teleportation power. Then the two Pokemon get sent to the location of Paradise, Hope Valley, just as he had planned. "OK. So maybe that idiot can be helpful at times," The chimchar mutters to herself. "But I still hate him,"

The two characters dash towards their orb when the shaggy-haired one bumps into a pastel colored pig. The chimchar hurriedly scoops up the mysterious orb just as her partner pushes curls up into a ball. He rolls at the pig in a rollout attack, creating just enough damage to knock the hog thing away. Once the pig realizes just who she was dealing with, she flees. "Good," Shaggy-haired growls. "Whoever that was better just stay away!" The chimchar nods.

A crash echoes throughout the desert dungeon and an ominous chill fills the air. A large dragon with pure red eyes lands stiffly, straight in front of the chimchar. "Team Reviser," The dragon announces. "You are guilty of saving Llana, among many other numerous helpings. Such a pity I must destroy you. Your team could have lived on with us until the very end! But my master has made her command," "Hell no!" The girl growls. The dragon quickly stamps the chimchar into the ground before she can attempt to battle.

"Your only choice is to suffer and die,"

**Me: Don't worry, I intended on making that last part all ominous. It shall make sense later. AND IF YOUR SOMEONE THAT KNOWS WHAT I MEAN, DON'T GO -bleepin- RUINING IT! **

**Llana: AND?**

**Mw: That is the only time a swear will appear in this story. It will almost NEVER happen for my characters, besides one that -I ramble on about spoilers for like ten minutes- Sorry about that spoiler block! Well, to sum things up, that weird character is pretty much supposed to stay unknown for a while, so no worries, and OMG LLANA'S GONNA ALREADY SEE TIM AGAIN AND STUFF BYE!**

**ugh, of course I forgot something DEADLY IMPORTANT... I'm such a goofball. AAAAAANYWAYS, SUPER GIANT BOXES OF RAINBOW ICE CREAM TO The Shadow Snivy AND Mudkipster! THEY REVIEWED LIKE EVERY CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, AAAAND The Shadow Snivy ALSO REVIEWED ZOEY'S BEACH CATASTROPHE YAAAY! I don't beg for reviews, but it seriously makes a reader's day to look any their story and see what others think. :3 So they both rock a heckofalot.**


	19. Chapter 19: Insanity

**Me: This chapter is kinda like the Halloween one! So no saying that I've forgotten the holidays! :D**

**Zoey: Yaay! -slaps me-**

**Me: Now before we start, I'd just like to say that you all rock. ALL of you! Even those I don't even know! x3**

**Zoey: Yaay! -slaps me-**

**Me: You have hurt Starry the Star Wolf. FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! -shoves Zoey out a window- ...Man I hate her. **

Chapter 19: Insanity

_What the..? _

I slowly open my eyes. There it is. In front of me, I glimpse Paradise. Above, a large, waning gibbous shines coldly, surrounded by twinkling stars. The sky is the hue of Umbre's thin, black fur. I can almost picture his face -along with others- when they see us.

Standing in front of us is a marvelous scene of snow and trees. The Gurdurr Crew must have built more of the forest while we were gone. I also notice bits of, brown, dried leaves sitting in the white powder. The darker brown trees are partly clouded with snow. I also feel the chill of winter seeping through Paradise. "I can't even remember what it looks like! All fuzzy..."

I turn around to see my best friend. The oshawott quietly sniffles, her white paw attempting to cover her tears. "I know," I whisper."That adventure was much too long!" Zoey wipes tears from her eyes, and attempts at a weak smile. "It's just so great to be back!" She exclaims, sounding more like herself again. "I still remember that day I met you, coming from who-knows-where, and I was begging you to help me find Post Town!" The otter sheepishly grins, her furry, wet paw coming up to scratch the back of her head awkwardly. "Yeah. Then you told me all about Paradise," I finish, reminiscing that moment. "Zoey, I know that one of your reasons was to make others happy, but why did you leave home?"

Zoey stops itching her head, her arms falling limp to their sides. "Well," Her white face turns a little pink. "Back at Scallop Island, I had a great friend. He's a purple monkey named Aipom." Then the pink deepens into a shade of red, and her arms come up to try and cover the blush. I raise up my arms to stifle the laugh coming up. "We were so close. He was maybe a year older than me, but wasn't all boring or anything. We actually had a lot in common!" Zoey wipes something from her eye. "Then on his thirteenth birthday, Aipom wished for us to leave somewhere once I'm old enough, too. We were going to buy this lot here."

The question rises into my head: Then where **is **this Aipom? Zoey answers this question. "It was my birthday, finally. We set off for Post Town, the bag of money in my paws and the map in his tail. And then..." Zoey stares at the ground. "This... evil.. King came in and tried to kill us! He didn't escape, but," Zoey's tear-filled eyes and stained face raise up to face me, her eyes hardening with a mixture of sorow and something I thought I'd ever see in Zoey: love. "He saved me Llana: _saved _me! The giant snake tried to get me when instead, his grip was on Aipom. His last words were..."

_Flashback_

_A purple-furred monkey stand beside a blue otter. Both have the goofiest smiles on their faces. "Look!" The oshawott shrieks with happiness. "There's Scallop Island's exit! We're almost out!" It had only been half a day of traveling, but still both Pokemon dash for a large, sandy land bridge leading further and further away from the beach island. The aipom's gaze shift towards his teammate, emotion clouding his warm, brown eyes. _

"_Zoey, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now," The aipom smiles slowly, his face growing warm. "Hmm?" Zoey turns around to face him, her face also growing a shade of red. "Zoey... I-" **THUD. **_

_A large, leafy green snake with bloodshot eyes. Right behind her. The oshawott slowly turns around, her white face paling of all colors that were once there. "Zoey RUN!" The aipom screams, tugging on her paw, but the oshawott just stands her, fear piled high in her gaze. "ZOEY!" The monkey shouts once more, this time getting Zoey out of her shock._

_But it's too late. The giant serpent's tail is inches away from Zoey. Thinking fast, the aipom shoves his best friend out of the way, and the muscular body coils itself around his body. A sudden crack echoes throughout the beach, but the snake doesn't stop. His face covered with a sneer, he wraps further onto the aipom. "No!" Zoey screams, her paws frantically scrabbling against the scaly surface of the serpent. "Stop! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Her eyes wild with fear, the otter smacks her head against the serpent's throat, around where the lungs are. He gasps, the breath losing him, glares at Zoey, and slithers away._

_The aipom falls out of King's grip, slapping against the shore -barely alive. Zoey leans in above him. "Aipom.. you... saved me," Her voice is almost a whisper caught by the wind. Aipom slowly smiles, wrapping his large, purple tail around Zoey. "I love you," He murmurs. Her face resumes it's red blush. Then Aipom slowly moves upward, connecting his lips with Zoey's when he starts to glow a white sheen. Aipom's hand-tail spits in two, his body grows larger, letting him wrap his whole body around Zoey in an effort to protect her from the world, and his last breath leaves him. Aipom may have evolved, but he still lost his battle._

_Tears raining down her face, Zoey mourns for her beloved in the dying rays of the sun, as if the world is crying with her on the loss of love. _

_End of Flashback_

"Zoey, I'm sorry," I cry, hugging my friend. Zoey sobs, her head on my shoulder. I can feel the trickle of tears sliding down my back, but I don't care. Losing someone is the worst thing that can happen. No one is the same. Then a twinge of guilt hits me, and it bursts out. "All of my family is dead," I cry. "Gerald was my uncle. Since my parents died when I was four, he took me in as a partner. We were our own rescue team, and Stella was with us too. I never noticed their private conversations.. Maybe his "Oldness" was an excuse?" Zoey tugs me closer, her paws squeezing the breath out of me.

"And then he **died!**" Zoey finishes my words. We both just sit there, our secrets around us and tears coating us. It feels good to have told her the truth. _Maybe Gerald was right... Maybe friends __**can **__be nice. I think it's true. _**THUD. **

Immediately, Zoey and I loosen our grips and jump. I turn around to see not King, but... Virision? I notice the shadows covering Paradise, so I'm not completely sure, but I think the grassy deer is standing in front of us. "Are we glad to see you!" Zoey squeals behind me. "How's everyone been?" I ask, smiling. "How are Espa, and... Umbre... uh," My voice dies out when I get a better look at my friend.

The grass/fur on Virision's body has somewhat dried out into a crusty, ominous brown. The pale fur exposed on Virision is almost unrecognizable, thanks to the thick, black scars. Most are encrusted with deep, red blood, but a few are still dripping with the red liquid. That sight itself makes my stomach squeeze with uneasiness, but it;s the eyes that scare me the most. Those ominous, red eyes. I would never forget that color: the ones that had possessed Zoey.

A snarl deepens on my insane friend's face, and those demonic eyes darken with rage. _Gee, isn't this a great way to end my tears, _I think with sarcasm heavier than a snorlax. Zoey shoots out from behind me, her stomach tackle not aiming for the stomach, but hitting an area that will hurt much worse: Virision's scarred leg. Zoey's white head slams into Virision's fore right leg. I sprint up to the possessed deer, my scales turning a dark purple. I dive into the dried fur on the deer's once-beautiful back, the dark power scoring yet another scar on. Slipping off, I glance over to Zoey, who is in the same position. Blood from an open scar stains Zoey's white head, and Virision's skin opens up to release more red droplets. _What happened to her skin?!_

It's as if her thick, luscious hide had never existed. Even the spots we had barely grazed Virision were crumbling away! "What do we do?!" I shriek hoarsely. My eyes water as the great deer tumbles over. Then I see it: something glittery seemingly come from above, and starting to heal her. The dried, brown colors flee from Virision's coat, and the grassy green re-hues again. Her creamy skin splotches up, covering the healing scars. I can see her beauty once more. "Ow..." A voice filled with knowledge and naive thoughts sounds from the collapsed deer.

"Virision?" Zoey calls out hopefully. My eyes sparkle with happiness when a pair of deep, purple eyes look up at me. "What happened?" The oshawott and I ask immediately. Slowly, Virision's long, creamy legs stretch, pushing her off the ground and facing us. " Can't remember..." The legendary starts when all of a sudden her eyes widen with fear. "No, wait, the memories just came flooding back," She whispers, fear in her voice. "Just last night, I couldn't find anyone. It was horrifying to feel so alone. It had been a little more than a month since you two had left, so I was starting to get very anxious. Then I decided to go looking for you. That's when it happened."

The deer wildly gestures all around her. "The black fog..." She murmurs. Virision widens her purple eyes. "And those cold, staring eyes. They just looked at me... and asked to play," I can tell that we aren't getting anything else from my friend because she's shaking like a leaf in this weather, or me in front of Tim.

Zoey and I start to brainstorm, creating a reason. "Virision was the last one-" I start. "So that means she was easy!" Zoey finishes, poking Virision's grassy green fur with her soft, white fingers. "Then how do we save everyone else..?" I murmur, thoughtful. I'm guessing that Hope still came through to Virision because she was only mentally imprisoned for around a day, which means that simply some of our friends will be changed forever. Poof. Gone.

That sinking suspicion fills me, and it feels scary. "Virision, do you at least know who disappeared first?" I ask. The swift shake of a head answers my thoughts, and I sigh. "As long as you're not that hurt, we can move on," I decide. Looking at Virision, I can see a few bruises where Zoey and I had hit her, but nothing at all fatal. So we're ready.

I take off to a brisk trot through the forest area of Paradise. If we turn right, we'll end up on the way to a large springs. Gurdurr had made this springs artificially, though, thus he was able to make it cold. Some areas are frozen, but the ice holes are kind of like miniature hot springs all over. Snow always lingers around, but I'm not too sure what the overall design looks like. Gurdurr said he would finish the place while Zoey and I "saved" little miss backstabber. Of course we hadn't known that she was bitter yet, or the fact that we would be gone for so long. _I can't believe I'm so fretful for their safety!_

To the left is a small patch of more forest, but mostly the land is still a giant, raw wasteland. "Oh, Virision! I almost forgot!" I hear a squeal behind me and turn around to face a blue otter and green deer slowing down to chat. "This better be good," I grumble angrily. Zoey and Virision run over to me. "OK, I had this dream with Stella in it!" My best friend squeals, clapping her white paws together. "It's because she couldn't reach you, though, so don't feel all disappointed and weird. Anyways, she told me that trying to save her would be a trap, and this K- dude isn't evil. She **especially **told me to explain the latter to Virision! So, you know why?"

At first, my partner and I are responded by silence. Then the slightest amount of color comes to our friend's narrow, cream colored face. That same emotion -love?- fills Virision's purple eyes, and I see a light yellow glimmer of Hope shadow them, too. It's as if K somethingeranother means something real to her! Finally, the green deer glances down at me, then with a squeal of surprise, she runs into a nearby bush. I quickly cover my mouth while Zoey starts chuckling. The quiet giggles soon turn into laughing outbreaks, then THAT becomes rolling on the forest floor, gasping for breath and trying not to keep laughing. While Virision is staring at the creepy sight, I let loose a small burst of giggles to keep myself quiet.

Once Zoey has recovered, I grasp for her hand and pull her grass-speckled, always-wet body off the ground. I share a curt nod with the oshawott, then glance at Virision. Instead of a welcoming smile, I see her slender body stiff with recognition, her mouth turned wide open like a wordless scream, and her eyes glazed with fear. Then I turn around.

While helping up Zoey, our small group had stumbled through the trees to reveal a small, snow cloaked clearing. Most of the powder has been trampled with numerous footprints, all with extremely sharp claws, but that's not what holds my attention. Dotted on the floor is dried and wet orbs of red liquid, and a large puddle gathers in front of me. I look upwards to see who they are and gasp, freezing myself into a petrified position.

A monster with long, disheveled, sky black fur. Long, red-encrusted claws bore into something I can't see thanks to the moonlight creating a shadow on top. On the black fur are many open and closed scars, like what was on Virision's legs. But these scars are on certain areas of the monster. The scars that are closed have yellow... something sealed on top, and the design looks roughly like a light yellow moon. The closed scars are located on the creature's shaggy ears, paws, and tail. On the other hand, the open scars are everywhere, oozing red, and don't look like they're stopping soon. But the eyes are the weirdest part of the beast. Instead of the deep red, his are light purple, as if the shades of red created the sickening color.

Bile rises in my throat. _It's Umbre. _Memory screams at me. _I'm looking at Umbre. _But then the possessed Umbre slightly shifts. The movement allows moonlight to fall on the creature underneath him, and that's when I scream. His claws are digging into a light blue neck. The blue body is partly covered in dark scars, yet some of her scales are light blue again. The dinosaur's braids are partly ripped, also, and the eyes flash between red and the soft orange I know them for. "JENNA!" A scream behind me sounds, and without thinking I rush into battle. Now that I think of it, the scream didn't sound like Zoey... or even one I ever heard, but I don't care. "Jenna, I'm coming!" The voice sounds a second time.

Through the shadows, I rush into Umbre, partly shifting his balance on his prey. Quick as a snivy, one of is dark paws erupts from Jenna and collides into my face. The claws tear at the skin on my right cheek, but I only feel fear. Fear for Jenna, fear for Umbre, fear for that strange voice. SO instead of fleeing, I shoot out my vines and start to slap the possessed umbreon. Red marks are left on his skin, but I keep going. Harder and harder and harder and harder. "Get of Jenna!" I scream, and keep whipping. Bam!

I'm forced away from Umbre and onto the forest floor. My eyes feel blurry, so I quickly blink a few eyes. Then I look up, and decide that it'd be better if I hadn't opened my eyes at all. Jenna isn't possessed anymore, but her neck has a deep gash. Glancing closer, I see the smallest speck of bone. Then I look away. Of course my eyes find Umbre next. I see that he's actually looking like an umbreon again, in spite of the red marks covering his face. The cat-like Pokemon has regained his natural red eyes, too, so I breathe a sigh of relief. Then the orange muzzle of a dog Pokemon enters my sight. Her orange eye is dark with worry, standing near Jenna. Then her gaze locks with mine.

"Strike," I murmur. The houndoom nods. "Yes," She replies. "A friend I know told me of this... tragedy, so I came as fast as I could. I just trust I am not too late," The dog gestures toward Jenna, one of her only friends we know of. "I'm happy you could come," I mutter in a hoarse voice. Strike nods, then opens up a small, black pouch that easily blend into her fur. She grabs two yellow berries with pink on the edges. "This makes your body weaker at first, but in the end heals creates your body into a great defense system so well that the internal strengthening is worth the wait," Strike explains through the qualot berries hidden in her muzzle. She places one beside me, then rushes next to Jenna once more.

"Why are you giving one to me?" I ask. Once the qualot berry has been safely eaten by Jenna, the houndoom tuns around to face me. "That same friend saw something, and told me of your fate. I'd tell you who she is, but she prefers to remain anonymous." Strike smiles, then nods off towards behind me. "Your friends are ready. You should eat the berry, then catch up,"

With a quick smile tossed over to Umbre, I shove the berry into my tiny mouth, and dash off with the sweet and sour flavor mixed in my mouth. _Mmm.. _I sigh with relief as the berry's juices quashes the tang of bile, cheri berry, and pretty much every thing else in my mouth. _I could get used to that flavor. _

Once I've caught up to my friends, the first thing I notice id how hard I'm panting. My legs feel tired as if I'd ran much more than only a few steps, and the rasp of my lungs scratches them. I cough into my arm, but the scratching just makes it worse. I can't stop! Thankfully, Zoey shoots a water gun into my throbbing mouth, so at least the scratches cool off a bit. I quickly squeeze my mouth tightly shut, and take small, fast steps to keep up with Virision's pace. Zoey is further ahead, but I can still see her bobbing, dark blue tail through the shadows. And her white fur sticks out, also, so the oshawott blends in like an oran berry mixed with a bundle of aspear: not at all.

Who do we have left again? As the silence between us lengthens, I stick out my hand and count the names of Pokemon still missing on my fingers. _I at least know that Burr, Mina, and Victini are fine, because Burr would take her and bolt at the first sight of even slight danger and Victini would simply chuck her V-Wheel at an enemy, scream ,"You'll never get me ALLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" and get away. That leaves us with... _I start tapping my fingers as each name comes by. _Quagsire, Scraggy, Elijah, Todd, Gurdurr, Espa, and... _

_Tim. _

Thinking of him scares me, so I try to focus on that one dream I had awhile ago with Burr turning into an angel and trying to wake me up. That was really strange. Burr really doesn't look good with white, or yellow, or anything besides the log he carries everywhere. And the gap in his teeth. _If I keep flooding my thought with millions of tiny, pointless ones, then maybe I won't think about- don't even think of it. _"Llana, we're at the tent area!"

I look up slowly, dragging my auburn eyes onto the who that emitted the noise: Virision. Her grassy green head is leaned towards a light blue tent. Further away, I can barely see the dark gray of The Gurdurr Crew's tent, and even further a light pink tent top. The pink one is owned by none other than Victini. On the path leading up to the dark gray tent, a chunk of wood lay. On top of it, colorful squares have been painted on. _Yep: I was right. Victini used her V-Wheel as an act of self-defense. _Then a cry sounds from nearby: the blue tent. "SOMEONE, HMM!"

M gaze darts to the sound of Quagsire, causing my head to throb in pain. I let out a cry of pain, then walk towards the tent after Zoey and Virision. I wish Strike had warned my about the effects from the qualot berry before telling me to eat it. I consider taking it out of my mouth, since the berry is supposed to clog your throat until it's juices are completely 100 percent in you, but then Strike's warning echoes throughout my head. _"If you take out the berry, it's waste and the endurance it puts into you THAT YOU WILL NEED will be all for nothing. But don't worry: it will all be worth the wait once your defense is very high," _I sigh with annoyance, and discard the thought. So instead of racing after my friends in an attempt to save Quagsire, I'm stuck walking. Goodie.

Letting my tail drag in the dirt, I sigh. "At least it'll be over soon, and will possibly help more than hurt," I growl. Then footsteps. Immediately I look up and release my grassy green vines. _Who's there?! SHOW YOURSELF! _Thankfully, I only see a green deer walking up to me. She carefully looks at me. "Qualot berry?" I nod, wincing when a sharp pinch of pain bursts where I move my head up and down. She must have known I was going to have one eventually. Almost as if by instinct, Virision plucks me off the ground with her delicate teeth and places me on her once-again plush, green fur coat. Then she trots over to the light blue tent, quickly gaining speed until her fluffy paws halt from a sprint. I look up to see a small, kangaroo-like, black -lost sanity, of course- skin, a select few scars, and those eyes. Those red eyes.

A squeal sounds from inside the tent. "I found him!" Zoey shouts. Soon, her white, fluffy head pops up from inside the gap, another, light blue one following quickly. "You OK?" I ask the fish/dino. Quagsire swiftly nods, then angles his round head upwards at Scraggy. "Can you do any, mm, thing?" He asks. There a blinding flash appears next to me, and a second later Virision's slender body catapults into Scraggy. Both Pokemon go tumbling off the tent. _Wow. _I inwardly remark. _Quick attack must be a strong move. _

The green deer walks back up to me, a fainted, small kangaroo Pokemon on her back. "Here ya go," She plops Scraggy down onto the ground next to Quagsire. "Poor guy's so weak, hmm!" Quagsire chortles. "Well, it's his own fault anyways, mm-hmm," Then he pushes himself and the yellow Pokemon back into the tent. "See ya later, mm!"

The tent door closes with a _swish._ "Can't believe he reacted so calmly," Zoey stifles a giggle beside me. "Anyways, I overheard you say something "Qualot-y". TELL ME!" I sigh. "As much as I know, Strike gave me a berry that helps bring up their spirits -so they are more... optimistic- but it also weakens you. I think that this helps in bad times like this," I rattle off the info given by the wise houndoom. "Yes," Virision gives a curt nod. "She has a friend that can read the future, I believe," Now that the topic's done, we walk onwards, going back where we came from, but to the other side.

**Swoosh!** Bristling fur brushes right next to me, and a figure darts to the right. I quickly wipe my mouth. _Yuck. _But the fur... I know for a fact that it isn't Tim's. His is longer and much nier than short, bristly fur. Wait, don't eeveeloutions LIKE ESPA have bristly fur? Umbre's is more glossy, but we found him already, so it must be Espa.

Before I can make a decision, green fur brushes past me. I rub my mouth again. "Was that..?" I just glance to the left and note the missing deer, but Zoey responds anyways. "There she goes," The otter mumbles. "Oh well. Now where?" Good question.

Right now, Zoey, possibly Virision, and I are in the area nearing the springs. It _could _be done, but I don't know. Then my thinking is once again interrupted, but this time by... a death snarl. The sudden sound makes me jump in fear. Once I calm myself down, I face the left. Zoey shakily wipes her wet paws on her body, like she;s trying to keep them from wobbling. My heart clutches in my throat. _It's not Tim.. It's not Tim... It's not Tim..._ I repeat the words over and over until my heartbeat steadily slows. "R-ready?" I stutter. Zoey's white head bobs up and down, so I move the tree from my face.

It's not Tim. But the sight I see almost makes me with it was. In front of me is more forest, but one can see red liquid crusted in many areas. These areas gradually show more and more still liquid, until the large, rickety circle of it maybe five Virisions away. Then in the middle of the giant circle blob -like a bulls-eye- are three figures. Two are pretty medium-sized, but the final one -oddly the cornered figure- is large. I first stare at the smaller, insane Pokemon. One is to the right and the other vice versa. I glance to the left.

A long, but short, snake-like Pokemon stands there. He has a curled tail at the end. Dark crimson ringlets surround his large eyes, and sharp fangs droop to the ground. His scales are obsidian black, with a ghostly sheen to them. The sky black wings poke out from under his scales. Where feathers should be are sharp points. His eyes are the same, deep red as all the others. I slowly blink, and take in a sharp breath. That's Todd. Right there. The sight is almost so absurd that I'm close to breaking out in terror-filled laughter like what happens when there's no hope. It scares me to think that Todd, the dunsparce that only wanted true friends, is doing this. At least it's not his fault.

Then I quickly swivel my head to the side, to get a glimpse at the second one. I already know it's Elijah, but I may as well check. I can see the flying squirrel body. The wing things are red now, though. His ears are a darker, more menacing black, and I can see the red eyes. He has a deep red underbelly, ad the paws are covered in red, oozing liquid. I want to scream. I want to throw up. Anything but hurt him enough to snap him out of this trance.

The large beast, heaving with wounds, has curly hair, a deep red nose, and a large, red girder. Obviously Gurdurr. My stomach turns in despair at the damage the duo had laid onto Gurdurr. He's strong, too! That just proves how wrong this.. insanity, really is, and actually, the power of friendship. I guess that even Lady Munaah's partner couldn't destroy the power of friendship!

_Ugh, looks like the berry's up._ I know this because I start to feel more confident, although the pain of the berry is still there. At least I'll be ready for a Jenna bear hug if it's coming up. Then I shake myself. Locking eyes with Zoey's river-blue ones, we recite the dreaded words. "We're sorry!" Then both of us charge at the bundle of terrible fighting. My leaves splatter into Elijah's red, sodden fur, then immediately get caught within the openings of his scars. I cover my eyes instinctively, a bad move on my part. Claws dig through my right arm, and I cringe. _That's it! _My vines squeeze into his soaked body. He cries out in pain, and I know that the battle is almost over. I slowly loosen my grip until a sigh of relief comes from the victim. Wrap is supposed to be a weak move, but I always use it, making the seemingly weak move actually pretty good.

"Llana!" Arms wrap around me in a grateful hug. "Sorry!" My auburn eyes open quickly, and I smile at the squirrel's once again white face. "Good to see you, too," I reply. Getting antsy, I slide out of Elijah's grip and turn to glance at Gurdurr. Thankfully, the injuries had forced him to faint, and the darkness is gone. To the left, a squeal alerts me that Todd's also good as new. Then in a strange moment of deja vu, Todd and Elijah hug. "Hasn't that happened before?" I whisper to Zoey. We both giggle when the friends stop and turn around to face us. "Everyone else is in the Clearing with Strike. Go there, and take Zoey," I order, pushing the oshawott in front of them. "I-I'll find.. Tim," I run.

My footsteps wobbly, and my heart racing, I head further to the Springs. It's possible that the Springs is done, and anyways, that's the last place in Paradise. Either Tim's here, or... I don't want to picture it. But as long as he's not... dead. **Bam!**

A light purple body slams into me, panting heavily. Then a grassy green deer speeds to a halt in front of my pointed face. "Hi.. Llana," The espeon puffs beside me. "I'm... all-all good... Now.." I look up and share a glance with Virision. Something passes between us, and she can tell now where I'm going. "Espa, let's go reunite you with your... you know," As the two females walk back towards the clearing, I know that my bond with Virision has deepened. The sleepover was just so we could tolerate each other. But what happened earlier this night... that's special. She didn't have to help; she didn't have to care; she didn't have to fetch Espa; ...she didn't have to leave me to finding him.

Further, further, I run. I thank Arceus for giving snivys their speed., because then I see the springs. It's completed, and looks how Zoey and I had requested. A large pool of warm water is in the middle, and further out are waterfalls and frozen, a bit smaller puddles of water. The place looks beautiful overall. There, in front of the large, almost lake. A silhouette. I can almost picture his smile at me. I feel my heart pace faster, faster, faster, as my footsteps get closer, closer, closer. Until I'm right there. A smile sneaks it's way onto my face, and my arms wrap around his... scarred body. Scarred. Not fur.

A sickening feeling submerges me when my left hand emerges, covered in nothing other than the oozing liquid that comes from scars. The yellow makes me want to throw up. But it's too late for that. Claws the size of Zoey's pigtails claw into me. I hear a scream from somewhere, and with a jolt realize that it's me. I start backing away, retracting my now blood stained and throbbing right hand. I slowly take a step back, but the monster is faster. A kick in my stomach. A gash on my left cheek. Another rip in my tail, matching the ones from my child explorations. A slash on my right leg. Then a claw in my neck. It stays there.

I slowly look up, shaking. The eyes lock with me. Those insane, red eyes. Then the claw crawls deeper. It's done. A little further and I'll be lost. I can feel the loss of blood making me shiver. I must look like a mess. Then the eyes... widen. The red in them mix with dark until the blue I know is there again. The dark, shaggy fur lightens to a tint of brown. The scars fade away. And the claw in my throat shrinks, but still lodged in there. _Tim! _

…...

My eyes stop seeing red, and I see her in front of me. She's back. But that's not all. There are gashes and bruises and blood all over her. What happened?! Then I see a giant claw in her pale neck. The large weapon starts to shrink, when I recognize my own hand there. _I _did this. How?! I don't know... All I know is that the monster has left me, and that Llana won't love me now. Not after this. It was shaky enough before, but _this_ crossed the line. I'm sure.

My throat clenching, I slowly lead my hand away from her. Then I whisper, quiet like a scream for help in the middle of night, a plea nobody will ever hear. "Llana, I-" Before I even get a chance to respond she wraps herself against me, her auburn eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I love you Tim!" Her sob echoes in my mind. _She really does... _

I place my arms around her slim body. Her lips connect with mine, and her eyes open to slits. We stay like that for what felt like forever, just gazing into each others' eyes like that. Then I let myself part with her, just enough to speak. "I love you too," And as I utter the words, light colors start to peek overhead. I lean in once more as streaks of soft pinks and yellows fill the sky. _I love you, Llana._

**Me: Bam! I trust you got scared! :D If you don't at least like the chapter, then FHGGFFGBFHIGBGREFGVBVFRFEUBGFGFGBFHFBVIEGBGDFDGBSU ODGHGUOWJDVNBGVKFJNFBDBJFVBFDBBGVFGBCVJKGHIH!111!1 11**

**Zoey: YAH! **

**Me: -pulls out a ray gun- Annyways, I MIIIIISSSEED THISS SOOOO MUCH! Ugh, all this week I had TWO DANG PROJECTS! They are done now, and since I have this Friday off (aka today), I got to make one of my favorite chapters in this story! And it only took two weeks! Now to show my happiness, I will now do my favorite way to spend time. -shoots Zoey-**

**Zoey: O.O FFBDIGFIGBREFHBGIRYGBFRHIBGIEU4RGTIY! -turns into a pop tart- **


	20. Chapter 20: Tug-of-war

**Me: Guess what? **

**Llana: You've ditched us?**

**Zoey: I can take over the story?**

**Stella: You're dead?**

**Me: No, NEVER ZOEY!, and Stella, that's my line. Although I kinda did stay off fanfictions this week since I got Pokemon X. My gosh it's sooooooo great! I managed to pull myself away though! For now...**

Chapter 20: Tug-of-war

"OK, now that you know how my life has been for the past few weeks, were you the one to tell Strike of that strange berry?"

It's been almost a large handful of sunrises since Tim almost killed me. He and Zoey have been trading off on helping me rest and heal. But this is the first time I've made contact with Stella since around the beginning of that failed expedition. She knows how I've been, and will tell me about her own life once I get this answer out of her silky, fur covered, snow white body.

Stella sighs, her light purple eyes closing in amusement. "Didn't you see the blood loss? Or maybe the fact you didn't fight back?" What? I did too fight back! I bruised Virision, vine whipped Umbre's face, and wrapped Elijah like a birthday present, and they all fought back. Who took out the most- oh. "I would have _hurt him_?" That doesn't sound right at all.

"Well. no. You have a strong connection with him and would never even **dream **of hurting him! But thanks to that creepy berry, you survived." Stella's response sounds mute, as if she had planned it. "Anyways, how have I been doing, eh?" She questions herself, and immediately gives a response.

"Lets see, hmm... I was captured by a giant ice dragon, stuck in a tiny, cramped ice cell with an idiot that thinks he can use tiny little card things -seriously, he sucks- I've heard that four of the greatest heroes of all time has been close to death -you, Zoey, and the great team of team Reviver/viser- and now Ember and Cheeka have been stuffed inside too! It's all dandy here!" Her voice becomes drenched with sarcasm towards the end. "Soon you must come to stop Lady Munaah, before it is too late."

Slowly, I nod. _So I have to defeat Lady Munaah, whoever her partner is, all of her crazy minions, not save Stella, but do help K- somethingeranother and my psychic monkeys. Great. That's not complicated at all. _I sigh. Oh well. Then a loud, buzzing noise fills my ears, making me cringe with shock and pain. "Un-un-untiilllll next t-ti-i-im-me Llanaaaaa!" Then the whole dream snaps in two like a leaf under Zoey's pranced footsteps.

I first realize that I'm not feeling very stiff, but I don't try to sit up since I'll need Tim and Zoey's opinion. Second, it feels empty in the house. As if neither of my closest friends are inside. Then finally, I hear shouting outside. _That's it. _Slowly, I stretch upwards and push myself out of my bed. Aaah, it feels good to be out of that thing.

My swift feet take me to the door without much stumbling. Then I quickly peep out. _Who is it?_ "I don't trust you with her," _Huh? Who-with-who? _"Why? Because you were this close to killing her, Tim! This close! She wouldn't be here right now if Strike hadn't given her the berry!" _No. Someone's fighting with Tim... for me. _"Really? Well you fell into the entercard's pathway! This was Llana's quest, and you came up and ruined it!" _It can't be. Tim... and Zoey? _"The quest wasn't even for real!" **"STOP!" **

I slide out of the oak wood door. "Stop fighting!" I cry out once more. I look at my friends. To the right is a light blue otter. Her white face has anger printed on top and her river-blue eyes are filled with it. Her white, wet paws are balled up into fists, clenching her dark blue, long ears. Then I turn around to look at Tim.

The light brown, beaver-like Pokemon is glaring at Zoey with dark cobalt eyes. His light brown hands are against the hunk of log he carries everywhere, and he looks like he's about to strike my otter friend. "What does she mean, 'The quest wasn't even for real'"? Tim asks, his figure staying in the same position while his eyes face downwards to look at me. While he's distracted, Zoey's white arm slaps against the scallop shell on her light blue body, and she scrapes it against his face. Then Tim whams his log onto Zoey's dark blue feet.

"Stop. Go to Cliffside Peak at Post Town, and get everyone there to come and listen. I'll bring everyone here." Soon I've gotten Tim and Zoey searching for people we don't know in that nearby town, one of many in Hope Valley, while I scramble for anyone and everyone back in Paradise to come and listen to me. I know what will happen if I let Zoey speak with me, so I'll try on my own.

…...

It's midday. I open my auburn eyes to face the situation in front of me. In the giant clump of Pokemon, I spy the reassuring, grassy green pelt of Virision, the wide, light orange eyes of Jenna, the bulk and brown of Gurdurr, now healed like me, the dark brown and pink of Burr holding onto Mina, and... Mary, the large, feminine, white swan. Also known as the owner of that boutique below us where Pokemon like to meet up.

I take a deep breath, but that doesn't reassure me. Then I shrug: might as well get this parol/speech/persuasion over with. "Uh, hi," I shout, just loud enough for maybe most Pokemon to hear. "I-I'm here to tell you all about a hog named Lady Munaah," Some gasps fill the air, so I know that this group has had experience her. "You may know her as bitter, vicious, and evil, and they are all true. Right now, she has captured six people and is trying to take over the world with bitterness. She wants nobody to be happy, and will kill anyone in the way.

"For example, I'm supposed to stop her and her group of baddies from turning the world cold and sad, yet that pastel-colored pig played me. I thought she was a hero and that Ember and Cheeka were the real wrongdoers! Then she started trying to kill us. All four of us-" I gesture towards the small, light blue splotch in the crowd to show who the other victim was. "She's sly; she's evil, sure-" Loud sounds break me off. Screams. Shouts. Curses.

Before I lose my crowd to prayers to Arceus and screams of all hope lost, I shout at the top of my tiny little lungs. "BUT WE CAN DO SOMETHING!" This has their attention for now. "If we all work together, then we can stop them! We could defeat the Ice Palace and stop Lady Munaah! My friends and I would go up to the Palace, and you will believe we can. I know that many of you have lost Hope to the Bittercold maybe even years ago. But we can do this. Will you help?"

Screams. Shouts. Curses. But no nods of approval or paroles for change. Billowing past me: many colors, furs, hues. I feel that lump in me throat return. _Why didn't I just have Zoey help? _I scan the crowd, but he's not there. _Should have. _In fact, I don't see any of them, besides the bizarre look my otter friend is giving me, trying to cheer me up in some sort of Zoey way.

Then I feel his hand sweep against mine, and he's facing me. "Of course I'll be there," Tim murmurs, smiling. But before I can respond, more voices, coming towards me. "So we'll need to work on the entercards," A scientific, smart voice murmurs. _Espa. _"Yes! I can collect proof that floating stones do exist!" A deeper, less smart voice chimes in. _Umbre. _"Can I come this time? Pleeeaaaaaaseeee?" _Elijah. _"No. Way. I must come too!" _Jenna. _"We'll need to get ready for a few more days though.." _Virision. _"I guess I'll stay this time," _Todd._

This means I'm coming too," Tim murmurs to me, squeezing my hand slightly. I should have known my friends would stick up for me. But the massive crowd of those I wanted to join me are gone. Burr is _gone. _Quagsire is _gone. _Mina is _gone. _Scraggy is _gone_, though he wouldn't have much of a choice. Victini is _gone. _Gurdurr is _gone. _All of those villagers: _gone. _But when I slowly look up again, I can't believe it. Two villagers are still there! Mist: with the hopeful heart, and Mary, even though we never even knew her.

"Llana, I will help these Pokemon understand how serious this is," The large polar bear growls, her huge paws clenched. "Uh, not in power. But with words. Leave one of your teammates behind, and we will teach him or her to help my family make a difference," By this, she means Chilly, her cubchoo cub, Pinky, her niece and a light gray, bouncy pig with a pink pearl, and Gramps, Pinky's granddad and a very short-tempered, large, black-and-pink pig. Also known as a grumpig.

"OK, you can have Todd," I gesture towards the yellow snake beside me, and he nods. "OK," Then Todd hops over to the light blue polar bear, his tiny little wings fluttering furiously. "You may not know me as well, but I have heard your talks at my boutique. I support you completely," My gaze shifts to the left, and I can see Mary flapping her magnificent, white wings for gestures. "I'll help show them all that you are right." She walks on stiff, tiny, black, webbed feet over to Mist and Todd. Mary and Mist immediately start into a heated conversation with Todd nodding or making an ugly face on whether he agreed with something or not.

Now what? "Llana, you should probably take it easy for a few days. We all saw Tim carrying your unconscious body back to the house," Espa remarks, her light purple nose twitching with amusement. _Fine. _I give a small nod, and walk back to Paradise alone, leaving everyone else to scatter and get things done.

At the bulletin boards, I look for one of those easy missions at Ragged Mountain, but my search is fruitless. All of those little, white papers have requests for missions more likely to reopen my wounds. But I'm not in the mood for a walk: I want to help someone. I keep rustling my green, scaly hands throughout the Notice Board, sighing as -once again- the easiest mission there is from Tempting Path, not the greatest choice for one recovering of near death.

Footsteps behind me. "You know, we could do that one together!" Zoey. I smile at the idea, plucking the white paper from the dark brown board. "OK, it's in Tempting Path, and-" A voice interrupts me. "Maybe we could do that one, together?" Crud. It's Tim, too. I'm not in the mood for a fight, but I'd like to have two of my three closest friends with me on the adventure. Nothing wrong with that.

"We're going to Tempting Path," I announce. "I guess the three of us could go...?" In front of me, Zoey and Tim exchange sheepish glances. "Why not?" He says. I nod. "So, we have to bring a cheri berry with us into the dungeon and deliver it to a chimchar, whatever that is. It's for this guy named Ember," This gets out a little snicker from Zoey. "We're saving a fire monkey named Ember," She giggles.

I let Tim take the treasure bag, quickly placing some left over tiny, red berries from Bitter Springs within the brown bag covered with blue flower designs. I walk over to the plump, blue, bunny standing by her desk at the gate as usual. Placing the slip of paper on top of her blue desk, I lock eyes with the water-and-fairy type Pokemon. "Don't you have Hope?" I ask. I know that Ava is one of the Pokemon that ran off, so I tried to persuade her onto the right path.

With bewildered blue eyes, the azumarill slaps the red button, creaking open the red gates to the side. I charge through, not giving a second glance to Ava. I smile when I hear footsteps following from behind.

Once inside the dreary dungeon of Tempting Path, I stare around at the darkness everywhere. I've only been here once before, so I'm not used to the creepy gloom following me around. This floor of the haunted city is the first, and by far the worst, because the great fog is most hazy around here and with four groups of town gateways nearby. I sometimes picture myself in one of those horror moments with the darkrai and the chainsaw, a story created many centuries ago.

I slowly creep out of a dark corridor, the squeaks of water on stone following. Once inside the large structure, I look around. The place seems like a meeting hollow crafted from stone. The colors are plain old limestone, but with a hue of light brown, also. The structure has four, wide gaps leading outward: two to the right and two for the left. In the middle stands a large statue of some unfinished Pokemon. The finished part looks like a fire monkey with a flame burning from it's body like a long tail. I can tell that this Pokemon is female because the narrow face is covered by long locks of hair. "Oh! That looks like her!" I hear a deeper voice behind me.

I turn around. "Who?" I ask. "Uh, I said that aloud?" He mutters sheepishly. "It's fine: it's nobody," Then Tim grasps his oak wood log and walks ahead. _That Pokemon sounds important. _"I do know that it's a chimchar," The louder, more feminine voice squeaks thoughtfully. "So that must be what Ember looks like...?" I murmur, then take off after Tim. Once I hear footsteps squeaking behind me, I know Zoey is coming.

We had walked into the top-left path, and so far Tim and Zoey seemed like friends. I honestly don't get what was wrong in the first place, but at least they have a chance at forgiving each other. I bend over to scoop up a slightly cracked, shining blue orb from the ground when a _whoosh _sounds from above me. Out of surprise, I end up tumbling over and smashing the orb to pieces. Now whatever the power was will take effect. Then I see it: a shell plunking against a giant purple ghost. But the spirit was asleep until the noise of the shell echoes. _PLUNK! ...PLUnk... Plunk.. plun.. _It's red eyes snap open and stare right at me. The large, purple Pokemon gets up on two stubby legs and stretches out to tiny arms. It's whole head is like a body. Then the gengar's trademark insane smile flashes, and the thing slithers towards me.

When he stops. And thuds over, snoring loudly. I must have just set off a slumber orb. But if I hadn't done that... let's just say I'd be a smashed aspear berry. That's when it happens. Again. "Zoey, why did you do that? You could have killed Llana!" The fighting. Wait, I wouldn't have died. He's stretching the truth. But maybe he didn't see how small the gengar actually is. Maybe? "No! I was not about to do anything! If I had out just a little more effort into my shell, that ghost thing would be dead instead of sleeping!" Great. They're both over exaggerating now. Zoey would not have been able to kill a gengar. "Just call it a gengar!" "Why should I?" **"STOP!"**

Once again, I shout at my closest friends to stop fighting. Over me. "Guys, we should be thankful what happened wasn't fatal! Not that the past could've been smoother! That's life: nothing is going to be easy." This shuts them up... for now.

I should have just brought Zoey, or just Tim. If that gengar was sleeping at the same moment Zoey/Tim and I came in, that scenario would have been much better. On Zoey's half, she would throw the shell, I'd fall on the orb, gengar takes a double nap: it's a win-win. And on Tim's half, I guess we wouldn't try waking up the gengar and sneak past it. That way it wouldn't be disturbed and I wouldn't have a chance of harm. But I just want them both to get along! What's so different now than before I left? I wish I knew.

Continuing on with me in the lead, I slowly step around the splotch of ghost on the floor and creep to the right. It's sure a good thing I'm walking on stone, or else the gengar might have heard my small feet. I take to the right. A corridor leads over to a small, open room with a broken roof. Underneath the sunlight peeking out... is a staircase. _Yes! Only too many more to go!_ I inwardly cheer, but seriously am happy to find those stone blocks leading upwards. I dash towards the blocks and start to climb up. The stairs curl around the inside of the room like a serperior, and spiral up and up and up. I walk higher, wen a sudden **CRACK!** fills the air. I feel wind brush past me: I'm falling! Then fur wraps around me and I feel those strong arms take me in. "You OK?" Tim whispers. I give a small smile to respond. Then wind sweeps past me again, and I watch a blue blur fall from exactly where I had lost my own footing.

Quickly, I push myself out of Tim's grasp and send out my leafy green vines. The ends swivel around Zoey and she stops. Slowly and carefully I pull upwards, until my friend's dark blue feet reach the stairs again. "I'm not doing that again!" She squeaks, and I let out a breath of relief. "Nice one," I hear from behind me, but it's directed at Zoey. "How should I know about the breaks?" She cries out in exasperation. I sigh. "Let's just go," I mutter, already starting to scale the darker brown stairs again.

Now we've made it to floor two. _Barely... _What horrors are waiting for us this time?! So far, nothing is wrong with the second floor of this mystery dungeon. Even Tim and Zoey are quiet. But I know for a fact that this peaceful air won't last long. The room our group has spawned in is _very_ big and _very _quiet, like we're frozen in stony silence. The fog is less thick, but it still makes the mystery dungeon look purple. At least I can clearly see Zoey's dark blue tail bobbing in front of me. "Now where?" She mutters. I wonder. From next to me, Tim gives his suggestion. "How about we go forward?" I don't see anything wrong with that, but of course Zoey differs.

"We should go by the wall and walk next to it until we find a corridor!" Her peppy voice squeaks in annoyance. Tim growls a "Fine," and I step backwards, my back facing the wall. I feel my yellow shoulder leaves brush against stone, so I stop. Then I simply start walking leftwards. I hear footsteps behind, so I know they're following. Soon a corridor pops up beside me, so I step inside the dank room.

I spot two black ghosts inside. Both have a skull face mask, and creepily, only one red eye each. I think these Pokemon are called duskull, for being the color of dusk and having a skull for a face/mask thing. _Yay, more ghosts._ I think angrily. _Where is Ember? _

Once I walk in, the ghosts' direction is averted to me. In unison, the Pokemon raise their ghostly black arms up and disappear. Then two hard figures bash into my anonymously. _Shadow sneak... Really? _Now I see their beady red eye staring back at me again. Quickly, I shoot leaves out from my shoulders, and smile once the light green pieces flit against the two duskull. But neither faint, or even look remotely tired. Why are ghost types so good at hiding their weaknesses?

From behind me, I hear a distinct _rap _against stone, and medium sized boulders come tumbling down onto the ghosts before they have another chance to attack. The large stones crash into the duskull, and I can tell that they won't be getting up for a while. "Rock slide?" I murmur. Tim walks up to me, nodding. "It's an interesting move," He responds. "I'm never sure where the rocks come from, especially when we aren't in a cave," True. That move is pretty interesting. Then a squeak sounds from behind, and I feel a wet body squeeze in beside me. "Wow. Not too shabby," She remarks.

…...

I can't believe it. Our group has actually made it to the fifth floor. It was bad on the first, but the fighting gradually died down from floor to floor until now. I'm not even sure if Tim and Zoey _want _to fight anymore. Maybe they can still be friends.

I stand in a normal-sized room for a mystery dungeon. There is only me, Tim, and Zoey standing inside. Right now, I feel Tim's body against me while I hear Zoey skipping about the room, checking crevices and the floor for items. It's like they're almost normal again. Then I hear it: the **smack **of Zoey fighting. Oh no. I turn around to see not three, but four whole ghosts nearing in on the small oshawott. No! I run to her aide, smacking the purple, floating enemies with my vines. I shoot out a group of leaves and severely scrape up one of the haunter. I can see tips of red start to smother the areas, so I take my chance to bind the wounds with more: these from a wrap. My vines bind the haunter together, and once I open up the move, it swoops to the ground, large, oval-shaped bruises letting blood drip out.

Then I run to a second, the one nearing on Zoey. I see Tim fighting the third in the corner of my eye, and a fourth already in a heap beside, so I sigh with relief and get right to pursuit. My usually-green-and-pale scales start to shimmer the purple of pursuit. I strike, charging at the haunter and hitting it like a stone. Immediately, Zoey runs up to me and hides her smallish frame behind my even smaller one.

The only reason Zoey is even smaller than me is because oshawotts are naturally tiny: I'm not. Snivys are usually taller, and just a little bit shorter than Tim. Now, _I'm _a lot smaller. My head only goes to the top of his chest and lowest of his shoulder area. But Zoey's a bit shorter than that.

Then it happens again. "Why did you do that?" I hear him growl at my best friend. Zoey comes from behind me, and sighs. "They came from the wall!" She shouts. I know what haunter are like: they'd populate those abandoned towns and turn the bitter folk insane. So I believe her. "How come we didn't see them before?Things don't just come out of a wall!" Of course he disagrees. They're fighting once more makes me feel miserable. _And here I thought they could be friends again! Why can't they?! Why must I be in the middle? I don't want this! _I hear a chilling whoosh from behind, but pay no attention. _It's like I'm in a tug-of-war! _Then the chill creeps in, and I feel pain erupt from nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. I freak. What's happening?! Then I hear the creeping voice of a fifth haunter. We were fighting a horde. And didn't notice.

The dark void of unconsciousness pulls me closer, until the pain and chill drives me to end. I scream, and hear a loud **THUD **against the stony floor. As my auburn eyes close, I can tell that I'm on the cold, stone floor. The last thing I see is two pairs of feet in front of me when everything spins. The colors mix into giant, dizzying motions and I feel myself slip away. _I would have been better off on a stroll to Ragged Mountain. _

…...

An ice palace. Floating. In. The. Sky. _How is that even possible? _The chimchar wonders. But she can't do much. She's frozen in a giant block of ice next to her partner. The only reason she can even think or look is because of that tail of hers. Sometimes she even wonders if it'll ever be put out. The fire monkey shivers. _S-so f-f-fuc-k-ing cold... _

Then the chimchar learns that since she can see -and is deaf- she can "hear" the two figures' voices as they walk to her ice prison. OK, more like the pig thing is flying. The pig smiles mischievously to her partner, which looks like a dark little girl with a dark dress and long, white hair. "So we lost Llana?" The dark thing asks, her icy blue eyes flashing. "Yes," The piggy pig mutters, probably in anger. "I was going to tell her about us and persuade her onto our side, but she got away and destroyed Fuel's vocal cords utterly and mercilessly," The chimchar giggles. _I'll call the fat hog piggy pig, and the dark thing Eternal Death. _She decides. She knows that her partner would disapprove, but he's frozen.

Eternal Death growls. She literally mouths a few words behind her partner's back, quickly and successfully. "Once I kill Llana.." The chimchar can't help but wonder who the hell this "Llana" is. _Hmm.. _Then Piggy Pig continues. "How do we capture Llana?" Then a sly grin slips onto Eternal Death's face. "Munaah, we'll simply wait for her, old friend." The smile spreads like peanut butter onto "Piggy Pig" Munaah's face. "Darkie, this will be such a grand scheme,"

**Me: OK. If you don't know who Lady Munaah's partner is now, then go reread my story until ya do. Although I think I made it obvious...**

**Zoey: DIE TIM DIEEEEEEE!**

**Tim: No way! YOUUUUU FIRRRSSST!**

**Llana: They're gonna kill each other?! o.o**

**Me: Uh, yep!**

**Llana: -faints-**

**Me: Using my two teams on POKEMON X!**

**Everyone: POKEMON XXXXXXX! **

**Llana: -still fainted-**


End file.
